Renacer
by roby90
Summary: Una simple decisión cambia el futuro. Bella llevará una vida segura...¿y feliz? Jacob/Bella
1. Oscuridad

_**Disclaimer**: Nada de nada es mío, todo salió de la mente de Stephenie Meyer y le pertenece y pertenecerá!_

En este fic imagino lo que podría haber pasado si Bella nunca hubiera saltado del acantilado, y los Cullen nunca hubieran vuelto. Como si Edward realmente cumpliera su (falsa) promesa (_Será como si nunca hubiera existido_... awww :P), y Bella llevara la vida normal que él deseó para ella al dejarla.

Este es el primer capítulo de los muuuchos que quiero publicar jeje, ya tengo el guión más o menos en orden y terminado. Me encanta Jacob, no lo puedo remediar, pero Edward aparecerá, doy mi palabra! jeje Ojalá les guste! Reviews ;)

* * *

Aún me pregunto por qué sigo viva y entera. Mi cuerpo sigue andando, mi cerebro envía órdenes pero una parte se ha desconectado, algún circuito anda mal. No siento nada, aparte de los desgarrones de dolor en el pecho cuando pienso en él. En realidad, el pecho duele continuamente, pero si él aparece en mi mente, es como si un hierro candente me quemara los bordes de la herida.

Me levanto, voy a clase, voy a trabajar, hago los deberes, preparo la cena y me acuesto. Tengo pesadillas. Así desde hace meses, por ese orden. Intento con todas mis fuerzas no pensar, matar el tiempo con cualquier cosa para no quedarme sola y quieta. No sé si podría resistirlo. Por eso odio tanto las noches, porque no tengo ningún arma contra mi inconsciente. No puedo evitar que en sueños se filtre su imagen, ni despertarme gritando y bañada en sudor y lágrimas cuando le veo perderse en la oscuridad.

Realmente si sé porque aún estoy viva. Es sin duda por Jacob Black, mi amigo quileute. Mi mejor amigo debería decir. De algún modo me crucé en su camino y cuando me queda algo de consciencia, no dejo de dar gracias por ello. Nuestros padres son viejos amigos y yo le conocía desde que era niña, pero no de la forma en que le conozco ahora. Nada me reconforta más que la sonrisa perenne de Jacob, aún cuando por dentro estoy rota de dolor.

Cuando veo que empiezo a sentir angustia, es a él a quien llamo. Cuando noto que la herida sangra, voy a verlo. Él es el único que me recibe siempre con los brazos abiertos, no pregunta más de lo necesario y me ayuda a olvidar que cuando vuelva a casa, volverá también el sufrimiento. No sé que hubiera hecho sin Jacob.

Después de marcharse él, y cuando pasaron los meses espantosos, fui a verle una primera vez, simplemente con el objetivo de usarle. Ese fue también mi plan el día en que nos reencontramos después de tantos años. Coqueteé como pude con él, aprovechando que era muy joven y parecía tener cierto interés por mí, sólo para que me contara la leyenda que me descubrió la verdad sobre los Cu…sobre ellos. Tras su marcha, volví a la reserva para que Jacob me arreglara unas motos viejas que compré a los Marks.

Lo que yo quería era hacer algo temerario, porque había descubierto que escuchaba su voz cuando la adrenalina corría por mis venas. Sabía que era un delirio, pero no me preocupaba estar loca. Después de todo, ya no tenía nada que perder. Así que quería peligro, lo que yo nunca hubiera buscado por mí misma (aunque siempre acababa metida en problemas). Y Jacob resultó ser mi aliado perfecto sin saberlo. Se sintió muy orgulloso cuando le pedí ayuda, realizado en su ego masculino, y además parecía que su interés por mí se veía recompensado. Sentí una pizca de remordimiento, pero enseguida se me pasó.

Lo que yo no esperaba es que en el proceso pudiera ganar un amigo. Me aceptó sin reservas desde el primer día, a pesar de que yo era un pozo de negrura que se contagiaba. Sin embargo, él fue el único que no se alejó de mí, ni se asustó por la tristeza inconsolable que vio en mis ojos. Estuvo conmigo, y me dio mucho más de lo que me hubiera imaginado. A su lado, el aire era más fresco, casi respirable y su calor derritió en parte la funda de hielo de mi corazón.

Jacob es un hombre lobo. Creo que se me ha olvidado comentarlo.

* * *

_Ahora es el momento de que dejen escrito que les ha parecido...se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, alabanzas... Dejen revieeeews! ^^ Gracias!_


	2. Cambios

Cuando descubrí que Jake era un hombre lobo, al principio no fue fácil. No conseguía aceptar que mi vida no pudiera ser normal por ninguna parte. Pero después, cuando yo adiviné el secreto que él debía ocultarme y que nos mantuvo alejados durante un tiempo, la cosa cambió. Lo vi transformarse en un enorme lobo de pelaje rojizo, fuerte y hermoso a su manera, y me quedé admirada. Conocí a su manada, a su familia y poco a poco aprendí a respetar lo que él era. Ahora que sabía toda la verdad, mi apego hacia Jacob no había cambiado. Le seguía necesitando, porque mi herida era algo menor pero seguía doliendo.

Sam, el Alfa, el jefe sobre el que pesaba la responsabilidad de hacer lo mejor por la manada, me miraba al principio con reservas. No me molestó, porque al fin y al cabo yo había estado más cerca que nadie de sus enemigos acérrimos, los vampiros. Sin embargo, acabó por aceptarme, en parte por Emily, su prometida. Sam era uno de los hombres lobo que había experimentado la imprimación y había sido con Emily. Para él, no había otra mujer en el mundo. Jacob me lo había explicado alguna vez, pero no conseguía entenderlo con palabras, sino cuando veía a Sam y Emily juntos. Se miraban con una intensidad que a veces yo no era capaz de soportar.

Emily me trató bien desde que visité por primera vez su casa. Ya le habían hablado de mí y las dos nos caímos simpáticas. Era una chica preciosa y una persona muy dulce y de trato agradable. Cuidaba de sus chicos lobos, como ella los llamaba, cocinando ingentes cantidades de comida para ellos y acogiéndolos en su casa. Lo único que ensombrecía su rostro era una cicatriz que lo cruzaba, recuerdo de una vez en que Sam perdió el control y se transformó demasiado cerca. Jacob también me había contado esa historia, que explicaba porque Sam tocaba a Emily con tanta delicadeza, como si fuera de cristal.

Los demás chicos, Jared, Paul y Embry, además de Seth, Quil y Leah que se incorporaron después, eran muy abiertos y enseguida empezaron a bromear conmigo y a contarme como una camarada más.

Solía salir con Jacob cada tarde, a veces dábamos un paseo por la playa, o hacíamos deberes, o íbamos a casa de Emily con el resto a merendar y divertirnos un rato. Cada día era distinto y me sorprendí viéndome reír y sintiéndome a gusto, actuando con naturalidad porque me encontraba bien con los licántropos.

Un día, como otro cualquiera, estábamos en la mesa de la salita de Emily, jugando a las cartas, cuando ella me llamó desde la cocina.

-¡Bella! – gritó con su voz alegre- ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Me levanté de la mesa, mientras Embry se burlaba de mi mala suerte y me quitaba mis fichas. Entré en la cocina, donde Emily batía algo. Flotaba un olor delicioso a canela y limón.

- Necesito que partas en trozos esas manzanas, por favor- me pidió con una sonrisa, y me dispuse a ayudarla. Ella ya sabía que no se me daba mal cocinar, lo hacía todos los días para Charlie, así que solía ayudarla en la cocina siempre que me lo pedía.

Mientras cortaba las manzanas en trozos no muy regulares, Emily siguió batiendo. Estuvimos un rato trabajando en silencio, y luego echamos en un molde la crema que ella había preparado mezclada con mis trozos. Entonces ella habló:

- ¿Cómo estás, Bella?- solía preguntármelo y en ella sonaba natural.

- Bien- me limité a decir- Estoy bien, gracias- y sonreí.

- ¿Estás a gusto con nosotros, verdad?

- Sí, la verdad es que sí- y estaba siendo muy sincera.

Emily me miró con sus ojos negros, uno de ellos algo caído por la cicatriz.

- Todos te tienen mucho aprecio. Se divierten mucho contigo, y no sólo porque bromeen sobre como hueles- y las dos nos reímos. Los chicos solían meterse conmigo cariñosamente por mi "olor a chupasangres", algo que sorprendentemente no me molestaba ni me golpeaba en el pecho con saña. Todos ellos sabían mi historia, porque los lobos se leían la mente cuando entraban en fase.

Emily continuó.

- Dime, Bella, ¿qué sientes por Jacob?

La pregunta me pilló con la guardia baja. No me esperaba ese giro en la conversación, aunque con Emily se hacía sencillo hablar, y te dejaba absoluta libertad para contestar o no.

- Pues…- se me trabó la lengua- ¿Qué que siento? Jacob es…es mi mejor amigo, Emily, es la persona que más me entiende en el mundo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

He visto que pasáis mucho tiempo juntos y se te ve mucho más tranquila y contenta cuando estás con él. Parece que conectáis bien y que os queréis.

- Sí, claro que le quiero- ¿Cómo no iba a quererle? Gracias a él había podido retomar una vida que estaba enterrada.

- Mira, Bella, te seré sincera. Seguramente Jacob te lo ha dicho ya, o tú misma lo has notado, pero él está enamorado de ti.

Tragué saliva y Emily sonrió, viendo la cara que había puesto.

- Es un chico maravilloso, Bella, y te quiere. Ya sabes cómo es, tan noble y a veces tan impulsivo… Para Sam y para mí es como un hermano- hablaba de Sam y ella como una unidad- Yo quiero lo mejor para él y que sea feliz. Y él busca esa felicidad a tu lado.

- Yo…- no sabía muy bien que decir. Claro que intuía los sentimientos de Jacob hacia mí y él mismo hacía bromas al respecto, bromas que cada vez cobraban un tono más serio. Pero no imaginaba que llegara a ser tan fuerte lo que sentía.

- No sientas vergüenza- me dijo riendo entre dientes, divertida por el rojo intenso de mis mejillas, que yo notaba arder- Los chicos conocen la historia, claro, y ya has visto que bromean con eso, pero es algo serio y lo saben. Es muy hermoso ver cómo te cuida y está pendiente de ti, y tú pareces feliz con él. Por eso te lo he preguntado y perdona si te he ofendido, porque no quería hacerlo. Simplemente, también quiero que tú estés bien, porque has sufrido mucho. Sería estupendo que pudierais ser felices juntos.

Me sentía un poco mareada y el pulso se me aceleró.

- Emily…-titubeé- ¿Jacob está imprimado?

Ella se puso seria de pronto.

- No.

Vio mi confusión.

- Verás, Bella, la imprimación es algo que ni nosotros mismos entendemos. Era una leyenda quileute, algo que nunca pensamos que sucedería, como una excepción que tenía lugar cada milenio. Pero…sin embargo, míranos. Sam y yo…bueno, supongo que Jacob te habrá contado la historia, así que no entraré en detalles. Pero es algo muy poderoso. No es un sentimiento común, ni siquiera diría que es un sentimiento. Porque Sam y yo nos amamos, claro, pero además del amor, hay un magnetismo inexplicable, una fuerza que nos impulsa a estar juntos, sin remedio. Parece como una atadura, y visto desde fuera yo también lo pensaría…es más fuerte que nosotros. Aunque yo quisiera, no podría estar con otro que no fuera Sam y a él le sucede lo mismo conmigo. Bueno, creo que yo nunca querría estar con nadie más- dijo sonriendo, y me temblaron las tripas.

Las palabras de Emily reavivaron recuerdos dolorosos dentro de mí, y me vi por un segundo en brazos de alguien de piel fría y dura como el granito.

- Jacob no siente eso por ti. Está muy enamorado, pero soportaría que tú lo rechazaras, porque ambos sois libres.

- ¿Tú no eres libre de apartarte de Sam?- pregunté dudosa, y ella me miró.

- Sí, siempre seré libre. Pero para Sam ya no existe otra en el mundo, si yo me alejara él permanecería siempre esperándome. Y al final yo volvería.

En ese momento, entró Seth en la cocina, haciendo mucho ruido al andar. Nos vio sentadas hablando.

- Ups! Lo siento, chicas. Sólo venía a por algo de manduca- y sonrió. Seth era el más pequeño de los chicos y era realmente adorable.

- Toma, Seth- dijo Emily dándole una enorme magdalena- Son de las que te gustan.

- Emily, eres la mejor- dijo y le chocó la mano- Gracias. ¿Vienes a jugar, Bella? Embry nos está dando una paliza y necesitamos de tus magníficas habilidades.

- Muy gracioso…-dije mientras Seth se reía de su propio chiste, pero me levanté para ir con él. Emily me echó una última mirada, llena de cariño. Le di las gracias sin hablar, para que me leyera los labios y una de sus refulgentes sonrisas le iluminó la cara, marcada para siempre por el amor de su vida.

* * *

_Por aquí abajo hay un botoncito con letras verdes..mmm y si lo pulso? Deeejen reviews! :) Gracias a todos los que leen._

_Feliz Navidad por cierto! _


	3. Miradas

Disclaimer: Como siempre, todo de Stephenie Meyer, no me pertenecen personajes ni nada.

* * *

-¡Ésa no la pillas!

-Venga ya…

- ¡No había visto nunca a alguien tan torpe!- se burló Jacob.

Estábamos en la playa, jugando al frisbee. La verdad es que yo era muy mala, pero tras un montón de tiradas parecía que podía cogerlo una de cada cincuenta veces, mientras Jacob practicaba lanzamientos imposibles.

Hacía un día nuboso pero templado. Teníamos los pies metidos en el agua y las olas nos salpicaban de vez en cuando. Unos metros más allá se oían las risas y chapoteos de Jared y Paul, que estaban compitiendo para ver quien aguantaba más bajo el agua.

Desde mi conversación con Emily, las cosas casi no habían cambiado, al menos eso parecía. Jacob y yo seguíamos pasando las tardes juntos, lo que alegraba muchísimo a Charlie, y también estábamos con el resto de lobos. Sin embargo, el cambio más grande y que menos se veía había tenido lugar dentro de mi cabeza.

No miraba a Jacob de la misma manera que antes. Aquel día llevaba unos pantalones cortos de color negro y una camiseta roja, que estaba tirada de cualquier manera, arrugada y empapada encima de la arena. Tenía el pelo mojado y su sonrisa brillaba como el sol.

Había estado fijándome mucho en él los últimos días. Me gustaba sobre todo verle concentrado, como cuando estuvimos buscando en el bosque moras para Emily, o cuando intentó enseñarme a tallar en la madera. Fijaba sus ojos en lo que estuviera haciendo, como si no hubiera otra cosa ante él, y sus manos enormes se movían con delicadeza. A veces se mordía el labio de abajo, lo que le daba un aspecto de niño enfadado. Todos aquellos pequeños gestos me maravillaban, como cuando cruzaba los brazos si se preocupaba por algo o se rascaba un hombro si estaba aburrido.

Y por supuesto, estaba su sonrisa.

Me fijé en él en aquel momento, mientras daba toques al frisbee con los pies y las manos, sin dejarlo caer. Los dientes blanquísimos destacaban sobre su cara morena. Tenía un cuerpo fuerte, bien formado, parecía por supuesto mayor de lo que era. Y se movía con mucha agilidad, saltando y riendo. Sin darme cuenta, esbocé una media sonrisa. Él me miró en ese momento y me lanzó el frisbee, que fue a darme directamente en la cara.

Me sentí avergonzada, porque si no hubiera estado tan ensimismada con él quizá habría podido cogerlo o por lo menos desviarme de la trayectoria. Recé para que él no se hubiera dado cuenta.

- ¡Bella!- gritó mientras venía corriendo hacia mí. El frisbee me había dado en el pómulo- ¿Te he hecho daño? ¡Lo siento!

Yo me froté la zona enrojecida con la palma de la mano.

- Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, Jacob Black- dije con tono amenazador.

Al ver que estaba bien, rompió a reír y su risa me alegró el alma.

- Madre mía, estoy temblando. Me aterras, Bella, ¡me aterras!- siguió mientras reía a carcajadas.

Le di una colleja en la nuca. Como siempre, tenía la piel ardiendo y yo me hice daño en la mano.

Entonces recordé la dureza de otra piel, el brillo de otra sonrisa. Se me encogió el corazón y la alegría que estaba sintiendo de pronto se volvió amarga. Jacob seguía con su parloteo y sus jueguecitos, pero yo ya no le miraba. Algo en mí se removió, haciéndome daño.

Quería apartar de mí esa repentina tristeza cuanto antes, pero me inundó durante un horrible segundo. Me sentí sola, tan sola y tan vacía que pensaba que me ahogaba. De pronto ya no estaba en la playa con mis amigos sino rodeada de sombras otra vez, intentando encontrar algo que sabía que no aparecería.

Creo que me dejé caer para sentarme en el suelo, pero no lo recuerdo con claridad. Noté como Jacob se sentaba a mi lado, aunque apenas podía verle. Luché por apartar la mirada color topacio que se aferraba a mis recuerdos.

- Bella…Bella- oí como me llamaban, y algo me zarandeó.

Desperté sentada junto a Jacob, como había sentido. Debía de haberme quedado traspuesta durante un par de minutos. Él me miraba con preocupación.

- ¿Tan fuerte te he dado? Mira que si por un frisbee te ha dado una conmoción cerebral…

No pude evitar sonreír, aunque tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Tranqui, Jake, estoy bien.

- ¿Cuántos dedos tengo? – dijo levantado tres dedos delante de mis ojos.

- Mmm..siete. Y palmeados.

Me dio un empujoncito que hizo que me crujiera el hombro. Después nos quedamos en silencio, mirando hacia el mar. Jared y Paul se marchaban.

¿Por qué no podía evitar aquella angustia? Me sentía devastada. Tenía que alejar aquellos recuerdos de mi mente a cualquier precio. No me podía permitir dar tregua al dolor y perder el control de aquella forma.

La presencia de Jacob, como siempre, me hizo sentir mejor. Su calor me confortaba. Comencé a respirar más calmada, escuchando las olas y la respiración profunda de mi amigo quileute. Siempre estaba allí conmigo, sin que yo pudiera ofrecerle nada más que el despojo que tenía por corazón.

Sentí una angustia diferente al pensar esto. Yo era una egoísta. Jake me había dado todo y yo no podía devolvérselo de ninguna manera.

Tenía vida gracias a él. Me sentía siempre segura, protegida y libre para ser como yo era. Era mi apoyo, la persona que me comprendía y me sostenía. Además, me había dado la oportunidad de pertenecer a su clan, de sentirme parte de su familia. Una familia que me apreciaba y me aceptaba con mis limitaciones, y me hacía ver las cosas con esperanza.

Jacob Black. Mi salvador, sin duda.

Lo miré con tristeza y gratitud eterna. Estaba allí sentado, con una postura relajada y los ojos cerrados. La brisa le ondulaba el pelo, negro y brillante. Respiraba despacio. Se podían ver sus músculos cuando inspiraba. Observé su piel rojiza, sus manos, sus brazos, los hombros. También pasé la vista por sus fuertes piernas, con las que podía correr tan deprisa. Me detuve sobre todo en su rostro, de labios llenos y nariz recta, y entonces abrió los ojos.

Los ojos de Jacob eran una ventana a su alma. Negros como la noche, de largas pestañas y en los que yo podía leer como si fueran un libro. Sonrió y me quedé sin aliento.

- ¿Nos vamos, Bella?

- Sí, claro. Se está haciendo tarde, ¿no?

Me ayudó a levantarme, cogiéndome de la mano y estuvimos así hasta llegar a su casa. Billy nos saludó desde la ventana.

Me subí al coche para marcharme a casa.

- Espero que no se te hinche la cara. Sería una pena.

Le saqué la lengua y él me guiñó un ojo.

- Conduce con cuidado. Y llámame cuando llegues.

- Lo haré.

Se encaramó al coche para besarme en la mejilla, sobre el pómulo enrojecido. Lo hizo con mucha suavidad, rozando sus labios calientes con mi piel. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna.

Mientras conducía de vuelta a casa, pensando que iba a sacar de cena para Charlie, la pregunta de Emily no cesó de retumbarme en los oídos. ¿Qué sentía yo por Jacob?

* * *

_Bueno, no podéis decir que tardo en actualizar jeje. Espero que este cap os guste, yo he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo. De momento, tengo otros dos más escritos y un monton pensados, a ver si estos días de vacaciones puedo darle un empujoncito. _

_Gracias por los reviews! Me encanta que me escribais...Gracias especiales a lariyus y KiMi10 (:_

_Seguid dándole al botón verdeeee! Ya sabeis, con cualquier comentario o sugerencia, que se tendrá en cuenta. Abrazos!_


	4. Confesiones

El día amaneció más soleado que de costumbre. Cuando abrí los ojos, tardé un rato en saber que era lo que tenía que hacer al levantarme. Entonces recordé que era sábado, tenía el día libre salvo por el hecho de que aún me faltaban diez páginas para terminar el trabajo de literatura sobre "El sueño de una noche de verano".

No remoloneé mucho, fui directa a la ducha y me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta insulsa de color gris. Era temprano, y Charlie ya estaba fuera de casa. Después de desayunar, me enfrasqué en el libro, copiando algunas frases que incluiría en el trabajo y pensando con que rellenaría diez páginas más.

Sonó el teléfono. No me había dado cuenta pero llevaba una hora leyendo. Corrí a cogerlo.

- ¿Diga?

- Bella- era la voz de Jacob y sonaba despreocupada y alegre- Buenos días.

- ¡Hola, Jacob! ¿Cómo estás?

- Recién levantado. Créeme, esto de salir hasta tarde pasa factura.

Me reí. Bien sabía yo que no había trasnochado por salir de fiesta, sino seguramente porque tenía que ponerse al día con el montón de deberes atrasados, como yo.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a dar una vuelta o a nadar? Hace un día genial.

Y era cierto. El sol brillaba entre algunos jirones de nubes, pero el día parecía bastante cálido para estar en abril.

- Mmm, de acuerdo. Dame una hora y estoy en tu casa.

- Perfecto- dijo complacido- Te veo luego- y colgó.

Terminé de garabatear ideas del trabajo en el cuaderno, pero no me detuve a terminarlo. Sabía que después me iba a tocar quedarme hasta tarde, pero no me importó. Subí a ponerme el bañador, aunque no tenía muchas ganas de meterme en el agua y cogí también una toalla.

Estaba en la Push quince minutos antes de lo que le había dicho a Jacob, pero él ya estaba esperándome fuera de su casa. Llevaba sólo un bañador, tipo bermuda, de colores blancos y azules que resaltaban sobre su piel oscura. Cuando me vio llegar, corrió hacia el monovolumen y me abrió la puerta para bajarme en sus brazos.

- Hola, preciosa- dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco.

Bajamos a la playa. En el camino, Jacob me cogió de la mano y yo no la solté. Hacía sol, pero la arena no estaba caliente. En cuanto llegamos, él corrió a tirarse de cabeza a las olas. Yo no era tan valiente, así que extendí la toalla cerca de la orilla y me senté para verlo nadar. Apenas levantaba agua con sus potentes brazadas.

Al cabo de un rato, salió del mar. No pude evitar fijarme en el agua cayendo por su cuerpo, mientras andaba hacia mí. Sacudió la cabeza y miles de gotas saltaron de su cabello empapado. Llegó hasta donde yo estaba y se tiró a mi lado, llenándose de arena.

En ese momento, me miró fijamente. Estaba realmente guapo, y sabía que su sonrisa era sólo para mí. Respiraba ruidosamente y su pecho subía y bajaba. Extendió una mano para acariciarme la rodilla y se acurrucó un poco contra mí.

- Eh, eh, ¡fuera!- chillé riendo, porque me estaba mojando los pantalones con su pelo.

Pero él restregó su cabeza contra mis muslos para terminar de encharcarme los vaqueros. Su risa era música para mis oídos. Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza en mi costado. Ya me dio igual que me llenara de agua también la camiseta.

El sol brillaba, el tiempo seguía su curso y yo podía vivir con ello. Estaba con Jacob Black y eso por un instante me hizo feliz.

- Bella- comenzó él, rompiendo mi dicha silenciosa.

- Dime.

Lo dije despreocupada, pensando en mis cosas. Entonces vi como clavaba sus ojos en mí, buscando mi atención. En aquella mirada comprendí de que iba el asunto, y temblé.

- Bella…Igual es una tontería lo que voy a decirte, pero no veo cuando va a ser mejor momento.

- Di lo que tengas que decir, Jake. Te escucho- aunque en realidad no quería que empezara.

- Creo que ya lo sabes, porque yo no sé fingir. Me cuesta mucho actuar delante de ti y disimular lo que siento. Ya sabes a que me refiero.

Aunque miraba fijamente al horizonte, no era capaz de distinguir lo que estaba viendo. Entonces, él me cogió el rostro entre sus manos para que lo mirara.

- Estoy enamorado de ti, Bella. Desde que te vi de nuevo en esta misma playa, pensé que quizá algún día tú y yo podríamos ser amigos y quién sabe si algo más. Mi sueño se cumplió y ya tengo tu amistad, que es más de lo que puedo merecer, pero Bella…No sé como lo ves tú, pero yo ya no puedo imaginar mi vida sin que tú estés en ella.

Le temblaban un poco los labios mientras hablaba.

- Te quiero, y desde hace mucho tiempo. Eres todo lo que necesito, de verdad. La persona que más me entiende sobre la tierra- sentí que ponía palabras mías en su boca- Y además de eso eres preciosa, Bella. Yo sé que tú me quieres un poco. No sé si te gusta pasar el tiempo conmigo tanto como yo disfruto pasándolo contigo, pero sé que me quieres al menos como amigo. No te pido nada, en realidad…sólo quiero que sepas cómo me siento cuando estoy contigo, porque siempre te digo la verdad. Y cuando estás tú no hay ninguna otra cosa que me importe.

Nos miramos durante un rato sin decir nada. Eso era algo bueno con él, que las palabras sobraban entre nosotros.

- Jake…-empecé, mientras acariciaba con dulzura su mejilla. Pensaba decirle cuanto lo quería, cuanto me importaba. Él era lo que me mantenía con vida. Tenía sus labios mojados junto a mi barbilla, y podía sentir su aliento cálido.

Entonces algo tembló dentro de mí. Jacob era lo único que me quedaba en el mundo, pero no debía engañarme a mí misma. Yo había estado rota por dentro por una razón, por culpa de otro. Y no podía olvidar que al pensar en él todavía me escocía la herida.

Era cierto que ya no tenía pesadillas, al menos no tan a menudo, ni le veía en todas partes. Ya era capaz de controlar bastante bien mis pensamientos y sobre todo, el daño que éstos me hacían. Pero él seguía ahí, presente como una cicatriz imborrable que partía mi corazón en dos mitades. Había sido mi único fin en la vida, en él puse todas mis expectativas, mi futuro, mi vida entera y no quería ninguna otra cosa que no fuera él. Eso también era cierto.

No quería pensar en sus ojos ni en su voz, ni siquiera decir su nombre. Pero estaba y estaría dentro de mí, clavado como un puñal, quien sabe durante cuánto tiempo. Jacob no se merecía un amor dividido, y yo sólo podía ofrecerle eso, un sentimiento intenso pero que se construía encima de unas ruinas. Me dolió pensar en mí de esa forma y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Mi alma tenía una fisura que la cruzaba de parte a parte, y no sabía cómo podía explicarle eso al hombre que tenía enfrente, tan hermoso, que me miraba con un amor que me conmovió hasta lo profundo de mi ser.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Bella?- me dijo, con voz preocupada al ver mis lágrimas- No quería decir nada que te hiciera daño. Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo…-se deshacía en disculpas mientras me acariciaba la cara.

- Nno..no pasa nada, Jacob- sollocé- Lo que has dicho es precioso, me he quedado sin palabras, de verdad. Muchísimas gracias.

La sonrisa brilló en su cara.

- Pero es que…- las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas- Yo te quiero muchísimo, y nada me hace más feliz que estar contigo, pero Jacob, tú sabes lo que hay dentro de mí. Yo no puedo aceptarte si no estoy curada del todo.

- Bella…Yo creía que ya había terminado todo eso, que habías podido superar el daño que él…que te hicieron. Estos meses has estado mucho más contenta. Siento ser así de egoísta, pero pensaba que yo había tenido algo que ver.

- Has tenido todo que ver, Jake, sin ti yo estaría muerta o me habría vuelto loca. De verdad, no sabes hasta que punto te necesito. Pero no puedo mentirte, a ti no. Aún no estoy lista para empezar otra vez. Y nada me gustaría más que estarlo.

Ahora ya no me miraba, sino que mantenía la vista fija en sus manos y no podía verle los ojos. Yo me sentía confusa, como fuera de mi cuerpo.

- Podría con eso. Siento ser así de duro, pero no volverá. Y yo estaré siempre esperando a que tu corazón sane del todo, si es lo que quieres. A mí no me importaría tener aunque solo fuera una parte de tu amor, no necesito que me correspondas del todo hasta que no estés preparada. Es porque te quiero, porque no me imagino lejos de ti ni quiero estarlo.

- Serías el primero en saber que he vuelto a ser yo, no lo dudes.

- Eso espero.

- Lo siento tanto, Jake… - aún temblaba.

- No sientas nada, sólo te he dicho la verdad, como siempre lo hago.

Algo en su mirada me hizo volver a sollozar. Podía sentir su dolor, y me mataba el rechazo que yo misma le había dado. Pero sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

- Jacob, dame tiempo. Prometo intentarlo, y necesito que estés conmigo.

- Te daré todo el tiempo del mundo, yo no tengo prisa. Pero no te sientas presionada, yo no estoy esperando que suceda lo inevitable porque nada lo es. Tú siempre serás libre y no me debes nada.

Pensé que se equivocaba por completo, pero no dije nada. Le debía toda mi vida.

- Seguiré siendo tu amigo, tu mejor amigo, siempre que quieras estaré a tu lado como he hecho hasta ahora. Mis sentimientos hacia ti no van a cambiar ni voy a luchar por cambiarlos porque es inútil. Yo te querré siempre.

La brisa sopló revolviendo su pelo, ya seco.

- Ten claro que te estaré esperando, que no me importa si vas a venir a mí o no, ni cuando vas a hacerlo, ni con que parte de tu corazón me quieres, no voy a medir porcentajes. Creo que una parte de ti ya es mía, y me la he ganado, pero nunca tendrás que darme nada que tú no quieras darme, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo. Te quiero, Jacob.

- Yo también te quiero. Y ojalá te cures pronto, ya no por mí…sino porque no deseo nada más que tu felicidad, Bella.

* * *

_Oooh me encanta este cap! jeje Estoy siendo un poco mala con Jacob, pero pronto le trataré mejor :) al fin y al cabo este fic es para eso, para darle al pobrecito Jake lo que se merece xD_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, de verdad. Me dan muchos ánimos! Espero que les siga gustando. Seguiré actualizando todo lo deprisa que pueda, que ahora en vacaciones tengo que aprovechar. _

_No se olviden del botoncito verde ^^ Graciaaas!_


	5. Rutina

Las noches sucedían a los días, en un ciclo infinito.

Estaba aburrida. Aburrida y cansada de fingir. Estaba en la cafetería, bebiendo de mi batido de fresa, mientras intentaba seguir la cháchara de Mike sobre el partido del domingo. De vez en cuando, en los momentos cumbre de la narración, me miraba y yo procuraba sonreírle y asentir con la cabeza, o mejor, concentrarme en mi pajita.

A mi lado se sentaba Angela, que parecía estar más o menos igual de distraída que yo. Sólo Tyler soltaba algunos gritos de admiración cuando Mike comentaba las mejores jugadas. La historieta duró toda la hora de la comida. Debía haber sido un partido legendario.

La clase de matemáticas no se me hizo eterna, pero no me enteré de nada. Al final, sólo fui capaz de apuntar el número de los ejercicios de deberes. Recorrí el corto trayecto que había entre la puerta principal del instituto y mi monovolumen. Al sentarme frente al volante, ya estaba empapada por la lluvia.

No tenía que ir al trabajo, así que llegué a casa enseguida y me cambié de ropa para estar más cómoda…y seca. Terminé los pocos deberes que tenía en una hora, y después miré dentro de la nevera para decidir qué haría para cenar. Había una lechuga, así que pensé en una ensalada para variar la dieta cárnica de mi padre, y después algo de pollo que había sobrado.

Me encontré sin nada que hacer. Encendí la tele, a la que recurro en momentos críticos, pero no encontré nada de interés. Entonces fue cuando miré el teléfono.

En un momento como aquel, habría llamado a Jacob. No, mejor aún, me habría presentado en su casa sabiendo que sería bien recibida a cualquier hora. Pero ya no estaba del todo segura de cómo andaban las cosas entre nosotros.

Después de la confesión en la playa, sentí que había sido muy poco noble con él. Me había portado fatal, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo arreglarlo. Él no parecía muy afectado al día siguiente, pero poco a poco y sin apenas darnos cuenta, comenzamos a distanciarnos. Ya no me llamaba siempre que salía a nadar, ni para ir a ver a Emily. A mí me entró miedo, miedo a su rechazo, a que definitivamente me apartara de él si yo jugaba sucio y me acercaba demasiado aún después de haberle dado calabazas; así que pensé que seguiría sus pasos. Marcaría las distancias, sin ser tan cercana como antes, para no hacerle más daño.

Sin embargo, la distancia cada vez se hacía mayor. Si conseguía reunir fuerzas para llamarle una vez por semana ya era un logro. Y hacía al menos un mes que no bajaba a la Push. El último día que había visto a Jacob había sido en mi casa, cuando Charlie invitó a Billy a cenar y a ver el dichoso fútbol.

Mientras yo preparaba algo de beber, Jake entró en la cocina.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó, pero su tono de voz no era amable y no despegaba la mirada del suelo.

- Gracias, Jake, no hace falta- dije temblando, e intenté componer una sonrisa para él, que se quedó en una mueca.

En tiempos mejores, él hubiera hecho oídos sordos y se habría puesto a echarme una mano con los vasos. Habríamos charlado sobre cualquier cosa y las risas hubieran inundado la cocina, como siempre que estábamos en ella los dos juntos. Pero aquella vez, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y se fue al salón con nuestros padres. Era grave, teniendo en cuenta lo poco que le gustaba el deporte por la tele.

Después de aquella noche, en la que cruzamos dos frases, le llamé un par de veces. Una de ellas no me lo cogió y la segunda consistió en cinco minutos de charla sin sentido, que acabaron cuando Jacob me dijo que estaba muy liado. Después de eso, no volví a llamar. Cada vez que entraba en casa, tenía la esperanza de ver una lucecita en el contestador, o que Charlie me hubiera dejado algún recado escrito en la libreta.

Me sentía tan mal…Estaba perdiendo a la persona más importante de mi vida, y todo por culpa de un sentimiento marchito. Tenía una promesa firme, él mismo me había dicho que no regresaría jamás, que nunca volvería a verle, y yo me agarraba tontamente a algo que ya sólo existía en mi corazón. No era justo que hiciera daño a las personas de mi presente por un fantasma de mi pasado.

A pesar de todo, sentía que había hecho lo correcto. Pero el precio a pagar me parecía demasiado alto.

Charlie entró en casa haciendo mucho ruido con las botas mojadas. Se las quitó con cuidado, sabiendo que si ensuciaba las escaleras tendría que vérselas conmigo y después pasar la fregona. Colgó el abrigo y vino a la cocina, atraído por el olor del pollo.

Cuando vio la lechuga y el tomate aliñados en un bol grande, se le torció el gesto.

- Bella…-dijo medio divertido- ¿Lechuga?

Yo solté una carcajada, pero no sonó muy auténtica.

- Ya sabes, papá, comida cardiosaludable y todo eso.

- ¿Me vas a salir ahora con el rollo vegetariano?- resopló sonriendo.

- No, papá, tranquilo. Lo hago por ti, creo que te he malacostumbrado cocinando carne y queso y patatas todo el tiempo.

- Pero es lo que me gusta, hija…

Cenamos juntos, sin hablar demasiado, pero no me sentí incómoda.

- Bella- empezó mi padre cuando íbamos por el postre, y por su tono me imaginé que iba a ser una charla paternal.

- Dime, papá.

- Cariño, ¿por qué estás enfadada con Jacob? Hace bastante tiempo que no os veis y antes estabais todo el día juntos.

Suspiré.

- No estoy enfadada con él. Es que…bueno es todo un poco complicado. Pero todo va bien.

- Bella, no me engañes. Billy me ha contado que Jake últimamente está muy huraño, habla y come poco y se pasa el día fuera de casa con Sam y toda su cuadrilla. Pero ya no os llamáis, y tú casi no sales.

- Papá…es un tema un poco difícil para mí- noté como me sonrojaba.

- Ah- dijo mi padre comprendiendo de repente.

Nos quedamos un rato callados. La verdad es que nos parecíamos mucho, porque no nos hacía falta rellenar los silencios incómodos con palabras vacías.

- Pero hija, que un chico se interese por ti no es algo malo…

- ¡Papá! ¿Vamos a hablar de chicos?- me espanté.

- No, no- se apresuró a decir avergonzado- Sólo pensé que con Jacob sería diferente. Parecía que…bueno, no importa. Pero estoy convencido de que podéis arreglarlo. Cuando estás con él, pareces mucho más feliz y eso me alegra, cariño.

- Ya lo sé, papá, gracias. Intentaré hablar con él.

- Me parece perfecto- dijo con una gran sonrisa, y me revolvió el pelo con cariño, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Yo no me aparté.

Recogí la mesa y fregué los platos, mientras Charlie veía la tele. No dejé de pensar en Jacob en ningún momento. Hasta mi padre se había dado cuenta…

Me di una ducha y me lavé el pelo, solo por matar el tiempo. Me puse un chándal limpio y viejo para dormir. Bajé un rato con Charlie y me acurruqué en el sofá, viendo un estúpido programa de parodias, pero que nos hizo reír de vez en cuando.

Pensar en Jacob me sacaba de quicio. ¿Por qué no me llamaba? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en alejarse de mí? Había prometido no hacerme daño, pero por lo visto se lo había pensado dos veces. Menudo crío, echando por la borda todo lo que habíamos compartido durante meses. Me lo imaginé tan feliz en la Push, haciendo el tonto con los chicos, y me hirvió la sangre. ¿Pero es que no se iba a dar cuenta de lo mucho que me dolía? Debía importarle muy poco nuestra amistad.

Estaba enfadada y no me paré a pensar en mi parte de culpa. Por supuesto, la tenía. Le estaba acusando de no dar señales de vida cuando yo tampoco movía un dedo.

Sonó el timbre. Charlie se sobresaltó y yo abrí los ojos de repente. El reloj marcaba las once menos veinticinco. Me recorrió un presentimiento y salté del sofá. Al abrir la puerta, contra el cielo oscuro y sin luna, se recortaba la figura de Jacob Black.

* * *

_Comparado con el anterior, este cap es más corto y muuucho menos bonito jeje pero actualizo para despedir el año y dejarles los dientes largos para 2010...:)_

_Gracias de verdad por todos los reviews. Ojalá les siga gustando. Sé que soy pesada :) pero si comentan me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. Y prometo que lo que viene es muuy interesante...asi que espero revieeeews!_

_Espero que tengais una muy buena entrada de año y seais felices. Gracias otra vez, por leer, por comentar, por estar ahi siguiendo a esta parejita con tanto interes como yo! Que 2010 nos traiga lo mejor, un monton de cosas buenas, y a Jacob Black con un lazo rojo al cuello jejejej un beeeeso!_


	6. Renacer

Me miraba con la cabeza ladeada desde la puerta, sin emoción en sus ojos. Estaba apoyado en el marco, y cruzó los brazos en cuanto abrí.

- Jacob…- murmuré con un hilo de voz.

Su expresión neutra se transformó en una sonrisa tímida, borrando de un plumazo todo mi enfado. Iba en vaqueros, a la rodilla y una camiseta blanca. Intenté devolverle la sonrisa, pero me temblaron los labios y tuve que sujetarme a la puerta para no tambalearme.

- ¿Quién es, Bella?- gritaba Charlie mientras se acercaba.

Parecía preocupado, pero cuando vio a Jacob le cambió la cara por completo. Sonrió e inclinó la cabeza, sin decir nada. Él le devolvió el saludo levantando una mano y sonrió también, y después Charlie dio media vuelta y se fue de nuevo al sofá. Obviamente, estaba encantado de ver que las cosas podían empezar a cambiar esa misma noche.

Jacob y yo nos miramos de nuevo. Creo que en aquel momento nada podía hacer que yo apartara la mirada de él. Se le veía nervioso, incómodo. No estaba acostumbrada a verlo así, con los músculos en tensión, y los puños cerrados. Pero estaba aún más guapo, si cabe.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos en la puerta de casa, cada uno a un lado. Empecé a notar el frío de la noche, porque no llevaba nada de abrigo encima de la camiseta. Jacob notó mi temblor, y me tendió una sudadera que llevaba en la mano. Lo vi de reojo, la cogí sin mirar, y él sonrió. Era de color rojo oscuro, y me la puse de una sola vez, para no dejar de mirarle, por si desaparecía. Jacob empezó a reírse porque me había despeinado, pero su risa hizo que aquel horrible mes sin él se desvaneciera.

Le eché los brazos al cuello y me apreté contra su cuerpo, sintiendo su calor. Él me rodeó la cintura con los brazos. En ese momento, ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza que podía estar siendo cruel, dándole falsas esperanzas. Sólo me inundó la alegría. Podía escuchar cómo se reía con suavidad junto a mi oreja, mientras me estrechaba con fuerza. Volvía a tenerle conmigo y aquella certeza maravillosa me recorrió entera.

- Bella, no puedo seguir así- me dijo Jacob al oído.

Me estremecí y no era por el frío. Me separé un poco de él, lo justo como para poder mirarle a la cara.

- ¿Por qué has venido?- pregunté a bocajarro, y al momento me arrepentí al ver su gesto de decepción- Espera, espera, no quería preguntarlo así…estoy feliz de que vengas, ya lo sabes, sólo quiero saber porque hoy. Tengo curiosidad.

- Bueno…no ha sido por nada en concreto. Estaba viendo la tele y pensé en ti, y me di cuenta de que todo esto era una tontería, de que estaba perdiéndome un montón de tiempo contigo y que no debía desperdiciarlo así. Lo había pensado más veces, pero ninguna tan en serio como esta noche. Perdóname si os he despertado.

Me reí, y la risa salió tan natural que me quedé sorprendida.

- No me acuesto tan temprano, pero aún así, ¿crees que eso importaría?

- A lo mejor- dijo, sonriendo divertido mientras me cogía un mechón de pelo para colocarlo detrás de mi oreja. Su roce me puso la piel de gallina- He de confesar que me daba un poco de miedo venir, no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar. Y también un poco de vergüenza.

- ¿Vergüenza?- repetí incrédula- ¿Conmigo?

- Sí- y se sonrojó- No sé, este tiempo ha sido muy raro entre nosotros y no estaba seguro de que ibas a decirme o si me ibas a abrir la puerta…

Los dos nos reímos a coro, aunque no me gustó el comentario.

J- ake, las cosas pueden estar raras, pero deberías saber que yo nunca te cerraré la puerta.

- Mmm… ¿soy yo o esa frase tiene un doble sentido muy interesante?- le miré con cara de pocos amigos y él sonrió- Estoy de broma, Bells. Pero es cierto que no puedo seguir así, no soy capaz de tratarte de distinta manera y quiero estar contigo. Como amiga, no pido más- se apresuró a aclarar.

Recordé una vez más la charla en la playa. Y también mi angustia al pensar en él. Edward. Esa era mi verdadera condena. Sin embargo, por un momento, algo me sorprendió. Estaba pensando en su nombre, en su boca, y mi pecho no sangraba. Estaba tranquila, dolida porque siempre tendría una herida con su nombre en el corazón, pero parecía que el tiempo había soplado sobre las ruinas de ese amor y había barrido el polvo acumulado durante aquel interminable año. Un año desde que se marchó, desde que me dijo que no era buena para él. No podía creer que se me hubiera hecho tan largo y tan corto al mismo tiempo. Edward. Desde luego, su nombre estaba grabado a fuego en mí y nunca podría borrarlo. Pero su espacio era más pequeño, la herida había cicatrizado. Me quedé sin aliento.

Me sentía libre, completamente libre. Mi vida podía continuar, yo no me iba a morir si él no volvía a buscarme. Estaba segura de aquello. Miré a Jacob, sintiéndome tan feliz que pensé que me iba a estallar el alma.

- Me conformo con que todo siga como siempre. Los chicos y Emily te echan mucho de menos…y yo por supuesto. De verdad, no soy capaz de alejarme de ti.

- Yo tampoco quiero estar sin ti, Jacob- y de repente esas palabras cobraron otro matiz en mi mente, y me sobresaltó la fuerza de los latidos de mi corazón.

Le acaricié la cara, con las manos temblando. Su piel morena quemaba bajo mis dedos. De pronto, todos los detalles de su rostro se me antojaban perfectos, como si nunca le hubiera mirado antes. Sus ojos negros estaban clavados en mí.

- Entonces, ¿amigos otra vez?

- Claro. Amigos- solté una risita nerviosa, y me sonrojé.

- Eso es lo que quería escuchar. Gracias- dijo aliviado, y sonrió.

En silencio, nos abrazamos de nuevo.

Me sentía completa. Tranquila, protegida, a su lado no iba a pasarme nada. Él me había salvado de mi dolor, había conseguido reconstruirme. Mi pasado era eso, pasado, y todo gracias a él.

Nos separamos lentamente, aunque sus manos seguían en mi cintura y las mías en su cuello. Notaba su respiración, su corazón latiendo. Estaba allí, lleno de vida y conmigo. Nada podía hacerme más feliz. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y supe lo que iba a hacer.

Nos besamos. En un instante, no fui capaz de pensar en nada, sólo me dejé llevar por la sensación cálida e inesperada de sus labios sobre los míos. Era una locura, y yo lo sabía, pero no deseaba ninguna otra cosa, solamente quería estar con él. Sentí sus manos en todas y en ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, arrancando escalofríos de mi piel. Yo me aferraba a él, acariciándole el pelo y la espalda, sintiendo su fuerza. No tenía que contenerme, podía besarle con todas mis ganas, sin miedo y era maravilloso. Las sensaciones se me hacían nuevas. Sus labios sabían a vida, a bosque y eran tibios y suaves.

De repente, en medio de aquella espiral, se encendió una chispa en mi mente, y pensé en Edward. Fue solo un segundo de angustia, de preguntarme si era aquello lo que realmente yo quería, hasta que conseguí enterrarlo para siempre, sin dolor, sin rencores, porque no necesitaba más que lo que tenía en aquel momento. Estar en brazos de Jacob.

Los minutos pasaban. Fui vagamente consciente de que Charlie podía asomarse en cualquier momento y sorprendernos, pero no me importó. Creo que nunca podría haberme cansado de aquel beso.

Así que, cuando Jacob separó su boca unos milímetros de la mía, me puse de puntillas para alcanzarla de nuevo. Pero él colocó dulcemente su mano entre las dos.

- Bella…mi Bella- dijo, con la respiración entrecortada, como yo- ¿Qué está pasando?

- Quizá no te has dado cuenta, pero nos estamos besando- reí.

- Sí, creo que me he dado cuenta de eso. Pero me resulta difícil de creer…-me rozaba la barbilla con un dedo- No lo entiendo. Es…es lo más increíble que he sentido nunca.

Me miraba con unos ojos que me removían por dentro.

- Soñaba con besarte desde hace meses. No sabes cuantas horas he pasado imaginando como sería, como te haría sentir bien. Pero ha sido mucho mejor de lo que me imaginaba.

- Me he sentido mejor que bien. Ha sido perfecto, Jacob.

Él dejó un roce de su boca en mi labio inferior y temblé. Nos quedamos un rato callados, muy cerca el uno del otro. Su aliento me calentaba la mejilla.

- Perdona si te ha molestado. Ha sido un impulso tonto y no volverá a pasar.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?- pregunté asustada.

- Que no quiero aprovecharme de la situación. Ya te dije que siempre serás libre y yo no soy quien para besarte cuando me dé la gana. Tú mandas, ya lo sabes.

- Jake, he sido yo la que ha empezado.

- ¿Ah, sí?- se le veía sorprendido.

- Sí. Y es verdad que ha sido un impulso tonto, pero me alegro de haberlo tenido. Creo que sí volverá a pasar, al menos por mi parte. Ahora mandas tú.

Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la sonrisa deslumbrante. Subió una mano desde mi cintura para ponerla en mi pelo.

¿- Qué significa eso, Bells? ¿Qué intentas decirme?

Suspiré. Era mi turno, se lo debía.

- Significa que te quiero, que no quiero nada más que estar contigo, Jake. Que estaba perdida, muerta en vida y tú has hecho que todo vuelva a estar bien. Eres tan bueno conmigo, tan divertido, siento que puedo contártelo todo. Eres valiente como yo nunca podré serlo. Y eres guapísimo- me sonrojé- Te va a sonar peliculero, pero…es que siento que eres mi alma gemela, que tengo esta oportunidad para no dejarte ir. Y me sabe mal decirte esto ahora, porque tú me has dado todo y yo he sido una egoísta contigo.

- Pero…- dudó él- ¿Qué hay de lo que hablamos en la playa? Hace un mes aún estabas pasándolo mal. ¿Cómo está tu alma?

- Tú la has curado- dije convencida.

Leyó la verdad en mis ojos.

- Sé que te mereces algo mejor que yo- continué- Pero si aún sientes algo por mí y no he sido tan tonta como para que me olvides…

- Entonces…

- Quédate conmigo- le pedí- Yo también te prometo que nunca te haré daño, que intentaré con todas mis fuerzas hacerte feliz.

Estábamos exultantes de alegría. Él me miró medio minuto antes de besarme otra vez, despertando en mí sensaciones que nunca creí que sentiría.

- No mientes nada bien- susurró mientras nuestros labios se acariciaban- Merecerte a ti ya es un premio.

Yo era Bella y él Jacob, y de algún modo nos pertenecíamos.

* * *

_Tendría que haber aguantado un poco más para publicar y que os comierais las uñas unos días todavía, pero no podía resistirlo! Tengo este capítulo desde hace unos días, y es que me comían las ganas de que lo leyerais YA! :)_

_No he sido capaz de poner con palabras todo lo que quería, pero espero que os guste. Es lo que tendría que haber pasado no? Me gustaría escribirlo de cien maneras diferentes!_

_Espero reviews como regalo de Reyes! :) Con lo bien que me he portado actualizando tan pronto... Sera mi espiritu navideño! Solo deciros que a partir de ahora viene lo bueno, por lo menos lo que a mí más me gusta jeje. Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando! Dejo ya el rollo, que me alargo..._

_Como este año he sido muy buena, me pido un Jacob Black esperándome en mi puerta..._


	7. Luz

_Ya tenía ganas de actualizar! Es que con la vuelta a la rutina no es tan fácil sentarse a escribir..._

* * *

Parecía que la vida iba por su curso natural. El tiempo seguía transcurriendo, pero no era doloroso. Al revés, cada segundo era nuevo, como respirar aire puro después de estar mucho tiempo encerrado. Cada día era diferente al anterior. Ni en mis mejores sueños podía imaginar algo así. Estaba con Jacob Black, pero de un modo que no me cabía en la cabeza. No sólo estaba con él físicamente, cuando me abrazaba contra su pecho, bien resguardada del frío; era mucho más. Estaba unida a él, con mi mente y toda mi alma. Él me quería, no sabía porque, pero era cierto. Y yo le quería también. Era así de sencillo y de perfecto.

Cuando empezamos a salir, desde aquel primer beso en mi puerta, pensé que las cosas se pondrían difíciles. Que yo me pasaría las horas preguntándome si aquello era bueno para nosotros, que Jake sufriría por mi culpa y que las personas de nuestro alrededor se opondrían rotundamente a aquella relación, tan evidente para todos, pero que tanto daño nos había hecho. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

Desde el primer momento, estar con él fue tan natural como respirar. Me sentía de nuevo cerca de alguien, mucho más cerca que de nadie antes. Él me hacía sentir bien, a gusto conmigo misma, y yo intentaba mostrarle lo que sentía por él y devolverle todo lo bueno que él me daba.

Todo me parecía bien. Las mañanas eran más luminosas cuando él subía a despertarme, y las noches menos frías cuando me rodeaba con sus brazos y me acariciaba el pelo hasta quedarme dormida. Pensaba que nadie podía sustituir a Edward sobre mi edredón, pero comprobé que me había equivocado. Aunque a veces pensaba en Edward, ya no era terrible como antes y podía analizar con calma que no le necesitaba. Me hubiera gustado hablar con él frente a frente y decirle la verdad, dejar las cartas sobre la mesa. Contarle el sufrimiento por el que me había hecho pasar, pero no como un reproche, sino para que supiera que él había sido el causante y, sin embargo, no el testigo. Explicarle también mis dudas, y decirle que todo aquello estaba perdonado, que gracias a eso había encontrado a Jacob. Nunca tendría la oportunidad de hablar con él y en el fondo me daba miedo su reacción. Y eso que tenía la convicción absoluta de que Jacob era mi otra mitad.

Lo había comprendido a la perfección una noche, cuando sólo habían pasado tres semanas desde que empezamos y dieciocho días desde que lo habíamos hecho oficial. Él se lo había contado a Billy y yo a Charlie; al día siguiente, por supuesto, se sabía en todo Forks y la noticia corría como la pólvora en la reserva. Los tres días que tardamos en contarlo fueron una tontería, porque no pretendíamos ocultar nada, pero preferimos concedernos un poco de calma antes de que se organizara el revuelo. Creo que fueron los tres mejores días de mi vida. Pasé con Jacob tres cuartas partes del tiempo, con descansos para dormir e ir al baño, y no quería que acabara. El viernes, al día siguiente de besarnos por primera vez, me hice la enferma y Charlie no puso objeción alguna, aunque no podía estar con mejor cara. Pasamos todo el día juntos, por la mañana tirados en mi sofá, hablando de todo lo que se nos ocurrió, y por la tarde haciendo cosas en casa para que mi padre no llegara y se encontrara la ropa sin lavar y sin cena. Durmió a mi lado, y yo apenas pude pegar ojo mirándole.

La tarde en cuestión la habíamos pasado en casa de Emily. Tanto ella como Sam y todos los chicos habían aceptado muy contentos la noticia de que yo ya era oficialmente una "chica lobo". Seguían con sus bromas, como siempre, pero tampoco cambió su trato hacia mí. Yo para ellos hacía tiempo que era una más.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer, decidimos dar por terminada la reunión. Los chicos salieron corriendo hacia sus casas a través del bosque; hubiera jurado que algunos entraron directamente en fase. Jacob y yo nos marchamos en mi Chevy, dejando por el camino a los hermanos Clearwater en su casa. Después, fui a dejarle a él, aunque se empeñaba en acompañarme a casa.

- Bells, no seas tonta. Vamos a tu casa, y cuando te duermas ya me las apañaré para venir.

-Jake, deberías cenar en casa hoy. Tu padre me mira con mala cara cada vez que me ve y no quiero que piense que retengo a su hijo.

- Desde luego, no le retienes contra su voluntad…-dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia mí.

- Jacob Black…-protesté, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque dejó que sus labios rozaran mi barbilla.

- ¿Y por qué no te quedas a cenar con nosotros?- propuso sin dejar de besarme.

- Porque no he avisado a Charlie…

- No podías haberme dado peor excusa. Anda, vamos.

Se separó de mí y apagó el motor, quitando las llaves del contacto. Luego bajó de un salto y corrió a abrirme la puerta del otro lado. Fuimos hasta su casa cogidos de la mano, y en cuanto llamó al timbre le solté. Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero yo no quería que Billy nos viera tan juntos. Al menos, no tan pronto, porque aún me daba un poco de vergüenza.

Billy abrió la puerta y nos sonrió, aunque cuando dirigió la vista hacia mí, me pareció una sonrisa un poco forzada, y no la ancha y alegre tan habitual en él.

- Papá, ¿puede quedarse Bella a cenar?- preguntó Jacob mientras entrábamos al salón, y se dejaba caer a un lado del sofá.

- Sí, claro. Hay pizza, Bella, espero que no te importe. Pero es que no tenía ganas de cocinar.

- Me encanta la pizza- dije con una sonrisa.

- Deberías llamar a Charlie- sugirió Billy sin devolvérmela.

Tragué saliva y cogí el teléfono. Miré a Jacob, que asintió con la cabeza, dándome a entender que podía usarlo. Le conté a mi padre que me quedaba a cenar donde los Black y le pareció bien. Me hizo prometer que no llegaría muy tarde.

- No, papá, volveré luego conduciendo. Estoy allí enseguida. Gracias. Un beso, papá- y colgué.

La pizza estaba caliente cuando nos sentamos a cenar. Habló casi todo el tiempo Jacob, y de vez en cuando Billy comentaba algo. Yo intenté pasarme todo el tiempo con la boca llena, para hablar lo menos posible y excusarme si me preguntaban algo. No me sentía del todo cómoda, y menos cuando notaba la mirada de Billy clavada en mí desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Terminamos y ayudé a recoger. Tenía unas ganas locas de irme, y no sabía por qué. Jacob notó mi impaciencia y me echó una mirada inquisitiva, pero yo le sonreí.

- Bueno, chicos, muchas gracias por la cena. Es un poco tarde, así que me marcho ya- dije, intentando no parecer demasiado tensa.

- Quédate un rato, Bella- propuso Billy, lo que me sorprendió- Estoy seguro de que a Charlie no le importará.

Asentí con la cabeza, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Jacob- llamó su padre- Necesito que me traigas mis pastillas, por favor. Están en el cajón de mi escritorio.

- Claro, papá- dijo él y fue a buscarlas.

Estaba a solas con Billy en el saloncito y no me pareció una casualidad. Él me miraba con sus ojos grandes, que siempre me había parecido que contenían toda la sabiduría del mundo, o al menos gran parte de ella. Se oía el tic tac de las manecillas del reloj de la pared.

- Bella, me gustaría hablar contigo- ya sabía yo que las pastillas habían sido una excusa.

- Claro, Billy. Dime.

- Verás. No es fácil lo que voy a decirte, pero siento que debo hacerlo. Sé que ahora mi hijo y tú estáis juntos y me alegro por ello, de verdad, porque él siempre ha estado interesado en ti. Lo único que me preocupa eres tú.

Me estaba sintiendo peor por momentos.

- Bella, no tengo nada contra ti. Charlie es para mí como un hermano y tú desde niña eras como otra hija. Eres una chica estupenda, me alegra que Jacob te haya encontrado. Y siempre eres bienvenida en esta casa y en la reserva, siento si estos días me he mostrado un poco antipático contigo.

- No te preocupes, Billy.

- Gracias. Pero me inquieta tu pasado. No se puede ignorar que hasta hace poco estabas completamente metida en otra vida.

En ese momento, entendí adonde quería ir a parar, y no pude culparle por ello. Yo había hecho daño a Jacob, y eso me dolía en lo más profundo. Billy había tenido que ver a su hijo rechazado por mí, yo, que vivía tan feliz en brazos de otro, sin preocuparme de los sentimientos del hombre por el que ahora suspiraba. Lo más difícil de todo había sido perdonarme a mí misma.

- Billy, no sigas. Quiero que sepas que estoy con Jacob porque le quiero como a nada en este mundo- hasta yo me sorprendí de mis palabras- Mis errores del pasado están hablados y perdonados, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

- ¿Es la verdad? Debes entender, Bella, que yo no quiero nada más que la felicidad de mi hijo, y ya bastante mal lo ha pasado.

- Lo sé, y créeme que siento cada segundo de dolor que yo le he causado. Soy consciente de eso. Pero hoy las cosas han cambiado, estamos juntos, nos queremos. Siempre seremos libres, eso también debes saberlo- recordé las palabras de Emily.

- Por supuesto- asintió él.

- La relación es nuestra- dije, temiendo ser grosera.

- Claro que sí, Bella, perdona. No pretendía meterme donde no debo- leí en su expresión una sincera disculpa y por primera vez, vi a Billy como era, un hombre ya maduro, que había soportado el paso de los años solo, dando su vida por sus hijos - Entiende que soy el padre de Jacob. Que me preocupa que esté bien.

- Yo también lo siento. No quería decir eso. Tienes derecho a saber lo que pasa. Pero Billy, tienes que saber que aunque los Cullen volvieran, ahora mi vida es Jacob.

Hacía por lo menos un año que no decía el nombre de la familia de vampiros que me había acogido como a una igual, y me dio una punzada de nostalgia. Vi sus rostros por un instante: Carslile, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie…y Edward. Todos hermosos, como esculpidos en piedra.

Billy me sonrió, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. En ese momento, apareció Jacob y sólo su rostro moreno ocupó mi mente.

- Aquí están, papá. Cuidado con las sobredosis- le tendió el tubo blanco y luego le dio una palmada cariñosa en el hombro- Voy a acompañar a Bella.

- De acuerdo. Adiós, Bella- dijo Billy, y su sonrisa me indicó que estábamos en paz. La atmósfera era distinta, ahora me sentía cómoda y tranquila, como en mi propia casa.

Conduje hasta casa sin que el velocímetro pasara de ochenta por hora. En el asiento del copiloto, Jacob se desesperaba y yo me reía de sus bromas. No quise preguntarle, pero supuse que habría escuchado parte de la conversación, no por cotilleo, sino por accidente. Me sentía en calma, después de haber soltado todo lo que pensaba.

- Fin del trayecto. ¡Aleluya!- resopló él cuando llegamos a mi casa.

Riendo, paré el motor y me puse el abrigo.

- Voy a darle las buenas noches a Charlie y te espero arriba.

- Como usted diga, señorita- dijo Jacob, y acto seguido me besó. Fue delicado, apenas un roce de labios, pero me hizo estremecer. Cogí su cabeza entre mis manos y me acerqué más a él, todo lo que me permitía la palanca de cambios. Noté su mano en mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él como un imán. De pronto, me dio la impresión de que el coche se iba a derretir.

- Jake, Jake...Te espero arriba- repetí, suspirando. Me costó un mundo separarme de su abrazo, pero no me veía capaz de soportar tanto calor en un espacio tan cerrado.

- De acuerdo- dijo él riendo.

Entré en casa sudando y con el corazón acelerado. Charlie se había quedado dormido en el sofá. Le desperté suavemente, porque sino a la mañana siguiente iba a estar doblado por el dolor de espalda. Gruñendo, me dio un torpe beso en la frente y subió a acostarse. Yo me di una ducha rápida y me lavé los dientes.

Cuando entré en mi habitación llevaba un viejo pijama azul, pero Jacob me miró desde el borde de mi cama con ojos de adoración, como si llevara puesto un Armani. Temblé de pies a cabeza y me eché en sus brazos, dejando mi cara contra su pecho y notando su delicioso olor.

Casi todas las noches esperaba a que yo me durmiera y después se marchaba a casa. A Charlie le encantaba Jacob, pero no me parecía bien que le sorprendiera abrazado a mí por la mañana. Suponía que no iba a hacerle mucha gracia. Ya eran bastantes noches a su lado, pero aún así cada una de ellas se me hacía especial, distinta. Aquella la recuerdo por el aroma de Jacob, por la textura de su camiseta que rozaba mi cara y por mis pensamientos, no sé por qué.

Poco a poco, mientras me tarareaba una canción que se estaba inventando, fui cerrando los ojos y dejando la mente en blanco. No nos hizo falta decir nada. Justo antes de quedarme dormida, noté sus labios en mi frente y recuerdo lo que pensé con toda claridad. Sentí que era mío realmente y que no quería otra cosa que no fuera él. Eso me bastó para dormir de un tirón toda la noche.

* * *

_Acostumbrada a escribir más seguido, lo echaba mucho de menos :) Espero que también os guste este cap. Me ha salido un poco largo, será el mono de la escritura..jeje_

_No me cansaré de dar las gracias por los reviews, de verdad, me hacen mucha ilusión. Espero que sigais conmigo esta historia como hasta ahora, sois geniales. Y si es la primera vez que lees, bienvenido! No te olvides de dejar review! :)_

_He vuelto a la rutina como os decía, así que si espero que me perdoneis si tardo un poco mas en actualizar. Es que os tengo muy mal acostumbrados xD _

_Espero que vaya todo bien. A ver que os parece este cap! Abrazos!_


	8. Conversaciones

La mañana era fresca pero lucía el sol. Estaba preparando café, pero no me daba tiempo a terminarlo, porque ya llegaba tarde al instituto, así que dejé la cafetera humeante en la encimera y salí corriendo hacia el coche, con los cordones de las zapatillas sin atar. Estuve a punto de tropezarme, pero la suerte parecía sonreírme. Conduje todo lo deprisa que pude y llegué con la hora justa para entrar en biología.

Las clases cada día eran más ligeras. Se acercaban los exámenes finales y algunos profesores se dedicaban a dar toda la materia que no habían explicado en los meses anteriores, pero la mayoría pasaban la clase dando charlas sobre la importancia del estudio, de la universidad y de forjarse un porvenir y todo eso. Mientras, yo procuraba repasar mentalmente en que asignatura estaba, porque todas las horas me parecían la misma. Llevaba el estudio bastante atrasado, y lo sabía, pero el trabajo en la tienda de los Newton, cuidar de Charlie y dedicar todo el resto del tiempo a estar con la persona que más quería no me dejaba minutos libres. No me preocupaba demasiado, normalmente no tenía problemas una vez que me lo tomaba en serio. Quizá había llegado el momento de concentrarse.

A la hora del almuerzo, me senté con Angela y Mike, como de costumbre. El tema de conversación de las últimas dos semanas había sido el baile de graduación y sobre todo los vestidos que llevaríamos. La sola idea de calzarme unos tacones de aguja y bailar toda la noche me horrorizaba, cosa que a Jacob le parecía de lo más divertido. Me había hecho prometer que me compraría un traje digno de la ocasión.

Aquel día se nos unió Jessica, que estaba más amable según se terminaba el curso, y también Eric y Ben. Jess parloteó un rato sobre el vestido rosa que pensaba comprarse esa misma tarde.

- Espero que no se haya agotado, porque es precioso. Llega hasta los pies, de verdad, es una pasada- se la veía feliz- ¿Qué vestido vas a llevar tú, Bella?

- Pues…todavía no tengo ninguno- dije sonriendo.

- ¡La graduación es en menos de dos semanas!

- Ya…Bueno, supongo que tendré que ir a comprármelo pronto.

- A mí me gustaría ir de morado- intervino Angela, hablando bajito- ¿Y a ti?

- Mmm…azul, por ejemplo. No lo sé- dije.

- Azul…- dijo Mike pensativo- Yo tengo que comprarme una corbata nueva. El azul quedaría muy bonito- me guiñó un ojo.

Uno de los muchos puntos buenos de estar con Jacob es que vendría conmigo al baile, y eso era innegociable. No quería ni imaginarme que habría pasado si Mike hubiera albergado esperanzas de venir conmigo.

- Creo que iré este fin de semana de compras- dije, sin pensarlo mucho.

La conversación la continuó Jessica hablando sobre el peligro que corría su vida si no encontraba un par de zapatos a juego con el vestido.

Trabajé por la tarde, evitando a Mike todo lo que pude. No tenía nada contra él, de hecho me parecía un chico agradable en general, pero no quería desilusionarle. Para mí, sólo había uno. Precisamente, el que me esperaba en la puerta de la tienda, subido en una intimidante moto negra.

Jacob no llevaba casco, ni chaqueta, a pesar de que yo no hacía más que repetírselo. Decía que era casi imposible que se cayera de la moto y, en caso de que eso pasara, su cabeza era lo bastante dura como para aguantarlo. Se me ocurrió volver a decírselo, aunque no serviría de nada, pero fue una ocurrencia momentánea, hasta que vi su sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Jacob aún me ponía nerviosa.

- Hola- dije con las mejillas coloradas.

- Hola preciosa- dijo él, y rozó sus labios con los míos- Anda, sube.

Yo sí tenía que llevar casco. Montando con Jake, la velocidad me daba menos miedo, aunque seguía agarrándome con todas mis fuerzas a su cintura, por si acaso. No sabía dónde me llevaba, porque no cogió la carretera que nos dejaba en mi casa, pero no me importó. Me gustaba sentirlo así, tan cerca, con el viento en mi pelo y en mis oídos.

Cuando frenó, abrí sin ganas los ojos. Casi me había quedado dormida contra su espalda. La luz del día me cegó un momento y parpadeé varias veces para acostumbrarme. Me dio la mano para ayudarme a bajar de la inmensa moto, y cuando mire a mi alrededor, vi que estábamos en la linde del bosque. Anduvimos un rato, hasta llegar a un claro, rodeado de árboles jóvenes. Había un fuego encendido en medio, y se oían voces y risas. Allí estaban todos: Sam, Emily, Jared, Quil, Embry, Paul, Seth y Leah.

Emily estaba peinando la melena de Leah en trenzas. Yo sabía que eran primas, y que Sam quiso primero a Leah, había estado saliendo con ella durante bastante tiempo, pero después se imprimó. No tenía tanta confianza con Leah como para preguntarle por la historia, pero supuse que habría sido muy doloroso para ella. Sin embargo, en ese momento, las dos estaban sonrientes y conversaban.

Paul estaba cocinando algo en el fuego, hablando con Embry. Y el resto de los chicos se pasaban una vieja pelota, sin dejar de reír. Al oírnos llegar, levantaron la cabeza y diez voces diferentes nos saludaron. Jacob se acercó a Sam, sin soltarme la mano, y le puso la otra en su hombro. Noté como el alfa asentía, casi sin mover la cabeza, pero no se me escapó el movimiento.

- Me voy con las chicas- dije nerviosa.

- Vale. Ahora mismo voy contigo- me dijo Jacob, pero no me miró.

Fui a sentarme con Leah y Emily, que me besó en la mejilla. Hablaban de una película que habían visto en el cine. A veces, se me hacía raro escucharlas hablar de cosas tan normales, porque cuando las miraba me parecían criaturas como de otro mundo. Leah, la chica que se transformaba en lobo, y Emily, la mujer comprometida con el jefe de la manada. Dicho así, cualquiera pensaría que estaba hablando de una novela de ciencia ficción.

Emily se ofreció a peinarme, pero yo no quería apartar los ojos de Jacob, que hablaba con Sam en voz baja, con las cabezas muy pegadas. No sabía que estaba pasando, y me sentía mal, confusa. ¿Por qué Jacob no me había dicho dónde íbamos?

Al cabo de unos minutos, que se me hicieron eternos, mi chico lobo se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano. Ninguna de las chicas hizo preguntas cuando me fui con él. Me llevó despacio hacia una zona con más árboles, donde había menos luz.

- Bella, Sam quiere hablar con nosotros.

- ¿Qué?

- Sólo quiere decirte lo mismo que mi padre.

- ¿Desde cuándo sabes que hablé con tu padre, Jacob?

- Bueno, mi casa no es muy grande y además, ya me dijo que quería tener unas palabras contigo- rió.

- Ya- fruncí los labios.

- Vamos, Bells, no te enfades. Creo que estuviste genial. Le dejaste las cosas claras al viejo Billy, y yo ya sabía que le contestarías algo como lo que le dijiste. Te agradezco que defendieras nuestra relación. Me dieron ganas de salir en ese momento y comerte allí mismo.

No pude evitar reírme. Apreté con fuerza su mano caliente.

- La próxima vez, podrías contármelo. Y decirme que venimos con todos, al menos, o avisarme de que Sam me va a echar la charla.

- Yo no sabía que iba a ser hoy.

- Pero sabías que iba a ser.

- Sí, eso sí- admitió de mala gana- Pero tú también tendrías que saberlo. Sam es como mi segundo padre.

Sam nos esperaba sentado en una enorme roca. Su postura era relajada, pero aún así, imponía. Miró detrás nuestro, y vi que Emily nos había seguido, sin yo darme cuenta. Ella nos adelantó para colocarse junto a Sam y le besó en la cabeza dulcemente. Él cerró un momento los ojos, pero los abrió enseguida, mirándonos con dureza.

- Sam- dijo Jacob simplemente. El ambiente distendido que había en el claro, entre amigos, era ahora mucho más serio, como si estuviéramos en una reunión, o esperando a que empezara algo importante.

- Jacob- respondió el Alfa con su voz grave- Bella- me miró e inclinó la cabeza.

Yo respondí torpemente a su saludo, con una sonrisa. Emily me miraba, como intentando tranquilizarme.

- Bella- repitió y se levantó de la roca con un movimiento lento y grácil- Ahora eres verdaderamente de los nuestros. Te doy la bienvenida.

¿Qué había que decir en estos casos?

- Soy el Alfa, y hablo en nombre de toda la manada cuando te digo que estamos contentos de que sea así. También nos alegramos por Jacob, nuestro hermano, puesto que su felicidad es la nuestra.

Jacob seguía de mi mano y estaba muy quieto. Apenas podía notar si estaba respirando. Me reí por dentro recordando la charla sobre vestidos de graduación de aquella misma mañana, que ahora se me hacía tan estúpida. Parecía haber pasado un siglo.

- Sin embargo, tú también debes estar contenta y segura de lo que has decidido. De lo contrario, podrías causar mucho dolor. Nada te retiene aquí con nosotros, tú no estás marcada para esto- supuse que se refería a los genes de la licantropía- Cuando quieras, podrás marcharte. No tengo que explicarte cuál es nuestra situación, ni quienes son nuestros enemigos.

Sam cambió el tono. Había hablado como el líder que era, pero ahora parecía que me suplicaba.

- Confío en que no actúas a la ligera, y que tu pasado ha servido para reconstruirte hoy. Sólo puedo pedirte que tomes en peso tu vida y la de Jacob, que ahora es tu compañero.

- Será así- dije, aunque no sé donde saqué las palabras. No había entendido todo lo que Sam me había dicho, pero intuía que era algo esencial y que se me escapaba.

- Entonces, bienvenida otra vez- Sam me sonrió y aquella especie de conexión milenaria que se había creado durante esa conversación se desvaneció.

Las risas inundaron el bosque otra vez. Sentí como si hubiera viajado a ninguna parte, sin tiempo ni distancia, y de pronto estaba otra vez allí. Jacob espiró con fuerza a mi lado, y me dio la vuelta, hacia donde estaban los otros. Emily y Sam se besaron a nuestra espalda.

- ¡Jacob!- gritó Quil y le pasó la pelota. En un momento, estábamos jugando, con bastante poca maña por mi parte.

- ¿Ha sido muy duro contigo?- me preguntó Embry en voz baja. Estaba a mi lado en el círculo. Supe a que se refería.

- No, no demasiado- dije sonriendo.

- No te asustes, esto pasa siempre. Cada vez que llega alguien nuevo a la manada.

- Ah, ¿eso significa que soy de la manada?- pregunté sorprendida, porque Sam ya me lo había dicho, pero no había tenido tiempo de pensarlo.

- Claro- rió Embry- Eres la chica de Jacob.

Siempre me había sentido parte del grupo, pero debía haber niveles de pertenencia, por lo que estaba oyendo aquel día. Parecía que para ellos era obvio que había dado un paso más. Seth me guiñó el ojo cuando miré al frente para pasar la pelota que tenía en las manos. Maldita sea, ¿es que allí no se podía tener una conversación privada?

* * *

_Este capítulo me pareció un poco formal, pero tenía que ponerlo, como una entrada definitiva en el grupo de los lobos. Espero que os guste._

_Gracias de nuevo por todos vuestros comentarios, me hacen mucha ilusión. Hoy quiero dar gracias especiales a oceanide! :)_

_El próximo capítulo está en marcha, y puedo deciros que por lo menos a mí me encanta...Que ya echaba de menos un poco de empalague entre estos dos y lo vamos a tener jejej muy pronto, más de esta pareja genial!_

_Espero que sigais escribiendo y leyendo como hasta ahora, y lo disfruteis. Gracias y un besote!_


	9. Fuego

Poco a poco, me iba dando cuenta de que no era la misma persona que fui. Ni siquiera era capaz de reconocerme frente al espejo en aquel momento, con mi pelo en delicados tirabuzones y vestida de azul.

Finalmente, había conseguido encontrar un vestido que me gustara y decente según la apreciación de mi chico lobo, que ni siquiera me lo había visto puesto. Cuando la fecha se acercaba peligrosamente en el calendario, decidí irme de compras y no volver hasta que hubiera encontrado algo. No fui por gusto, sino con el objetivo de que Jacob dejara de hablarme del tema y también para poder contestar afirmativamente a Jessica, que me preguntaba por el vestido dos veces al día. Conduje sola, porque Jake habría nublado mi atención, y si ya de por sí era negada para la moda, el resultado de mis compras podría haber sido un auténtico desastre. Tampoco me apetecía ir con Angela, y pasarme horas decidiendo, y Emily y Leah quedaban descartadas por su poco interés por las celebraciones de etiqueta (en eso nos parecíamos). Recordé a Alice un instante y la eché de menos, sabiendo que ella me habría preparado diez conjuntos, extendidos sobre mi cama y con zapatos a juego, de los cuales yo me pondría uno y ella colocaría los otros nueve en mi armario, donde se quedarían hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Tardé una hora escasa en encontrar un vestido y unos zapatos. Tuve suerte y el primero que vi que me gustó y me probé a regañadientes me sentaba medianamente bien, así que no dudé. Era azul, como yo lo quería, de un tono oscuro y profundo, y el tejido era suave y brillante. Tenía tirantes que se cruzaban por detrás, dejando un trozo de espalda al aire, que yo procuraba tapar con mi melena. El tacón de los zapatos era terrible, pero me resigné y volví a casa con ellos.

Y ahí estaba. Frente al espejo de mi cuarto de baño en Forks, con la cara pálida a pesar del maquillaje y el pelo cayendo sobre mis hombros. Me vi tan distinta que me asusté. El reflejo que me devolvía la mirada no podía ser yo. Se terminó el instituto, mi vida de adolescente. Sentí que cuando bajara las escaleras iba a dejar atrás a la niña tímida y dudosa que yo siempre había pensado que era, y me iba a sentir cómoda en mi nueva piel, la de mujer que había estrenado cuando Jacob me hizo renacer.

Salí del baño y me recorrió un escalofrío. Recé para no matarme por las escaleras.

- ¿Bella?- preguntó la voz de mi padre desde abajo.

- Sí, ya voy- dije y me temblaba la voz.

El trayecto fue más corto de lo que hubiera querido, y llegué sin torcerme ninguno de mis dos vacilantes tobillos. Mi padre me echó una ojeada y sonrió.

- Qué guapa estás, pequeña.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Estaba emocionado y se le veía a kilómetros. Me acerqué para darle un beso.

- Gracias, papá.

Me abrazó un momento con torpeza.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, cariño. Que te diviertas.

- Claro- dije, aunque no muy convencida.

- Jacob te está esperando fuera, en el coche. Me ha dicho que así podía revisarte yo primero para ver que todo estaba en orden y no estabas tan guapa como para revolucionar el instituto. Tendré que decirle que la revisión ha sido un fracaso.

- Papá…-protesté con cariño, y después salí por la puerta dándole otro beso.

El coche estaba aparcado justo enfrente. Jacob se había empeñado en alquilar una limusina, pero me negué. Tuvo que ceder y alquiló un Rolls Royce. Genial.

Intuía que me había preparado algo especial, pero aún así no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando le vi con la puerta del coche abierta, esperando para que yo entrara, con su maravillosa sonrisa; no entendía nada sobre los trajes de etiqueta que debían llevar los chicos, pero Jacob me pareció sacado de un catálogo. Se había peinado para la ocasión, y aunque me encantaba su pelo revuelto, el cambio era sorprendente, y los mechones de pelo trabajados con gomina le sentaban a la perfección. El traje era negro, la camisa blanca, sencilla, y la corbata roja. Nunca llevaba ropa tan elegante, pero había hecho el estilo totalmente suyo, igual de natural que cuando llevaba vaqueros. Siendo objetiva, estaba increíblemente guapo. Y subjetivamente, creo que no había visto nunca nada más perfecto.

Llegué hasta él como en una nube, sin dejar de mirarle. Me besó, con sus manos alrededor de mis mejillas, y fue un beso profundo y lento. Después, cuando yo aún no me había recuperado, dejó su mano en mi espalda, sobre mi piel, donde no me cubría el vestido. Me miraba con fuego en sus ojos, y casi no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada, porque me hacía temblar. Rozó el lóbulo de mi oreja con los dedos y luego bajó por mi cuello.

Seguramente, el conductor del coche se estaba preguntando por qué tardábamos tanto.

- No sé qué decir- y la voz le salió como un susurro.

- Tú estás muy guapo- dije balbuceando, con mi frente apoyada en su pecho.

- Tú eres perfecta.

Me cogió de la mano y me ayudó a entrar en el coche. El conductor me saludó inclinando la cabeza y le sonreí. Jacob se subió por la puerta contraria y se sentó muy cerca de mí, cogiéndome las dos manos entre las suyas. No pudimos dejar de mirarnos hasta llegar al instituto.

La entrada estaba llena de luces de colores que destacaban contra el cielo. Empezaba a oscurecer. También había guirnaldas por todas partes y carteles con fotos y nombres. Dimos nuestras dos invitaciones y entré de su brazo. Para la fiesta, yo podía llevar acompañante, y era un alivio, porque de otro modo Jacob no habría podido venir. Los dos años que le sacaba eran algo en lo que no solía pensar, primero porque no me hacía gracia y después porque no se notaba, teniendo en cuenta que me sacaba algo así como treinta centímetros. Empezaron a acercarse compañeros para saludarme, pero intenté esquivar el mayor número de gente posible, con una de mis sonrisas ensayadas.

En la pista de baile, vi a Mike y Jessica hablando con las cabezas juntas y sonreí. Tuve que reconocer que Jess iba guapa, y además se notaba que estaba feliz. Angela me saludó desde una esquina, pero no me paré a hablar con ella. Quería encontrar un sitio apartado, donde pudiera sentarme y bailar lo mínimo, sólo cuando Jake se pusiera insoportable.

No había nada completamente de mi gusto, pero finalmente me senté en una silla alta, todo lo lejos que pude de la orquesta, y en un rincón que no estaba tan iluminado. Cerca había una mesa con refrescos y algo de comida, así que viendo mi poco entusiasmo, Jacob se acercó para tomarse algo. Ya se había quitado la chaqueta, y la camisa blanca me dejó ver los músculos de su espalda mientras se bebía medio litro de cocacola de un trago. Me estremecí, porque de pronto le vi de una manera completamente diferente.

- Bella, no me digas que vas a quedarte sentada toda la noche- vino a decirme- ¡Es tu graduación!

- Ya…-dije, y no entendí porque no me salían las palabras cuando él estaba cerca.

- Sólo tienes permiso para sentarte si Mike Newton intenta sacarte a bailar. El resto del tiempo, si quieres estar sentada, me veré obligado a hacerte bailar por la fuerza.

- ¿Ah, sí?- dije divertida.

- No lo dudes- y en ese momento, me levantó en brazos de la silla y me colocó en el suelo. Solté una carcajada, pero se cortó en seco cuando me torcí el tobillo- Ups, me olvidé de tus tacones. ¿Te has hecho daño?

- No, no. Creo que estoy bien.

- Estás mucho mejor que bien- me besó con una pasión que me dejó mareada por un momento, y luego le devolví el beso echándole los brazos al cuello. La mezcla de su olor de siempre con el de la colonia especial que se había puesto me hicieron olvidar donde estaba.

Me llevó casi en volandas a la pista, y no tuve fuerzas para quejarme. Entonces, me tomó una mano y puso la otra sobre su hombro.

- Jake…no querrás que bailemos como en el siglo pasado- si ya me espantaba la idea de bailar moviéndome sin pasos definidos, no quería ni pensar en intentar hacer algo remotamente parecido a un vals.

- Yo quiero bailar. A ver qué música tocan, pero yo me adapto a cualquier cosa.

La orquesta tocaba en ese momento una pieza animada, casi rockera, con una mujer a la batería. Los chicos de mi curso no paraban de gritarle piropos y vi que alguno estaba intentando hasta subirse al escenario, con poco éxito. Me reí.

- Mmm- dijo Jake con cara pensativa- Este ritmo pide a gritos un baile de los míos.

Y se puso a bailar como yo nunca le había visto hacerlo. Se movía con gracia, como si no le costara (seguramente era eso) y se coordinaba con la música como si la llevara en la sangre. Subía y bajaba, moviendo los brazos, la cabeza, y aunque al principio me reía, luego me sentí extraña. Veía a Jacob, lo notaba a mi lado, y sin embargo tenía ganas de que estuviera aún más cerca. Me estaba atrayendo como nunca antes. Como si fuera un imán para mí. Y mientras bailaba, mirándome, la sensación se hizo muy intensa.

Siempre lo había visto como era, un chico guapo, que llamaba la atención. Pero en aquel lugar, en ese momento, lo vi como un hombre, y se me disparó el instinto. Yo entonces no lo sabía, pero aquello era deseo, una sed de estar con él que no había sentido antes de esa forma. Me acerqué a él sin poder evitarlo.

- No sabía que los lobos bailaran tan bien- dije con voz dulce.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, Bella. Lo de bailar es mi talento natural- se rió y sus dientes brillaron bajo las luces.

- Podrías enseñarme- sonreí.

- Con un maestro como yo, no tardarás en aprender.

- Creído.

- Realista, nada más. ¿Te he dicho ya qué estás preciosa esta noche? Tanto que no puedo dejar de mirarte.

Diciendo esto, me cogió por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Apoyó su frente en mi cabeza. Una sensación electrizante me recorrió entera al notar su aroma y sus manos a mi alrededor. Me avergoncé un poco al darme cuenta de que con Jacob no podía controlarme, no era capaz de poner en orden mis pensamientos. Comenzó a besarme, muy suave al principio, como si temiera hacerme daño. Sus labios acariciaban los míos a un ritmo lento y constante, mientras que rozaba mi espalda con las yemas de sus dedos. Sentía que se me salía el corazón del pecho con cada caricia.

Separó su boca de la mía y nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

- ¿Quieres que bailemos? – me preguntó susurrando en mi oído.

Apenas podía hablar, así que asentí con la cabeza. Él no me soltó y no nos movimos del sitio, simplemente empezamos a girar moviendo muy poco los pies cada vez. Sus ojos negros recorrían mi cara, mi pelo, y sonreía de una forma que aún no he olvidado. No podía entenderlo, pero estaba bailando y me sentía en el cielo.

El fuego de mi interior fue cambiando, al mismo ritmo que nuestro baile. Quería estar pegada a él, lo deseaba tanto que me faltaba el aire al pensarlo. La llama seguía encendida, pero se apaciguó. Con mis manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho, encima de su corazón, el deseo fue completándose con todo lo que sentía por él. Recopilé momentos, días, sonrisas que me hacían estremecer, y lo uní todo. Después de repasar nuestra historia, le miré a los ojos y me perdí en ellos. Ya sabía que era nueva por dentro y que se lo debía a él. Entonces todo cobró sentido y decidí que mi vida era suya, que yo sólo le necesitaba a él para existir. Mi amor por él había ido creciendo sin yo darme cuenta y ahora estaba enamorada, no podía ser de otra forma. Tanto que quise detener el tiempo en ese mismo instante, para guardarlo en mi memoria y poder revivirlo como si fuera una película, sentir una y otra vez aquella maravillosa certeza de que él era el único, el hombre que yo necesitaba y amaba, y la gloria de saber que él me amaba también. No me hacía falta más que eso para ser feliz.

Cuando volví al mundo, estaba aferrándome a él y a su boca, asombrada de poder tenerle conmigo y segura de que con su abrazo me demostraba que él también era feliz.

* * *

_Ooooh por fin un poco de amor no? Jajaj tipico capitulo empalagoso, pero me apetecia un monton que se dieran un poco de mimos...Ojala os guste_

_Por cierto, la cronologia no la llevo nada bien. Me refiero a que supuestamente empezó con Jake un año después de que Edward se marchara, y la graduación no cuadra con las fechas del libro pero bueno...espero que no os importe! :) Stephenie Meyer lo tiene todo mucho mas controlado que yo jejej_

_Espero vuestros reviews con ansia :) Muchas gracias, como siempre, por leer y comentar. Un beso enorme y que esteis bien!_


	10. Sueño

La noche fue un éxito. Acabé bailando hasta con Angela, mientras me contaba con las mejillas coloradas que había empezado a salir con Ben Chenney. Me vi a mi misma disfrutando como nunca, riéndome con mis amigos y sintiéndome a gusto entre ellos. Canté a pleno pulmón las canciones que me sabía, y hasta tuve un pequeño rato con Jessica, en el que me dijo lo mucho que iba a echarme de menos. En mi sano juicio, nunca me hubiera movido tanto en una fiesta, pero Jacob a mi lado era como una dosis masiva de energía, me hacía sentir libre y relajada, y descubría que las cosas que no me gustaban, eran en realidad cosas que no había probado. Bailar me pareció algo más divertido, aunque seguía siendo torpe, pero decidí que salir alguna vez y mover el esqueleto no era tan malo. Y me sorprendí pensando que iba a añorar el instituto, y todo lo que ello significaba. Pensaba que no me unía nada demasiado sólido a aquel lugar, a toda aquella gente, pero después comprendí que aunque no me había dado a conocer demasiado, sería extraño no ver por las mañanas las mismas caras y perder gran parte de las rutinas que habían configurado mis días durante aquel tiempo.

Cuando paró la música, no quería volver a casa. Mike se acercó a mí para abrazarme, sin acobardarse por la cara que puso Jacob. Angela prometió llamarme y me sorprendió que se despidiera de Jake, aunque fuera con una de sus tímidas sonrisas. Poco a poco, la gente se fue marchando y fue como si bajase el volumen de toda la alegría que llenaba mi cabeza. Me sentí de repente muy nostálgica, tenía un extraño nudo en el pecho y me escocían los ojos. No sé si por el humo o las lágrimas.

Jacob tenía todo previsto, y el coche nos esperaba a la hora convenida en la puerta. No quise ni pensar cuanto le podía haber costado el alquiler. Nos metimos en la parte de atrás y yo me acurruqué contra él, para que no viera que me temblaba el labio inferior. Jacob ni siquiera olía a tabaco, conservaba su aroma delicioso; estaba tan cómoda que estuve a punto de quedarme dormida. Me di cuenta en ese momento de que me dolían los pies y ni siquiera lo había notado. Además, tenía muchísimo sueño. Jake me acariciaba el pelo, enredando los dedos en mis rizos.

Llegamos a mi casa cuando empezaba a amanecer. Al salir del coche, se me puso la carne de gallina en los brazos, porque soplaba un poco de viento y yo no llevaba chaqueta. Jake le dijo algo al conductor, y después entró conmigo en casa. No se oía ningún ruido, así que supuse que Charlie se habría ido a la cama hacía rato. Me quité los tacones todo lo rápido que pude, me bebí un vaso de agua, sentada en la cocina, y moviendo los dedos de los pies para intentar que volviera la sangre a ellos. Jacob me miraba, pero no dijo nada. Aún tenía la música retumbando en mis oídos y sólo tenía ganas de dormir durante doce horas seguidas. Subimos las escaleras, los dos descalzos, porque Jake también se había quitado los zapatos. No me había equivocado, la puerta del cuarto de Charlie estaba cerrada y podía oír algún ronquido.

Pasé un momento por el baño y sonreí al verme en el espejo. Estaba despeinada, aunque todavía tenía la forma de algún rizo, y mi cara era una especie de mosaico, con manchas de maquillaje, rímel lagrimeado y rojeces. Me lavé a conciencia para intentar adecentar el desastre, pero no me importó demasiado. Mi aspecto no tenía nada que ver con el de hacía unas horas, pero había disfrutado, y eso se notaba en mi cara. El agua fresca me espabiló un poco. El vestido estaba arrugado, me lo cambié por el pijama y luego lo colgué de una percha.

Me inquietaba el silencio de Jacob, que me esperaba en mi habitación. Me dio la sensación de que teníamos una charla importante pendiente, pero me tranquilicé. Realmente, con él nada podía ser malo.

Entré despacio, y cerré la puerta con cuidado. Jacob había abierto las sábanas para que pudiera acostarme, pero él estaba sentado encima del edredón, a los pies de la cama. Me subí corriendo al colchón y me arropé. Entonces, él se tendió junto a mí y me rodeó la cintura con el brazo.

- Estás aún más guapa con pijama que con traje de noche- me susurró al oído.

Solté una risita ahogada.

- Lo has pasado bien?- pregunté.

- Sí- contestó después de pensar unos segundos- Ha sido muy divertido verte bailar- se rió por lo bajo, y yo le di un manotazo en el brazo- ¿Y tú?

- Ha estado genial. Creo que hasta voy a echar de menos el instituto- suspiré.

- Ya lo sé, Bells. Por cierto, Mike Newton no sabe en lo que se mete al despedirse de ti con tanto abracito…

Charlamos un rato en voz baja sobre las anécdotas de la noche. Luego, nos quedamos en silencio. Podía notar como bajo su cuerpo las sábanas estaban mucho más calientes. Había tenido frío hasta ese momento, pero poco a poco sentí mi piel tibia en las zonas que rozaban la suya. Se me cerraban los párpados cuando empezó a hablar otra vez:

- Hay una cosa que me preocupa.

Me incorporé un poco sobre el codo para mirarle a los ojos. Él sabía que a mí también me preocupaba algo.

- Yo lo digo primero- dije- ¿Qué va a pasar después del verano?

- Justo eso- me dedicó una sonrisa.

Era muy evidente que habíamos estado pensándolo durante el último mes. El curso siguiente yo ya no estudiaría en Forks, iría a la universidad si todo iba bien. Y simplemente no podía imaginar los días sin él.

- Guau, Bells…la universidad- dijo como leyéndome el pensamiento, y eso me hizo recordar a Edward. El recuerdo desapareció tan rápido como había llegado- Es increíble. Estás hecha una abuela.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dije con la voz cascada, y era una pregunta retórica, porque no había ninguna solución. Me pareció que le estaba dando demasiada importancia a algo que en realidad era ley de vida; mucha gente se marchaba a estudiar fuera y no era ninguna tragedia. Pero en aquel momento, con Jacob a mi lado, y empezando a disfrutar de verdad con él, se me hacía muy difícil.

- Puedo ir a estudiar adonde tú vayas. Terminaré el instituto en Alaska si hace falta.

- No, Jake. Lo mejor es que te gradúes aquí, que es tu casa. No vas a dejar solo a tu padre- me costaba decirlo, pero tenía toda la razón. Jacob era muy joven para marcharse de casa y dejarlo todo de esa forma, y Billy le necesitaba.

- Entonces, no vayas. Quédate y montaremos un restaurante o lo que sea en Forks.

Sabía que lo decía en broma, pero me tentó la idea.

- Terminaré muy pronto. Y en dos años vendrás a estudiar conmigo. Y vendré cada día libre que tenga.

- Dos años es mucho tiempo- me miraba y sus ojos me hicieron estremecer- No voy a aguantar tanto sin ti.

- ¿No quieres que sea una licenciada de éxito y me forje un porvenir con mis años de duro estudio?- dije poniendo voz de profesor.

- Quiero estar contigo.

Entonces pensé seriamente en cómo sería la universidad. No quería admitirlo, pero me daba pánico. Llegar a un lugar completamente nuevo, revivir todo lo que había sentido cuando regresé a Forks…ser una novata, sin conocer a nadie que pudiera echarme una mano. Y sin Jacob.

- Va a ser muy difícil- susurré.

- Creo que voy a estudiar el triple para acabar en medio año e ir a buscarte.

- O yo tomarme dos años sabáticos…

- O dejar de pensar en esto, porque estoy poniéndome triste.

- Septiembre aún queda lejos…

Me besó en el pelo.

- Tenemos todo un verano por delante. Hasta septiembre, prometo no alejarme de tu lado ni un segundo. Tengo que aprovechar el tiempo que me queda.

Me apreté un poco más contra él.

- Voy a llevarte a nadar, tomaremos helado de chocolate y saldremos a ver las estrellas. Y después dormiré a tu lado, besándote hasta que cierres los ojos. ¿Qué me dices?

- Vaya. Suena bien.

- Me parece que puedo empezar esta noche…-diciendo esto empezó a acariciarme los hombros, y me apartó la melena para rozarme el cuello con los labios. Sentí que se me erizaba la piel, y desde luego no era por el frío, porque él estaba a la temperatura de un radiador.

El fuego de aquella noche volvió con toda su intensidad. Y caí en la cuenta de la situación en la que estábamos. Tenía en mi cama al hombre al que amaba, y estábamos solos. Charlie no se despertaría ni aunque cayera un meteorito. Sus labios recorrían una y otra vez mi nuca y mis brazos. Había pasado una de las mejores noches de mi vida y de repente me puse muy nerviosa, porque me pareció que podía acabar de forma totalmente inesperada. No estaba segura de lo que pasaba, era como si se me estuviera yendo de las manos.

Por supuesto, deseaba a Jacob, con todas mis fuerzas. Pero no me sentí preparada, no quería que fuera aquella misma noche. Había vivido demasiadas emociones y no me había parado a pensar en un final así.

- Jake…-dije sacando la voluntad de algún lugar.

- ¿Sí?- murmuró, con los brazos soldados a mi cintura.

- Esto va un poco deprisa…

Al momento, aflojó su abrazo y casi me arrepentí de lo que había dicho.

- Perdóname, no habíamos hablado de esto. Perdón, lo siento mucho. ¿Me perdonas?- me cogió la cara con suavidad entre las manos.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte- dije aliviada.

- Es que…pensar en tenerte lejos me encoge el corazón, y es como si se me acabaran los segundos para demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero.

- Tú mismo has dicho que aún tenemos tiempo, antes de pensar en despedidas.

- Sí, pero... Esta noche ha sido tan…no sé, Bells, me he sentido tan a gusto como siempre cuando estoy contigo, pero hoy ha sido diferente. No sé si por el baile, las luces o lo preciosa que estabas, pero he sentido una atracción por ti distinta. Eras como un imán…perdona si he perdido la cabeza un poco, pero me cuesta hilar los pensamientos y pensar en frío cuando te tengo aquí abrazada. No puede haber nada que me guste más en el mundo.

- Yo he sentido lo mismo. Para mí es casi imposible controlarme cuando estás tan cerca- me sonrojé.

- Tendremos que hablar de esto con calma. Yo no tengo ninguna prisa por nada, ya sabes que eres libre. Sólo quiero que te sientas bien, hacerte feliz. Ver esa sonrisa cada vez que me miras.

Como respuesta, lo besé intentando que entendiera que no podía contarle con palabras lo que sentía.

- Estoy enamorada de ti- dije a bocajarro.

Jacob se quedó helado, se le cortó la respiración mientras me miraba.

- Nunca me habías dicho eso.

- No sé desde cuando, pero sé que lo estoy.

- Ya sabes que yo también.

La universidad me importaba muy poco en aquel momento. La luz ya entraba a raudales por mi ventana. Después de unos minutos en silencio, mirándonos, Jacob se levantó con suavidad y bajó la persiana. Luego volvió a mi lado, me abrazó y dejó su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro. Podía notar su aliento cálido sobre mi piel.

- Duérmete, mi amor. Mañana será otro día y cuando te despiertes, estaré aquí contigo.

* * *

_Muuuy dulce, no? Os adelanto que el verano de estos dos va a ser muy especial. Y después, usaré mucho la imaginación para el principio de curso. Prometo sorpresas!_

_Espero vuestras críticas, comentarios y aportaciones, con cualquier idea o cualquier cosa que os gustaría incluir en la historia. Últimamente veo muchas visitas y pocos comentarios, no se si es que me estoy alejando de lo que esperais... :( y echo de menos a gente que solía escribirme. Bueno espero críticas constructivas! GRACIAS! Especialmente a ainos91 y malavik, por seguirme :) Abrazos_


	11. Verano I

Aquel fue mi primer verano con Jacob.

Junio me trajo buenos resultados en los exámenes, y muchas tardes de sol y playa. La verdad es que nos pasábamos las horas ociosos, pero pensé que era merecido. Tirada en la arena, el inicio del curso me parecía muy lejano. Había procurado pensar lo menos posible en el otoño, incluso cuando llegó la carta de admisión de la universidad.

Fue una mañana cualquiera. Estaba desayunando tranquila, cuando Charlie llegó con un sobre marrón grande y lo puso delante de mi tazón de leche.

- Enhorabuena- me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

El sobre llevaba el sello de la universidad de Washington.

- Washington es muy buena opción. Y no estarás lejos de casa- me miró inquisitivo- ¿No estás contenta?

- Sí- tartamudeé, mientras cogía el sobre. Lo abrí con manos torpes y saqué varios formularios, y una carta firmada. Parecía que se alegraban mucho de contar conmigo entre los nuevos estudiantes, y me rogaban rellenara y enviara los papeles antes de quince días.

La verdad es que era lo más cerca que podría estudiar. Algo más de doscientos kilómetros no era tanto, y sin embargo el corazón me latía más despacio al pensarlo.

Viviría en una residencia cerca de la facultad. Ya estaba todo organizado, hasta había visto fotos del sitio y parecía un lugar agradable. En cuanto rellené los papeles con mis datos y los firmé, olvidé el tema lo antes que pude. No iba a retrasar el momento, pero no entraría en mi cabeza para torturarme. Durante unos días, cuando llegaron más cartas de admisión, el tema de conversación con mis amigos era la emoción del cambio, las oportunidades de futuro; pero pronto intuyeron que no me gustaba hablar de aquello. Hasta los chicos se alegraron por mí, pero sólo hicieron algún comentario al principio. Jacob intuyó lo que pasaba en cuanto me vio. Se limitó a sonreírme y a felicitarme muy escuetamente.

Notaba como me enamoraba un poco más de él cada día. No dejaba de sorprenderme. Quería saber todo sobre él, y cuando parecía que no me quedaba nada por averiguar, descubría un pensamiento o un gesto suyo que me maravillaban.

Era estupendo tener tantas horas libres que te cansaras de no hacer nada. Y si además podía pasarlas a su lado, aún era mejor. Tenía la sensación de haber abierto un cuaderno por la primera página, con todas las hojas en blanco y una pluma en mi mano para llenarlo con un montón de historias.

El plan diario era levantarse tarde, playa, tardes con los chicos, trasnochar. Charlie siguió trabajando hasta bien entrado el verano, así que tenía bastante libertad de movimientos. En ese sentido, él era bastante razonable, aunque yo nunca le había dado motivos para no serlo. No solía poner pegas a que llegara tarde por las noches, y en general, no me bombardeaba a preguntas sobre donde, cuando o con quien había estado. Era de agradecer y, a cambio, yo le contaba las cosas que iba haciendo. Además, seguí manteniendo la casa limpia y organizando sus comidas. A veces me sentía yo como la adulta, pero me gustaba cuidar de él.

No habíamos hablado de salir de vacaciones. Yo no tenía ningunas ganas de viajar. Ya iba a tener tiempo de sobra fuera de Forks durante el curso, así que no me planteaba irme por ahí. Charlie tampoco parecía por la labor. Lo que sí quería era pasar unos días con mi madre, pero quería también que Jacob me acompañara. Renée ya sabía casi todo sobre mi chico lobo excepto, claro está, su condición lobuna. Así que tenía que hallar un modo de que se conocieran sin que mi observadora madre notara que mi novio tenía la piel a 42 ºC.

A finales de mes, Quil organizó una barbacoa en su casa. Fuimos todos, preparando las cosas desde por la mañana. Emily hizo pasteles para abastecer a un regimiento, y hasta yo colaboré haciendo las ensaladas. Pusimos la mesa y Embry ayudó a Quil con el carbón. La manada al completo estaba allí, incluso Kim, la novia imprimada de Jared. Me pregunté si ella ya había tenido su charla particular con Sam. Fue muy agradable estar allí juntos, charlando y comiendo ingentes cantidades de carne a la parrilla. Yo sólo fui capaz de comerme una hamburguesa, pero a Jacob le conté cuatro y quien sabe que más comió. Había brochetas, salchichas, bacon, chuletas, así que para cuando se terminó la comida, ya era de noche.

- Ey, Jared- empezó Quil mordisqueando un hueso de chuleta- ¿Sabes ya que vas a estudiar?

- No sé, tío- respondió el interpelado- Me marcho a Los Angeles y me gustaría hacer algo que tenga que ver con el aire libre, ya sabes. Educación Física, o quizá Ingeniería de Montes. No lo tengo nada claro.

- Es lógico, Quil. Árboles, ríos, correr, perder en una carrera, ser un perdedor untado en asqueroso fango…ya sabes el rollo que le va a Jared- bromeó Paul.

- Está ofendido porque ayer le dejé ganar. Ni caso- dijo Jared, mirando divertido a Kim.

- Ya, Jared. Ahora no te hagas el machito delante de ella. Perdiste, asúmelo.

Quil le tiró el hueso a Paul y empezó una batalla campal entre todos. Al rato, los chicos hacían turnos para batirse en duelo sobre un improvisado ring de toallas.

Yo me apresuré a alejarme del foco del peligro y me senté en la hierba a una distancia prudencial. Hacía una noche cálida y soplaba la brisa. Kim vino al poco rato a sentarse a mi lado y para mi sorpresa, fue muy fácil charlar con ella. Había creído que era más tímida. Me contó que iba de vacaciones a Sidney y también charlamos sobre la universidad y los chicos. Me sentí confiada y le pregunté qué tal con Jared; en cuanto pronuncié su nombre, Kim se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, sonriendo de tal forma que no me quedó ninguna duda de que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. ¿Yo también tartamudeaba así al hablar de Jacob?

- Bells- dijo el nombrado sobresaltándome, mientras se tiraba a mi lado en la hierba- Te acabas de perder mis tres victorias consecutivas sobre Embry. ¡Y Seth casi gana a Sam!

Kim y yo nos reímos.

Volvimos para recogerlo todo. Emily se acercó y me dio una bolsa.

- Hice algún pastel de más porque sabía que se acabarían. Estos son para ti y para Charlie, porque no los has probado. ¡No le des ni uno a Jake!

- Descuida- dije sonriendo- Muchas gracias, Emily- de la bolsa salía un olor delicioso. Iba a ser imposible que Jacob no se diera cuenta.

Como casi siempre, llevamos a Leah y Seth a su casa. Era ya un poco tarde, y Seth no paraba de bostezar. Jacob le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro que a mí me habría dislocado el brazo. Después, conduje hacia casa de Jacob, con sus habituales protestas para acompañarme a casa. Tenía su mano sobre mi rodilla y casi no podía concentrarme en la carretera.

En casa de Jacob, había varias luces encendidas y un coche aparcado en la puerta que yo no había visto nunca. Era un modelo pequeño, y parecía rojo, aunque no podía distinguir bien el color. Por un momento, me asusté, pero Jake me dedicó una gran sonrisa.

- Me parece que vas a tener que entrar- me dijo, enigmático.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté con una nota de preocupación en la voz.

- Algo bueno. Anda, vamos.

- Jacob Black, no me gustan las sorpresas.

- Ésta te gustará, hazme caso.

Crucé los brazos y le miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Dame una pista, al menos.

Él soltó una carcajada.

- Te arruinaría el misterio. Quiero ver qué cara pones.

Diciendo esto, me quitó el cinturón de seguridad y me cogió para sacarme por la puerta. Pataleé e intenté morderle entre risas, pero sabía que era inútil. Me llevó en brazos hasta el porche, y llamó dando tres golpes a la puerta, sosteniéndome con un solo brazo.

- ¿Te importa bajarme?- susurré.

Él me miró sonriendo y me bajó con delicadeza hasta que mis pies tocaron el suelo. Sus labios rozaron mi pelo y mi oreja así que, cuando la puerta se abrió y vi a la chica de pelo negro que me sonreía, estuve segura de que podría oír los latidos de mi corazón.

- Hola, Jake- dijo con una voz que tenía algo de familiar- Tú debes de ser Bella- me sonrió de nuevo. Era muy guapa, alta y atlética, pero proporcionada. Tenía el pelo tan oscuro que casi parecía azul donde le daba la luz, y le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos y su sonrisa me resultaban muy cálidos. Llevaba un vestido corto de algodón e iba descalza.

- Rachel- dijo simplemente Jacob y los dos se abrazaron con cariño. La chica casi alcanzaba su altura.

Así que era Rachel Black, una de las hermanas gemelas de Jacob. Ahora entendía porque me parecía que la conocía de antes.

- Bella- repitió mi nombre y se acercó a mí para darme un beso en cada mejilla. Olía muy bien. Yo también sonreí.

- Hola, Rachel.

- Hace tantos años que no nos vemos que no te habría reconocido- me dijo.

- La verdad es que yo tampoco a ti. ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien. Por la cara que has puesto al verme, supongo que Jacob no te había contado nada de que venía a casa.

- Pues no- dije y me volví hacia él, que se encogió de hombros divertido.

- Ya veo- se rió- Anda, pasa y te lo cuento todo.

Entramos y Jacob me cogió de la mano. Billy leía un libro y había varios cuadernos y un ordenador encima de la mesa.

- Hola, chicos- nos saludó Billy. Nos sentamos en el sofá, Jacob junto a mí, y Rachel ocupó el sillón frente al portátil. Ahora que la veía más de cerca, me asombraba cuanto se parecía a Jake.

Rachel me contó que sólo había venido a pasar unos días en casa para ver a su padre y a su hermano, pero que después volvería a Washington, donde estudiaba. Estaba allí con una beca, y por lo que contaba, le iba muy bien. Jacob no me había hablado mucho de ella, pero sabía que era una excelente estudiante. Estar allí sentados hablando me trajo recuerdos de mi infancia, cuando jugaba con Rachel y su hermana gemela Rebecca a hacer castillos en la arena de la playa, o cuando venían a casa a ver una película. Habíamos sido amigas de niñas, y sentí que me apetecía volver a tener una buena relación con ellas.

El tiempo pasó deprisa. Rachel era muy abierta y hablaba mucho y de un montón de cosas. Nos reímos a carcajadas cuando nos contó que había estado a punto de equivocarse de avión y marcharse a África. A Jacob se le veía feliz de ver a su hermana de nuevo, y es que aunque no le gustara hablar de Rachel ni de Rebecca yo sabía que las echaba de menos.

El reloj dio la hora y miré a Jacob.

- Bueno, nos vamos a ir. Voy a acompañar a Bella a casa y vuelvo enseguida.

- Muy bien- sonrió Billy- Adiós, Bella. Vuelve pronto- a él también le noté que estaba encantado de tener a su hija en casa.

Rachel me dio un abrazo.

- Ha sido genial verte de nuevo y charlar un rato.

- Lo mismo digo- y era totalmente sincera- ¡A ver si nos vemos estos días!

- Estupendo- dijo ella y me guiñó un ojo.

Cuando me subí al coche, tuve la sensación de que no había pasado el tiempo.

- Bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido? ¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa?- dijo Jacob cerrando de un portazo.

- Sí- me reí- Tengo que admitirlo.

- Rachel tenía ganas de verte.

- Es estupenda.

- Sí lo es- dijo Jacob- Estoy contento de que esté en casa.

- Ya lo sé.

- Ojalá viniera también Rebecca- se quedó mirando al infinito. Supe que era algo importante para él.

- Vendrá- no se me ocurrió que más decir.

Me miró fijamente.

- ¿Y no me preguntas que le he contado a Rachel sobre ti?

- No se me había ocurrido. ¿Qué le has contado a Rachel sobre mí?

- Ella se acordaba de algunas cosas de cuando erais pequeñas. Así que le he dicho que en realidad no habías cambiado tanto. Que no notaría la diferencia de cuando tenías seis años a ahora- se rió a carcajadas.

Arranqué el motor, y él me detuvo cogiéndome de la mano.

- Le he contado que eras preciosa, que se iba a quedar de piedra cuando te viera. Que ella misma tendría que ir viendo como eras, porque si se lo contaba yo iba a pensar que estaba exagerando. Y le he dicho que estoy enamorado de ti.

- ¿Le has dicho eso?- murmuré con las mejillas rojas. Sus manos me rodearon la cintura, y se inclinó sobre mí mientras hablaba.

- Sí, claro. Es mi hermana, tengo que decirle la verdad. Que nunca he conocido a nadie como tú, que me haya gustado tanto. Y que te quiero con toda mi alma.

- Va a pensar que eres un sentimental…

- Bueno, desde que estoy tan loco por ti, lo soy. Lo siento, ya no tiene remedio.

Me besó suavemente mientras sus manos me acariciaban la espalda. Tuve que obligarme a respirar.

- Yo también te quiero- le dije al oído, y él me colocó el pelo sobre un hombro.

- Gracias- rió- Vamos, que Charlie va a pensar que te he secuestrado- Dejó su mano contra mi espalda, acariciándome con el pulgar.

Respiré hondo para ordenar mis pensamientos. El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, era verdad que debía de ser bastante tarde. Solté el freno y empecé a conducir hacia casa, con los faros de mi coche iluminando el camino y el sabor de Jacob en mi boca.

* * *

_Madre mía, merezco que me mateis por tardar tanto en actualizar. Estoy de exámenes y no tengo casi tiempo para escribir, pero es que ya era una necesidad! _

_Espero que les guste el cap. Iba a escribir el verano en un solo capítulo, pero me quedaba demasiado largo así que decidí dividirlo en dos. Así tenemos dosis más pequeñas pero más a menudo :)_

_Si aún os acordáis de mí, espero reviews como siempre, contándome que os ha parecido y con todas las ideas y sugerencias que se os ocurran. Un beso muy fuerte a todos!as!_


	12. Verano II

El reloj marcaba las diez y catorce minutos de la mañana.

- Último aviso a los señores pasajeros del vuelo 2087 con destino Jacksonville. Embarquen por la puerta C10.

Jacob tiraba de mi mano con tanta fuerza que casi volaba por encima de las baldosas.

- Vamos, Bells.

- Corro tan deprisa como puedo- protesté.

Habíamos facturado una enorme maleta para los dos, y ahora él llevaba la mochila con nuestras cosas sobre su hombro. No entendía como podía seguir en su sitio, después de la carrera. La gente se apartaba al vernos llegar desde lejos y algunos sonreían. Debíamos dar una imagen peculiar como mínimo.

Jacob derrapó al llegar frente a la puerta de embarque, y yo me choqué contra él. Me agarró en un segundo para amortiguar el impacto y sacó los billetes del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sólo había una persona embarcando, debíamos ser los últimos en llegar.

- Buenos días- jadeó Jacob- Viajamos en este vuelo.

- ¿Me permite sus tarjetas de embarque, por favor?- pidió la azafata con cara de pocos amigos.

Pasamos al avión y el trayecto por el pasillo se me hizo eterno, porque todo el mundo nos miraba hasta que llegamos a la fila 21. Jacob subió la mochila al compartimento de arriba y me dejó el asiento de la ventanilla. Después me miró, primero muy serio, y luego con una media sonrisa. Entonces rompió a reír.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- protesté. Aún me faltaba el aliento.

- Estás horrible- me dijo sonriendo y me colocó el pelo con los dedos.

- Lo mismo que tú.

- Yo ni siquiera estoy sudando, Bells. Anda, ven aquí.

Me acurruqué contra su pecho caliente, o quizá debería decir abrasador. Tenía las mejillas coloradas por el calor, y sudaba, pero estaba demasiado cómoda como para apartarme de él.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos hasta que el avión empezó a moverse. Nos deslizamos suavemente por la pista, cogiendo velocidad. No era una amante de los aviones, pero tampoco lo pasaba mal subida en uno, así que me limité a mirar el cielo despejado por la ventanilla mientras acariciaba la mano de Jake.

Allá vamos, pensé cuando las ruedas se elevaron del suelo. Jacksonville. Mi madre nos había invitado a pasar cinco días con ella y Phil. Tenía unas ganas locas de conocer a Jacob. Había hablado con ella por teléfono unos tres días antes para confirmar en que vuelo llegaríamos. Durante la conversación, Renée no paró de soltar risitas nerviosas y de preguntarme como debía comportarse con mi chico lobo.

- Ay, Bella, no sé si ser formal o no. Debería dar una imagen de madre preocupada, quizá un poco severa, ¿no? Para la primera toma de contacto. Que no piense que me tomo las relaciones de mi hija a la ligera.

- No te preocupes, mamá. Tú compórtate normal, como siempre.

- ¿Crees que puedo charlar sobre todo lo que se me ocurra? ¿O mejor me quedo calladita?

- Con Jacob es muy fácil hablar. De verdad, no va a haber ningún problema.

- Cuéntame otra vez como es, anda.

Suspiré, porque la descripción me habría llevado una hora. Así que me limité a los datos más superficiales que le interesaban a mi madre.

- Pues…muy alto, muy moreno. Es un quileute, mamá, tiene la piel rojiza y los ojos muy oscuros. Y una sonrisa preciosa. Es muy divertido y muy bromista.

- ¿Te trata bien? ¿Es bueno?

- Claro que sí.

- ¿A qué hora me has dicho que llegáis al aeropuerto?

Llegaríamos sobre las seis de la tarde. Renée me había dicho que lo tendría todo preparado para que fuéramos los cuatro a cenar y después, a un concierto. Me explicó el horario detallado de los cinco días. Quería que Jacob se sintiera como en casa, así que incluso me dijo que estaba practicando para cocinar ella misma, lo que me dio un poco de miedo.

Cuando se lo conté a Jake, se mostró encantado. Él también tenía muchas ganas de conocer a mi madre.

- Estoy seguro de que nos vamos a llevar muy bien mi suegra y yo- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Yo confiaba en que así fuera, porque los dos eran personas naturales y espontáneas. Pero no podía evitar estar tensa. Me parecía un momento relevante, una forma de demostrar que mi amor por Jacob era serio, de darle la importancia que merecía. Hacerlo oficial delante de mi madre era como dar un paso más y me asustaba un poco la idea. No por él, porque estaba segura de mis sentimientos, sino porque me parecía una acción demasiado adulta para mí. No me veía lista para algo tan formal. Estas cosas las hacían chicas mayores que yo y después se casaban y tenían hijos. Por un momento pensé en mí de esa forma y me dio un escalofrío.

Para Jacob sin embargo era algo sencillo, natural. Todo le parecía fácil.

El vuelo fue tranquilo. Estuve dormida casi todo el tiempo, menos cuando la azafata pasó con las bandejas de comida y, aunque no tenía mucha hambre, picoteé de la bolsa de patatas fritas y bebí un batido de fresa. Solo fui al baño una vez y ni siquiera presté atención a la película, aunque en mi somnolencia oí un par de veces la risa de Jacob.

Cuando la voz del piloto anunció que íbamos a aterrizar, me zarandeó suavemente y me dio un beso en el pelo.

- Bells…despierta, preciosa. Hemos llegado.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y a través de la ventana vi un cielo despejado al que no estaba acostumbrada. Brillaba el sol y apenas había algunos jirones de nube.

- Buenos días- me dijo Jake dedicándome una sonrisa.

- Buenos días- dije en voz baja, frotándome los ojos.

Se inclinó sobre mí para abrocharme el cinturón. El roce de sus manos en mi cintura me hizo temblar. Me besó en la frente, y dejó sus labios allí un rato.

Aterrizamos sin problemas. Cuando llegamos a la cinta del equipaje, Jacob se ocupó de la maleta y salimos de la mano. Casi había olvidado que íbamos a ver a mi madre, hasta que se abalanzó sobre mí cuando cruzamos la puerta.

- Isabella- me dijo muy bajito al oído, mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

- Hola mamá- respondí, y aunque no quería, me tembló un poco la voz. Le devolví el abrazo. Su olor me llevó en un segundo a mi infancia.

De reojo, vi como Phil le daba la mano a Jacob muy sonriente. Me separé de mi madre y yo también fui a saludarle.

- ¡Hola, Bella! Me alegro de verte.

- Yo también- dije con sinceridad y sonreí.

Mamá estaba dando un abrazo a Jacob, que tenía cara de sorprendido.

- ¿Qué tal el viaje, cariño? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Tienes hambre?- Renée empezó a bombardearme a preguntas maternales, mientras Jacob sonreía.

- Todo bien, mamá. Anda, vamos a salir de aquí y hablaremos de todo más despacio.

- Sí, sí, tienes toda la razón. Phil, ¿puedes…? Quiero decir, nada. Jacob puede perfectamente con la maleta, ¿verdad?

Mamá estaba casi más nerviosa que yo.

- Claro que puedo, pero gracias de todos modos.

- Vamos, chicos. Tenemos mesa reservada a las siete- intervino Phil.

- Genial, tengo muchísima hambre- dijo Jacob.

Phil y mamá rieron. Parecía que el ambiente iba a ser relajado.

Fuimos en el coche de Phil hasta el restaurante. Era un italiano informal, así que no estábamos fuera de lugar con deportivas y vaqueros. Cenamos tranquilamente, linguini y tarta de chocolate. Pensaba que tendría que llevar el peso de la conversación, porque Jacob estaría un poco cohibido el primer día, pero no fue así. Compartía con Phil las aficiones deportivas y con mamá las de cine y lectura. Yo casi me limité a mirarles a los tres por encima del borde de mi vaso de agua, mientras charlaban sobre autores, resultados de partidos, actrices, premios… Me sonreí para mis adentros cuando vi como Renée miraba a Jacob. Sus ojos traducían el asombro que sentía. Estaba claro que le había gustado.

- Sí, su última película me encantó. Fui a verla tres veces.

- ¡No me digas que has leído esa novela!

- Fue un milagro que los Red Sox ganaran la liga. ¿Cómo te va a ti en el béisbol, Phil?

También hablamos sobre nuestra vida en Forks. Phil se mostró sorprendido de que pudiéramos aguantar tantos días de lluvia. Mamá insinuó varias veces que podíamos ir a vivir a Jacksonville cuando quisiéramos, para disfrutar de la playa y el sol. Jacob habló sobre la reserva, los quileute y su familia. Yo sonreí y dije que vivía a gusto allí y puse como excusa que Charlie me necesitaba.

Al terminar de cenar, Phil nos llevó en coche al concierto. Se trataba de un pianista al que yo no conocía, pero las dos horas que duró el recital se me pasaron volando. No llegaba al virtuosismo al piano de Edward Cullen, al menos tal y como lo recordaba, pero fue mágico escucharlo.

Después, fuimos a casa de Renée y Phil. Era grande y muy bonita, mamá siempre había tenido buen gusto para decorar.

- Cariño- dijo dirigiéndose a mí en voz baja- ¿Jacob y tú vais a dormir juntos?

- Esto…-no supe muy bien qué decir. Solía quedarme dormida junto a Jake, pero él respetaba mi espacio y siempre se marchaba a casa después. No había pensado si en un momento así debíamos dormir en habitaciones diferentes o no. Suponía que a Renée no iba a importarle y que respetaría mi decisión, pero no sabía que diría Jacob.

Mi madre notó mis dudas.

- No te preocupes, cielo, os prepararé dos habitaciones, si te parece bien.

- Sí- dije aliviada.

A mí me tocó un cuarto de invitados con las paredes de color verde claro. Jacob estaba en la de al lado. Vino a verme cuando ya teníamos el pijama puesto. Corrí a abrazarle cuando llegó a la puerta.

- Bells- susurró mi nombre.

- ¿Lo has pasado bien? ¿Qué te han parecido?

- Muy bien es la contestación para las dos preguntas- sonrió.

- A mi madre le has gustado.

- Eso me parecía. Ella también me ha caído muy bien. Y Phil es un tipo muy simpático.

- La verdad es que sí.

- Por cierto, el pianista me ha parecido una pasada.

Mientras hablaba, me iba llevando hacia la cama. Me tendió allí con suavidad y se acostó a mi lado. Durante un rato, nos limitamos a respirar el uno en el cuello del otro. Luego, recuerdo que abrí los ojos y ya era de día, porque se veía luz a través de la ventana, y Jacob ya no estaba conmigo.

Me levanté corriendo y fui a lavarme la cara. Luego, abrí lentamente la puerta del cuarto de Jacob para ver si estaba allí. Dormía y respiraba profundamente. Todas las sábanas estaban en el suelo. Me enternecí al verle y me acerqué para besarlo en la frente. Me encantaba su pelo alborotado y su piel caliente, y su delicioso olor. Estuve un rato mirándole, parando en cada uno de sus rasgos. Oí a mi madre en la cocina, abriendo la nevera, y el chisporroteo de la sartén. Seguro que estaba preparando sus exquisitos huevos revueltos, una de las pocas cosas que cocinaba.

El día fue muy divertido. Salimos a ver la ciudad y comimos en casa de unos amigos de mamá y Phil. También fuimos de compras. Renée nos regaló una camiseta a Jake y a mí, y nos hicimos un montón de fotos. Paseamos por la playa y Jacob y Phil se dieron un chapuzón.

Las horas se me hacían cortas. La verdad es que todo estaba siendo sencillo y no quería que se terminara. El cuarto día fuimos a la bolera y mientras Phil nos machacaba con cincuenta puntos de ventaja, tuvimos una charla sobre el futuro.

- Bella, tengo entendido que empiezas la universidad este curso- empezó Phil.

- Sí- dije tosiendo un poco.

- Ya verás, te va a encantar. Creo que fueron los mejores años de mi vida.

- ¿Tú qué haces el próximo curso, Jacob?- preguntó mamá.

- Seguiré en el instituto. Espero poder terminar con buenas notas.

- Es verdad, olvidaba que aún estás en el instituto. Pareces mucho mayor, claro. ¡No me lo puedo creer, otro pleno!- exclamó mamá.

- Le voy a echar de menos- murmuré mirando a mi chico a los ojos.

- Ya me imagino- sonrió mamá con ternura.

- Iré a verla todos los fines de semana- dijo Jacob, guiñándome un ojo.

La charla me revolvió el estómago. Pensar en alejarme de Jacob era aún peor cuando recordaba que también me había separado de mamá. Que había muchos kilómetros de distancia entre las dos y cuando la necesitaba no la tenía conmigo, tenía que recurrir al email. Si con Jacob iba a ser parecido, no quería ni imaginármelo.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, llegó el momento de volver a meterlo todo en la maleta y regresar a casa. Habían sido cinco días intensos pero mucho mejores de lo que había imaginado. Phil nos llevó al aeropuerto, como desandando el camino del primer día. La despedida fue más cariñosa, todos nos abrazamos y mamá le pidió a Jacob que me trajera de vuelta más a menudo. No pude evitar que se me escaparan unas lágrimas cuando mi madre me abrazó por última vez antes de pasar por el control de seguridad.

Jacob me cogió de la mano y juntos entramos por la puerta de embarque. El reloj marcaba las siete y treinta y ocho minutos de la tarde.

* * *

_Lo sé! Soy mala por tardar tanto en actualizar. Pero no he tenido nada de tiempo, entre exámenes, clases, viajes y demás casi no me he sentado. Espero que no me guardeis rencor y leais este cap, que no me gusta demasiado, pero creo que hacía falta una presentación oficial._

_Como siempre, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones y demás. Espero que os guste y que me conteis que os va pareciendo. Me haria mucha ilusion que me escribieran mis incondicionales, que ya de tanto tiempo los echo de menos! :P_

_El siguiente cap ya irá sobre el comienzo del curso así que...tendré que usar la imaginación. Cualquier cosa que queráis que incluya, escribidmela. Gracias por todo!_


	13. Distancia

- Deberías relajarte un poco.

- Créeme, no puedo. Casi no pego ojo últimamente.

- Aún queda un mes para el examen.

- Ya lo sé, Bella. Pero es que no me veo capaz.

El pasillo se acabó y entré con Amy en clase. Teníamos economía y me alegré de que el profesor apagara la luz para proyectar las diapositivas. No quería que viera como se me cerraban los ojos.

Amy se pasó la clase garabateando en su agenda, haciendo bocetos de todos los rostros de los que teníamos sentados a nuestro alrededor. Al mismo tiempo, intentaba tomar apuntes y de vez en cuando me echaba una mirada heladora, como regañándome por no prestar atención. Cuando sonó el timbre, recogí mis cosas a toda prisa y me solté el pelo, que llevaba en una coleta.

- ¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa? Ah, perdona…me había olvidado. Tu chico- Amy puso los ojos en blanco.

No pude evitar reírme.

- Te veré a la hora de la comida.

- Donde siempre. Y no llegues tarde.

Salí de clase corriendo. Hacía un día precioso, soleado aunque soplaba el viento. En el camino, me crucé con Christine pero hice como que no la veía, porque no quería perder tiempo en saludarla. Diez minutos después, estaba en mi habitación. Tiré la carpeta encima de la cama y abrí el portátil, que tenía encendido permanentemente. Había un nuevo e-mail, y el corazón empezó a latirme a un ritmo infernal.

"Bells, te llamo a las doce y media, como habíamos quedado. Espero que faltes a clase, porque necesito escuchar tu voz. Te quiero. Jacob."

Miré el reloj. Aún eran las doce y cuarto, quizá había salido demasiado rápido. Para matar el tiempo, me puse a ordenar los libros que tenía apilados encima de la mesa y tiré algunas hojas de ejercicios en sucio a la papelera. Estuve a punto de incluir el horario, pero me di cuenta a tiempo. Amy me habría matado, después de haberse pasado días planificando mi tiempo y el suyo, en una preciosa tabla de cartulina azul. El examen de economía era al cabo de un mes, y yo aún no había empezado a leer ni un folio. Pero no me preocupó demasiado, porque un pitido me avisó de que tenía una llamada entrante.

- ¿Jake?- musité.

- ¿Bells? ¿Estás ahí? No oigo nada.

- Jacob- dije más fuerte. El alivio de escucharle se notó en mi voz.

- Bella- repitió mi nombre y casi pude escuchar su sonrisa al otro lado.

- He llegado hace un rato de clase.

- ¿Te has escapado?

- No, esta vez he ido a economía.

- Buena chica. Yo he tenido matemáticas, hora doble. Así que cuéntame algo entretenido, porque tengo el cerebro hecho zumo.

Los dos nos reímos, y el pulso se me aceleró aún más. A esas alturas, debía haber desarrollado un corazón de atleta.

- ¿Cómo está Billy?

- Hoy se ha levantado peleón, pero podré con él. Me ha dicho que esta noche vendrá Charlie.

- ¿Qué has hecho en el instituto?

- Ha sido un día aburridísimo. Entre las matemáticas y Quil, que también tenía un día malo, he acabado harto. Y mañana tengo partido.

- Ayer me escribió Emily.

- ¿Ya sabes la gran noticia entonces, no?- dijo con voz emocionada.

- ¡Sí!- chillé- No podía creerlo.

- Pensaba contártelo hoy cuando hablara contigo, pero si te lo ha dicho ella, mucho mejor.

- Tengo que ir organizando fechas.

- Para temas femeninos, habla con Emily, ya sabes. A mí no me deis la lata con vuestros vestidos y bolsos- rió.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ¿Por qué me he enterado la última?- refunfuñé.

- Qué va, lo contaron anoche. Emily debió escribirte nada más llegar a casa.

- ¿Y por qué no me escribiste tú primero?

- Quería darte la sorpresa.

- Espera, voy a mirar el calendario.

Saqué el horario azul.

- Noviembre…mmm…Marzo.

- Me da igual lo que tengas ese día. Tienes que venir. Y al menos con una semana de antelación, porque me imagino que necesitarás tiempo para peinarte y arreglarte.

Puse los ojos en blanco y deseé que él pudiera verme.

- ¿No dices nada?

- Estaba haciéndote una mueca.

- Genial. Me gustan tus muecas.

- Amy siempre dice que parezco un pato.

- ¿Qué tal está Amy?

- Como siempre. Loca.

- Tengo ganas de conocer a esa chica.

- Ella también tiene ganas de conocerte a ti.

- Si le has hablado de lo irresistible que soy, no lo dudo- rió.

- Te echo de menos.

Jacob suspiró a doscientos kilómetros y quise que me llegara el mismo aire que él respiraba.

- Yo también te echo de menos. Seguro que has crecido mucho en todo este tiempo.

- Jacob- protesté riendo.

- Ahora en serio, Bells. Me está costando mucho. Además, con Billy así, me siento muy solo.

- Ojalá pudiera estar contigo.

- Ojalá. Ha llamado Rachel que se pasará dentro de quince días. Adivina con quién.

- Mmm…¿algún nuevo novio?

- No. Con Rebecca.

Ahogué un grito.

- ¡Eso es genial!

- Es de lo poco bueno que me está pasando ahora que tú no estás. Bueno, junto a lo de Sam, pero para eso aún queda mucho tiempo.

- De momento, son dos noticias muy, muy buenas.

- Sí. Pero yo te sigo necesitando- me puso la piel de gallina.

Estuvimos un rato callados. A mí me bastaba con escucharle respirar, pausadamente, con un ritmo lento que me dejó adormilada.

- Me está llamando Billy- susurró él.

- Anda, ve. Te llamo esta noche.

- Sí, por favor. Estaré atento.

- Dale un beso a Billy de mi parte.

- Como siempre. Te quiero.

- Yo también a ti.

- Adiós, mi Bella- y colgó.

Durante un rato, me resistí a apartarme del ordenador, esperando volver a oír su voz. Pero asumí que me quedaban ocho horas para volver a hablar con él. Últimamente, ésa era mi manera de vivir, contando los minutos que me faltaban para estar un poco más cerca de él. Y cada vez que hablábamos, el contador comenzaba de nuevo.

Eché una ojeada por la ventana. Noviembre estaba inusualmente cálido.

Estaba en la habitación de la residencia. Desde que me mudé a Seattle, no había dormido en ningún otro lugar que no fuera aquella cama, de edredón naranja. Hacía ya dos meses del primer día, cuando Charlie me ayudó a subir mi maleta hasta el tercer piso. Habíamos venido desde Forks en silencio, porque yo no fui capaz de articular palabra. Le pedí a Jacob que no viniera, porque si me hubiera acompañado luego no habría podido dejarle ir: le habría metido clandestinamente dentro del armario o debajo de la cama. Así que fue Charlie el que me trajo en coche.

Después de tres horas de camino, y media más para encontrar la dirección, llegamos a la puerta de la residencia. Subimos mis cosas y luego Charlie se quedó hablando con la directora y firmando los últimos papeles. Estábamos a uno de septiembre.

No sé porque, mi primer pensamiento cuando cerré la puerta del cuarto, ya sola y con la maleta sin deshacer, fue que quedaban doce días para mi cumpleaños, y tendría que celebrarlo por teléfono. Luego me di cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía uno, y me deprimí.

No llevaba ni diez minutos sola y ya quería volverme. Me entró el impulso tonto de bajar, a ver si Charlie aún no se había ido, para pedirle que me llevara otra vez a casa. Decirle que me daba igual la universidad, que podía meterme a policía con tal de quedarme en Forks. Así que bajé todo lo deprisa que pude, pero claro, hacía rato que mi padre se había ido. Me encontré parada en la entrada, sin saber qué hacer. Vi un cartel que señalaba por donde se iba a la cafetería así que para que no parecer alelada, dirigí mis pasos en aquella dirección, procurando pasar por delante de la recepcionista que se había quedado sorprendida al verme. Oí el bullicio antes de bajar las escaleras, y me dio una punzada de miedo. No conocía a nadie y probablemente allí todos tendrían ya un grupito. Me imaginé mesas llenas de gente mirándome y cuchicheando sobre mí, y empezó a temblarme el labio.

Pero luego pensé que también tendría que haber novatos, y que todos habrían pasado nervios. No me consoló mucho, pero ya había bajado, no podía echarme atrás y arriesgarme a que la recepcionista pensara que era tonta desde el primer día. Eché a andar, con los hombros hacia atrás, para parecer más segura de mí misma.

La cafetería era espaciosa. No se parecía a la del instituto en Forks, así que la primera impresión fue que me había equivocado de sitio. Tenía ventanas a un patio interior, y varias mesas alargadas. También había mesas más pequeñas, colocadas entre las columnas. Estaba medio llena. Había chicos y chicas casi por igual, y al primer golpe de vista, ninguno de ellos me llamó la atención. Varios leían enfrente de un café, otros comían con un grupo de amigos. Al fondo, seis chicos grandes de aspecto intimidante estaban jugando a las cartas, riéndose a carcajadas. Nadie se fijó en mí.

De pronto, mi vista cayó sobre una chica que estaba sentada sola. Leía un grueso libro y jugueteaba con una goma. Tenía el pelo negro, quizá teñido, y vestía de forma un tanto extraña, con una cazadora de cuero negro y pulseras metálicas. Mientras la miraba, ella levantó los ojos del libro y me vio. Nos observamos incómodamente durante unos segundos, y al fin ella esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Así conocí a Amy Chalmers.

Fue un golpe de suerte. Amy estaba en mi clase y era la chica del cuarto contiguo. Cuando lo supe, estuve segura de que alguien había rezado por mí para que no me sintiera tan sola.

Era muy divertido ir con ella por la universidad. Amy tenía un estilo gótico, vestía siempre de color negro y se maquillaba mucho, aunque no lo necesitaba. Tenía la piel clara y unos ojos azules espectaculares. También llevaba algunas mechas azules en el pelo, hábilmente colocadas para que se vieran si se lo recogía de una forma concreta. En cuanto a carácter, era tímida aunque no lo pareciese, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía un genio terrible. Solía enfadarse enseguida, aunque jamás conmigo, y protestaba por todo. Era una gran dibujante y una persona muy organizada.

Nos hicimos inseparables. Yo no solía confiar en la gente tan pronto, pero era la única persona con la que podía hablar en carne y hueso.

Con el paso de los días, conocí a más compañeros, e hice amigos más fácilmente de lo que creía, pero ninguno llegó a ser tan cercano como Amy.

La universidad no era tan terrible. De hecho, solo me faltaba Jacob para estar a gusto. Las clases me gustaban y disfrutaba de mi independencia. Me sentía dividida, porque por un lado, cambiar de aires me hizo bien, y por otro echaba muchísimo de menos Forks. A papá, a la manada. No verlos a diario se me hacía muy duro. Los primeros días, notaba una sensación rara al caer la tarde, hasta que descubrí que era inquietud por no hacerle la cena a Charlie.

No estaba tan lejos de casa, en realidad. Al principio, mi idea era ir todos los fines de semana, pero no tenía coche. Dejé el Chevy porque veía que conduciéndolo me sería imposible ser aceptada en un círculo universitario. Era algo estúpido, pero aún así no me arriesgué.

Y después vino lo de Billy. Al mes de estar en Seattle, la directora de la residencia vino a mi cuarto para decirme que me llamaban por teléfono. Sólo podía ser por algo urgente, así que me puse frenética. Cuando me coloqué el auricular en la oreja, oí la voz angustiada de Jacob y se me encogió el corazón. A Billy le costaba respirar y le habían llevado al hospital. El médico dijo que era un caso complicado. Fue una noche muy larga, y estar lejos de Jake me pesó más que nunca. No pegué ojo. Las horas pasaban lentas, y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que golpetear con los dedos encima de la mesa, morderme las uñas y rezar lo poco que sabía.

Por la mañana, volví a hablar con mi chico. Estaba más tranquilo, parecía que mejoraba. Al cabo de dos semanas, Billy estaba en casa, pero había que cuidarlo bien. Necesitaba a su hijo con él, así que pospusimos visitas y Jacob faltaba mucho al instituto.

No faltaban, sin embargo, llamadas por Skype y mensajes. Intentábamos hablar todos los días, cuando los horarios coincidían y he de confesar que a veces me saltaba clases para oírle. Charlie me llamaba menos, porque no sabía usar del todo el programa. Con Renée seguía escribiéndome, igual que con los chicos y Emily. Por mi cumpleaños, que celebré con Amy tomando una taza de chocolate, me enviaron regalos de parte de todos. El que más me gustó fue un gorro de lana de colores que Emily había tejido para mí.

Jacob me envió una foto de los dos, del verano, en un marco azul. Yo salía con los ojos entrecerrados por el sol, y él con su preciosa sonrisa. La coloqué encima de mi mesita en cuanto llegó, para mirarle a los ojos nada más levantarme. También me envió una carta con la que lloré, sintiendo su ausencia. Y por último, una pizarra enorme con tizas de colores, según él "para que no se me olvidara nada, y menos llamarle".

Cuando miré el reloj, ya era la una y cuarto. Iba a llegar tarde a comer con Amy. Cogí la chaqueta y salí corriendo. Ya me estaba esperando con su mirada fulminante, pero cuando me senté me sonrió.

- Te he cogido una bandeja.

- Vaya, gracias- sonreí, y empezamos a comer.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho tu chico?- me preguntó con la boca llena.

- Que tiene ganas de conocerte- me reí.

- A ver cuando le traes.

- Seguramente podrá venir cuando su padre se mejore.

Amy bebió un sorbo de agua.

- A mí me ha escrito mi hermana. Creo que viene este fin de semana a verme.

- Suena bien.

De repente, me acordé de la novedad.

- También me ha dado una buena noticia.

- ¿Cuál?- Amy abrió los ojos expectante.

- Me voy de boda en abril.

- ¿Quién se casa?

- Unos amigos.

Sam, el macho alfa de la manada de metamorfos a la que pertenecía mi novio, y Emily, la mujer de la que se había imprimado. Pero eso no iba a decírselo, claro.

* * *

_Capítulo de comienzo de curso! La verdad, tengo que decir que me ha gustado imaginarme como sería la vida de Bella en la universidad. Espero que os guste!_

_Admito sugerencias para ir mejorando. Y por supuesto, espero reviews para que me contéis que os parecen todas las cosas que han ido pasando, Amy como nuevo personaje y demás._

_Muchas gracias por leerme y escribirme, y por los favs. Animaos a dejarme un review, que me hace mucha ilusión. Va para los que se que me leen pero nunca me han escrito nada de lo que opinan sobre esta historia! :) Y gracias como siempre a ls incondicionales..._

_Oceanide, espero poder terminar esta historia con el final que ya tengo pensado, así que aunque tarde en actualizar, confía en mí! xD Gracias por todos tus ánimos, no sabes cuanto me animan._

_Un beso muy fuerte y a cuidarse!_


	14. Tiempo

Aprobé el examen de economía.

Las tardes estudiando dieron su fruto y el horario de Amy también, aunque no lo cumplí a rajatabla. Descubrí que con ella me era más fácil concentrarme, porque cada vez que la interrumpía para preguntarle algo o intentar darle conversación, me echaba una de sus miradas heladoras. Me convenía prestar atención a los apuntes.

Cuando terminó el mes de duro trabajo, quedaban sólo diez días para las vacaciones de Navidad. Añoraba tanto Forks que hasta soñaba con la lluvia por las noches. Hice la maleta una semana antes de que Charlie viniera a buscarme, y todas las noches, antes de irme a la cama repasaba una y otra vez las cosas que me llevaría. Cuando por fin me acostaba, pasaba un rato mirando las cremalleras de la maleta, contando mentalmente las horas que faltaban, hasta que podía conciliar el sueño.

Quería haber ido antes a Forks. Lo que más rabia me daba, aparte de no haber podido visitar a Billy, era no haber visto de nuevo a Rachel y Rebecca. Aunque hubiéramos sido amigas de niñas, hacía años que no veía a Rebecca y la conversación con Rachel el día que fue de visita desde Washington me había hecho albergar esperanzas de mantener una relación más cercana con ellas. Jacob me lo había contado con ilusión, y me dolió no haber podido estar con él.

Amy también se marchaba a casa en vacaciones. Me invitó a ir unos días con ella pero, antes de que pudiera contestar, debió leer en mi expresión la necesidad de volver a ver a Jacob, así que me dijo sonriendo que podíamos dejarlo para otro momento. Los últimos días antes de irnos nos quedábamos hablando hasta tarde, y poco a poco me iba dando cuenta de que la apreciaba de verdad.

Por fin, llegó el día. Salí a esperar a Charlie a la puerta una hora antes de lo que habíamos acordado, pero no podía controlar mis nervios. Estaba empezando a morderme las uñas cuando dobló la esquina con el coche y me levanté tan deprisa que estuve a punto de caerme. Salí corriendo para abrazar a mi padre, y dejé la maleta en la escalera. Charlie bajó del coche y creo que vi que tenía los ojos empañados.

- Bella- me dijo en voz baja- ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien, papá. Estoy contentísima de que hayas venido a buscarme. Gracias.

Su abrazo me hizo sentirme protegida. Diez minutos después dejábamos Seattle y nos encaminábamos a casa. No podía esperar a ver los carteles con el nombre de Forks y los kilómetros que quedaban. Creí que estaba desarrollando un trastorno psicológico cuando empecé a calcular el tiempo que tardaríamos según la distancia que faltaba.

Fueron tres horas lentas, pero al menos pude hablar con Charlie y eso parecía que calmaba el ritmo desenfrenado de mis latidos. Le conté cosas que no sabía de la residencia, de Amy, de las clases, de los exámenes. Parecía muy complacido. Él no tenía demasiadas novedades, pero hablamos también de la comisaría y del pueblo.

Cuando empezó a frenar y el motor se paró, no quería ni levantar la vista por miedo a que me diera un colapso. Estaba en casa. Lo primero que vi cuando alcé los ojos fue la ventana de mi habitación. Después, reparé en la persona que me esperaba, sentada de cualquier manera, encima del segundo escalón del porche.

No me cabía la sonrisa en el rostro. Era Jacob y me parecía que después de no haberle visto en tres meses, que a mí se me antojaban tres siglos, era aún más perfecto que antes, como si cada día sin mí hubiese añadido un detalle nuevo en él y ahora se me manifestaba en todo su esplendor.

Bajé del coche de un salto y me hice daño al caer, pero apenas me di cuenta. Oí a Charlie reír mientras corría hacia Jacob, que se levantó también deprisa y me abrió los brazos. Me miraba desde el fondo de sus ojos y su olor me llegó justo antes de hundirme en su pecho. No me di cuenta hasta ese momento de que por mis mejillas corrían lágrimas.

¡Ahora me daba cuenta de cuánto le había echado de menos!

Él me besó en la cabeza una y otra vez y me hizo estremecer cuando cogió aire junto a mi cuello. Noté como Charlie pasaba a nuestro lado, haciendo ruido al andar como siempre. Luego oí como cerraba la puerta de la entrada, supongo que para dejarnos un poco de intimidad. Pasamos un buen rato abrazados, sin decir nada. Sus manos me acariciaban la espalda. Parpadeé varias veces para secarme los ojos.

- Bella- musitó él, en voz tan baja que creí que me lo había imaginado.

Levanté un poco la cabeza y le miré. Me sorprendió que él también tuviera los ojos húmedos y le temblaran los labios. Detuve ese temblor con los míos. El beso fue muy lento y muy dulce.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido el viaje?- me preguntó Jacob, todavía jadeante.

- Bien. Ha sido largo- sonreí.

- Sí, la verdad es que habéis tardado un montón. Llevo dos horas aquí sentado.

Me reí.

- No sabes las ganas que tenía de verte- susurré.

- Puedo hacerme una idea.

Suspiró un poco y me miró durante un rato, escudriñando mi rostro con sus ojos negros.

- Estás más guapa que antes y mira que era complicado.

- Bueno. Gracias.

- Tienes los ojos más bonitos de lo que recordaba. Y el pelo más largo.

- No me lo he cortado- dije y comprobé un mechón.

- Eres preciosa.

Me sonrojé mientras él no apartaba de mí su mirada.

- Te estás poniendo roja- rió, y me acarició las mejillas con sus manos calientes.

- Tú también estás guapísimo. Más que antes, si es que eso es posible- dije mirando al suelo. No sabía porque seguía poniéndome tan nerviosa, después de tanto tiempo.

Bueno, en realidad si lo sabía. Porque estaba absolutamente loca por él.

- Anda, vamos dentro- dije cogiéndole de la mano.

Ya en casa, nos sentamos en la cocina y cenamos con Charlie. Sentía la alegría saliendo por todos los poros de mi piel. Hasta me parecía haber echado de menos el ruido de la nevera, la salsa barbacoa que mi padre echaba en todos los platos que comía y el color de la pared, con su desconchón en una esquina.

Después de la cena ya había oscurecido y fuera hacía frío. Quería haber ido a ver a los chicos, pero Jacob me convenció de que era tarde y tendríamos tiempo al día siguiente. Estuvimos en el salón con mi padre, hablando mucho rato de todas las cosas que habían pasado en aquel tiempo. Se me hizo una charla corta, de las ganas que tenía de saber de todos. Terminó cuando bostecé de forma casi escandalosa, y Charlie decidió contra mi voluntad de que era hora de que me fuera a la cama.

- Ha sido un viaje largo y es normal que estés cansada. Anda, Jake, ayúdala con la maleta.

- Claro. Vamos, Bella.

Me levanté del sofá a regañadientes, aunque era cierto que tenía un dolor vago en todo el cuerpo, que me estaba pidiendo descanso. Jacob sacó mis cosas del maletero y las subió a mi habitación, mientras yo le daba las buenas noches a mi padre, que me abrazó con cariño. Me emocioné al verle tan contento de tenerme en casa de nuevo. Se ofreció para llevar a Jacob a la reserva.

- No te preocupes, Charlie, gracias. Me bajo en mi coche.

- Vale, chico- sonrió mi padre.

Bien sabía yo que lo más probable es que volviera a casa corriendo. Me dio la sensación de que en mi ausencia habían tenido una charla parecida a la que tuve yo con Billy, porque los vi muy cercanos y naturales. Siempre se habían llevado muy bien, pero aquel trato era distinto. Prácticamente como si Jacob fuera uno más en casa.

Subimos a mi cuarto. Las cosas estaban colocadas tal y como las había dejado. Pero había un ramo de rosas encima de la mesa. Y una pecera con un pez.

- ¿Qué es esto?- sonreí divertida, sin soltarle la mano.

- Un regalito. Bienvenida a casa- dijo él- Pensé en regalarte un cachorrito pero me pareció que bastante tenías con un lobo- se rió de su propia broma y yo le di un empujón cariñoso.

Me acerqué para oler las rosas, que parecían recién cortadas. El pez era de color naranja brillante y se movía con delicadeza en la pecera redonda.

- Gracias. Es muy bonito.

- Bonita, querrás decir. Es una "peza".

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes?- dije con una carcajada.

- Es evidente. Se llama Ariel.

- ¿También le has puesto nombre?

- Claro.

- Pues a mí me da que es un chico.

- De eso nada. Fíjate en sus ojos. Tiene ojos dulces de chica.

Los dos empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas. De repente estaba despejada y no tenía ningunas ganas de dormir.

- ¿Has estado hablando con Charlie?

Puso una expresión inocente.

- Bueno, sí. Nada fuera de lo normal. Ha venido a ver a Billy, hemos hablado de cuando volvías y eso.

- ¿Nada más?

- Eres una personita un poco cotilla.

- ¡Pero bueno! No es justo que yo hable con tu padre y tú te enteres de toda la conversación, y después tú aproveches para hablar con el mío cuando estoy bien lejos.

- ¿Te ha dicho él que hemos hablado?

- ¿Charlie? Qué va. Pero os conozco. Esas cosas se intuyen, pequeño Jake.

Se rió.

- Sí que hemos hablado. Pero no creí relevante contártelo. Espera, espera, me explicaré- dijo al ver mi expresión- Me pareció una charla bastante privada, de hombre a hombre. Y no me hacía gracia contártelo por teléfono.

- Bueno, de acuerdo. Pues cuéntamela ahora- sonreí.

- Sólo hablamos de que él esperaba el mejor trato por mi parte. Que estaba contento de que estuviera contigo, me dejó claro que me apreciaba. Simplemente me recordó que es tu padre y que quería lo mejor para ti.

- ¿Y tú que le dijiste?

- Que me parecía muy bien lo que me había dicho. Y casi le juré que te protegiera siempre. Bueno, siempre que tú quisieras que estuviese contigo.

- Quiero que estés conmigo siempre.

- Me apunto a ese plan. Ven aquí, anda.

Me rodeó con sus brazos y me estrechó con fuerza. La justa para no hacerme daño. Seguimos hablando abrazados de cómo estaba Billy, de lo que haríamos al día siguiente, de mis exámenes… Me habría pasado días en aquella posición. Él enredaba los dedos en mi pelo, haciendo tirabuzones. En un instante, pensé que Charlie no había hecho siquiera un gesto cuando Jacob había subido conmigo.

No me di cuenta de cuando empezó a besarme, pero de repente estábamos aún más pegados y su boca acariciaba la mía. El fuego estalló en mi corazón como una bomba. No recordaba habernos besado así nunca. Debía ser el tiempo separados, que avivaba en mí el ansía de él. Agarré su cabeza entre mis manos, le acaricié el pelo. Aún me parecía que había demasiada distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. Él rozaba mi cuello con los labios, respiraba rápidamente pero casi sin ruido junto a mi oreja. De repente, noté sus dedos bajo mi camiseta, dejando toques en mi espalda, y me estremecí. La punzada de miedo se sustituyó rápidamente por una corriente que me hizo morderle el labio inferior. Me sujetó con fuerza por la cintura y me quemaba su piel. Algo me decía que se me estaba yendo de las manos, que aquello escapaba a mi control, pero me sentía valiente, eufórica. Yo también metí la mano por debajo de su camiseta y noté los músculos de su espalda en tensión. Tenía la piel ardiendo.

De pronto, Jacob se separó de mí y me sujetó con firmeza por los hombros. No era la misma fuerza que treinta segundos antes me había hecho temblar, sino una fuerza recta e inamovible.

- ¿Qué pasa?- susurré y me sorprendió mi voz entrecortada. Me di cuenta de que el corazón me latía demasiado deprisa.

- Dame un segundo.

Estuvo un minuto sin moverse, con los ojos cerrados. Al principio, me sentía morir y sólo quería volver a besarlo. Poco a poco, me tranquilicé y respiré profundo.

- Ya- dijo levantando los ojos.

- ¿He hecho algo mal?- dije avergonzada.

- Bells…¿qué estás diciendo? Me estabas volviendo loco.

- ¿Entonces…?- inquirí.

Él resopló sin soltarme.

- Me ha dado miedo hacerte daño- musitó.

- ¿Daño?

- Sí. Estaba perdiendo el dominio de mí mismo. Perdóname.

- Me gusta que pierdas el dominio de ti mismo.

- Y a mí- sonrío con picardía- Pero no hemos hablado de esto. Y no sabía si estaba aprovechándome de la situación. Quería estar seguro de que esto es lo que tú querías. Por eso he parado. Pero, ¿algo mal? Estaba siendo increíble.

- Para mí también- dije con voz suave- Pero tienes razón. Creo que deberíamos hablarlo.

Irónicamente, nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos.

- Bells, yo siempre te lo he dicho. No tengo prisa por nada. Sólo es que te quiero demasiado, que a veces necesito de ti y más cuando hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía.

- A mí me hacía falta estar sola contigo. Yo tampoco tengo prisa, pero siento que tengo ganas de ti y cada vez más- agaché la cabeza.

- Tú eres la única por la que he sentido esto- me susurró al oído- Quiero hacer las cosas bien. Y que estés a gusto conmigo.

Me aferré a él.

- Me atraes mucho –me confesó- Soy un hombre y para mí tú eres la mujer más perfecta sobre la Tierra. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

- Podrías besarme otra vez.

- Nada me apetece más que eso. Pero creo que acabaría por descontrolarme del todo.

Nos miramos durante un rato. ¿Por qué le deseaba tanto?

- ¿Te parece bien que venga a buscarte mañana sobre las once? Así no tendrás que madrugar.

- Si vamos a ir a la reserva, puedo bajar directamente con el coche- dije.

- Bueno, vendré de todas maneras.

- Vale- sonreí.

- Creo que debo marcharme a casa. Y que Charlie me vea saliendo por la puerta. Sino sospechará cosas raras.

Teniendo en cuenta lo que acabábamos de hablar, tuvimos un par de segundos incómodos. Pero después me revolvió el pelo y habló:

- Bells, no te preocupes. Llegará un momento en el que estemos preparados y lo sabremos.

- Sí- no sabía que más decir, pero me alegraba de que la cosa no hubiera ido a más. Me sentía muy tonta, muy infantil. Pero agradecía que él fuera más fuerte que yo y me ayudara a pensar con calma. Realmente no había pensado en ello, y debía haberlo hecho.

Me dio un último beso en los labios antes de bajar. Oí como se despedía de Charlie. Luego me tumbé en la cama y me puse a pensar, sin desvestirme.

Era algo natural que yo deseara a Jacob. Estaba enamorada de él y además era un hombre y yo una mujer. No me avergonzaba por ello. Pero sentía que no sabía cómo afrontar aquel tema. Con él me sentía segura, sabía que no me haría daño y que me amaba como yo a él. Estaba confusa. Por un lado, mi cuerpo me pedía a Jacob. Yo quería estar con él y demostrarle todo mi amor. Pero por otro no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. Me daba vergüenza meter la pata, o estropearlo todo por ir demasiado deprisa.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con la misma ropa con la que me había acostado. Miré el reloj y corrí para meterme en la ducha. Luego me puse ropa limpia, desayuné un yogur y salí de casa poniéndome la sudadera. Charlie no me preguntó adónde iba.

Me metí a toda prisa en el Chevy. Sonreí para mis adentros al reconocer el olor familiar del coche. Estaba a punto de arrancar cuando golpearon en la ventanilla.

- ¡Jake!- exclamé. Me había olvidado por completo de que vendría.

- Buenos días- puso sonrisa socarrona.

- No sé porque tenía en la cabeza que quedamos en que bajaría yo con el coche. Lo siento.

- No pasa nada, Bells- se abrochó el cinturón y me besó en la mejilla. Luego buscó mi boca.

Llegamos a la reserva quince minutos después. Me pasé a saludar a Billy, que me recibió muy contento. Le vi fatigado, aún respiraba con dificultad, pero sonreía a menudo y parecía contento. Me preguntó cosas de la universidad y se mostró tan interesado en mí que me conmovió.

Luego fuimos a casa de Emily. El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando distinguí de lejos las formas de la casita y vi a varios chicos que jugaban fuera, aunque no podía distinguir quiénes eran desde la distancia.

Todos se dieron la vuelta cuando aparecimos con el motor rugiendo. Pude ver que uno de los chicos que jugaban era Seth y me sorprendió lo mucho que había cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Había crecido y tenía la espalda ancha y los brazos musculosos. Cruzamos nuestras miradas y me sonrió. Bajé del coche antes de apagar el motor y corrí a saludar a mis lobos, mis amigos. El primer abrazo fue para Seth y después vinieron Embry, Paul y Quil, que por poco no me rompió varias costillas. Aún dolorida, entré en la casa para ver a Emily y Sam. Los dos estaban sentados en una mesa, hablando con las cabezas juntas, pero levantaron la vista en cuanto entré. Emily vino a abrazarme y me cubrió de besos. Sam se mantuvo más distante, no me abrazó pero sí me dedicó una sonrisa que pocas veces le había visto.

Pasamos una tarde deliciosa, charlando durante horas. Me parecía que todos eran los mismos, pero distintos. Quizá era el barniz del tiempo lo que me hacía verlos desde otro punto de vista y se me antojaban más maduros, menos niños.

- ¿Dónde está Jared?- pregunté notando su ausencia.

- No vendrá de Los Ángeles hasta la boda- me respondió Paul.

- Quedan sólo cuatro meses- intervino Seth con su adorable sonrisa.

- ¿Y tu hermana Leah?- quise saber también.

- Supongo que vendrá ahora. Estará de correrías por ahí.

Efectivamente, a los pocos minutos entró Leah en la casa, sin hacer ningún ruido. Me sobresalté al verla aparecer, porque mis sentidos no podían compararse a los oídos lobunos. Me saludó inclinando la cabeza y sonriendo sin decir nada, y fue a ponerse un vaso de agua.

- Hola, Leah- saludó su hermano y ella lo miró de forma altiva.

- Hola, Seth- respondió en voz baja y desganada. Vino a sentarse con nosotros, al lado de Embry.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Por ahí, haciendo la ronda. Comprobando que todo está en orden.

- Leah, nuestra protectora. La flor y nata de la manada- se burló Embry, pero luego le echó una mirada cautelosa, como esperando a ver su reacción.

- Quizá deberías hacer tú alguna guardia de vez en cuando. Lo digo para que no se te atrofien esas patitas cortas.

- No te metas con mis patas, florecilla. Saldrás mal parada.

- Si no te da demasiado respeto, podríamos comprobar ahora mismo la longitud y fuerza de nuestras patas, mi querido Embry.

- Hecho. Vamos fuera.

Los dos se levantaron de un salto.

- Vamos, chicos...-protestó débilmente Sam, pero quedó claro que no le preocupaba demasiado lo que fueran a hacer.

Miré a Jacob sin saber si debía alarmarme. Pero él permanecía muy tranquilo, y una sonrisa asomaba en las comisuras de sus labios. Me hizo un gesto para que fuera con él, y también salimos al jardín.

Era todo un espectáculo. Embry y Leah habían entrado en fase y en lugar de los cuerpos de dos adolescentes, tenía ante mí dos magníficos lobos, enormes, de pelaje tupido, que se gruñían de forma amenazadora. Me escondí de forma inconsciente detrás de Jake.

- Chicos, podéis hacerlo mejor- rió él, para mi sorpresa.

El lobo que yo creía que era Leah giró la cabeza hacia él.

- Creo que tendré que enseñaros como se hace.

Dicho esto, Jacob se alejó de mí, lo que me dejó súbitamente desprotegida. Iba andando hacia el bosque, y mientras andaba, se quitó la camiseta y me la lanzó. También dejó las zapatillas a un lado y cuando desapareció entre los árboles, vi volar sus pantalones. Me recorrió un escalofrío. Oí un gruñido y a los pocos segundos, de entre la maleza surgió un enorme lobo de color marrón rojizo.

Me quedé helada. Muy pocas veces había visto a Jacob de esa forma, y en aquel momento fue como si lo viera por primera vez. Me maravilló el color de su pelaje, la forma de andar, y sobre todo lo enorme que era. Menos mal que sabía que era él, porque lo primero que sentí y tuve que reprimir fueron unas ganas locas de salir corriendo. Vino hacia mí y dejó que le acariciara la cabeza. Fue una sensación extraña tocar con mis dedos su otra piel, pero seguía siendo Jacob.

Se acercó a los otros dos. Se miraron durante un rato y luego echaron a correr hacia el bosque. Jacob me miró, casi podría decir que con dulzura, y luego los siguió a toda velocidad. Estaba plantada frente a la puerta, sujetando la camiseta de mi novio, que aún conservaba su calor.

- Bella, entra- gritó Emily desde dentro.

Obedecí de forma automática. Me reí para mis adentros al acordarme de que había pensado que los chicos habían madurado. La verdad es que seguían siendo los mismos críos que se picaban por cualquier cosa. Y aún así, cada día los consideraba más como mis hermanos.

- Ahora vendrán. Seguro que han ido a echar una carrerita- dijo Quil mirándome.

Todos nos reímos. Emily estaba ya cocinando, porque se acercaba la hora de la comida. El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana y me sentí en casa.

* * *

_Por fin nuevo cap! Siento tardar tanto en actualizar. Como compensación, este cap es un poco más largo. _

_Ojalá os guste. Espero reviews! Muchas gracias a todos los que leeis, hoy me acuerdo especialmente de los favs que no me escriben jajaj os recuerdo que se aceptan todo tipo de ideas, comentarios y sugerencias :)_

_Un beso grande y que esteis bien._


	15. Impacto

Poco a poco, el paso de los días, la rutina de mi vida, se fue haciendo algo intrínseco a mí. Las horas pasaban, a veces deprisa, a veces con la lentitud del miedo a lo desconocido.

La carrera absorbía casi todo mi tiempo, así que cuando llegó Abril, me parecía que no había transcurrido ni una semana desde el día en que volví de Forks, después de pasar la Navidad en casa. Jacob me había traído de vuelta y la despedida, aunque larga, se había hecho más dulce con la promesa de vernos un fin de semana al mes. De momento, llevábamos bien el compromiso y mi chico lobo ya había venido a verme tres veces. La primera vez le presenté a Amy y a algunos otros amigos, le enseñé el campus y la residencia y pasamos casi todo el tiempo hablando encerrados en mi cuarto, porque hacía demasiado frío como para que cualquier persona que no fuera un licántropo saliera a la calle con comodidad.

La segunda vez trajo a Paul, Quil y Embry y fue divertidísimo. Fuimos a un campeonato de béisbol entre facultades y luego cenamos ingentes cantidades de pizza. El último fin de semana había sido en Marzo, y aunque hizo días nublados, pudimos acercarnos a la ciudad y pasear por el parque, y también fuimos al cine, y merendamos con Amy y su hermana que había venido también a verla.

Como si todo aquello hubiera sido un sueño, llegó Abril y Emily me escribía mails cada día para contarme como avanzaban los preparativos de la boda. Me contó que no habría muchos invitados, sólo la familia y los amigos cercanos, y que después habría una gran fiesta en la reserva. Cuando faltaban quince días, me hizo el favor más grande del mundo.

_"Te conozco un poco y como te pareces a mí, creo que no te habrás preocupado todavía de cómo irás vestida. Yo he ido de compras, arrastrada por mi hermana y mis primas, y vi un vestido que me gustó mucho para ti así que me he tomado la libertad de comprártelo. Te envío fotos. No te sientas comprometida si no te gusta, o ya te has comprado otro."_

Casi lloré de la emoción. Todos los vestidos de fiesta me parecían siempre muy formales, demasiado elegantes para mí, pero era cierto que Emily me conocía, y el vestido de la foto era una prueba de ello. Era de líneas sencillas, en color gris plata, y dejaba los hombros al descubierto. Era vaporoso y se ceñía con una cinta negra a la cintura.

La llamé corriendo pero el teléfono comunicaba. Así que respondí al mail, sin pensar si el vestido era de mi talla o si tenía algún zapato que pegara. Lo único que podía pensar es que me había librado de la tortura de ir de tiendas.

Cuando se lo conté a Amy, montó en cólera, porque ya había organizado una salida de compras a Seattle para hacernos con el que, según ella, iba a ser el más ideal de los vestidos que nadie hubiera llevado jamás a una boda. A pesar de todo, tuve que acompañarla el día elegido y me pasé el día entero entrando y saliendo de locales llenos de trapos negros, cadenas y pendientes. Vi unos zapatos en un escaparate que no estaban mal, pero en cuanto me detuve un momento en la acera oí que Amy bufaba a mi espalda.

- Bella, ¡son rosas!

- No, estoy mirando los de atrás, los de color negro.

- Espera- se acercó al cristal- Esos no son tan horribles.

- ¿Me esperas un momento para que me los pruebe?

Entramos, y la luminosidad se me hizo agradable, comparada con las oscuras cámaras a las que mi amiga llamaba "tiendas". Al final, compré los zapatos y me quité el problema de encima.

El viernes después de comer, Charlie vino a buscarme. Jacob salía del instituto a las tres, y habría llegado muy tarde a por mí, así que fue mi incombustible padre el que me recogió. Se le veía muy contento. Él también estaba invitado a la boda. En realidad, Emily me había dicho que los invitados serían pocos, pero haciendo algunos cálculos, casi todo el Forks que yo conocía estaba relacionado de algún modo con los quileutes.

Llegamos a Forks y nos recibió el acostumbrado cielo encapotado. Llamé a Jacob en cuanto entré en casa y estuvimos una hora hablando, mientras yo me frotaba los ojos de sueño tirada en el sofá. Quedó en venir a recogerme, y aunque lo que menos me apetecía era arreglarme, al final subí arrastrando los pies hacia la ducha.

Cuando llamó al timbre, yo ya tenía el pelo casi seco y me faltaba atarme las zapatillas.

Abrí la puerta y allí estaba. Con su olor de siempre y su postura desgarbada. Siempre me parecía que cada día era un poco más perfecto. Lo besé con ternura, sintiendo sus brazos cálidos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Fuimos en coche hasta la playa, cantando las canciones de la radio, y aunque hacía viento, paseamos cogidos de la mano y nos mojamos los pies con las olas.

- ¿Sabes ya que te vas a poner?- me preguntó con su radiante sonrisa.

- Sí. ¿Y tú?

- Tengo el traje colgado en el armario desde hace cuatro meses.

- Yo aún no lo tengo en el armario.

Me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

- ¿Y dónde está, si puede saberse?

- No puede saberse- reí.

Empezó a oscurecer. Le pedí que me llevara a casa de Emily.

- Estará nerviosa- dijo Jacob, y me transmitió su duda.

- Sí, pero necesito decirle algo.

Cuando llegamos, la puerta de la casita estaba cerrada, pero en las escaleras del porche estaban sentados Emily y Sam, cogidos de la mano. Cuando nos vieron acercarnos, Emily sonrió y no la vi nerviosa, sino radiante. Tenía una luz en la mirada que yo nunca le había visto antes. Sam también parecía tranquilo, pero dada su serenidad habitual, no me sorprendió.

- ¿Vienes a…?- preguntó misteriosamente Emily nada más verme.

- Sí- dije sonriendo, y ella me llevó dentro de la casa. El vestido gris estaba extendido sobre la cama, envuelto en una funda transparente. Era aún más bonito en la realidad.

Lo cogí entre mis manos y acaricié la tela.

- Anda, pruébatelo- dijo Emily señalando el cuarto de baño.

No quise mirarme al espejo y salí para que ella me viera.

- Vaya. ¡Estás preciosa!

- ¿Tú crees?

- Te queda perfecto. ¡Corre, quítatelo antes de que lo vea Jacob!- rió.

Volvimos a colgarlo en la percha y Emily me dio una bolsa grande para guardarlo.

- Bueno, Emily, nos vemos mañana.

- Sí- dijo ella y suspiró.

Un impulso me llevó a abrazarla con fuerza.

- Todo va a salir bien. Te deseo lo mejor y que seas muy feliz- dije, sintiéndome un poco ñoña.

- Gracias, Bella. Significa mucho para nosotros que vengas. Gracias de verdad- me besó en la mejilla.

- Es que quería felicitarte ahora, porque mañana con el gentío y la fiesta será más difícil.

- Lo sé. Anda, vamos.

Los chicos charlaban animadamente fuera. Me acerqué a Sam.

- Sólo quería felicitarte antes de mañana, Sam- dije un poco cohibida.

- Gracias, Bella. Espero verte en primera fila.

Levanté la vista. Sam me sonreía muy contento, y aunque la autoridad siempre se adivinaba entre sus rasgos, parecía que aquella noche estaban más suavizados. Enfocó los ojos en Emily cuando ella cruzó delante de él y me asombró la fascinación que había en ellos.

Jacob me dejó en casa y quedamos para salir al día siguiente a las cuatro y media. La boda empezaría a las cinco en punto y yo seguramente iba a necesitar toda la mañana para domar mi pelo y hacer experimentos con el maquillaje.

Me levanté tarde y desayuné solo una manzana. Me duché y me lavé el pelo, usando una mascarilla de miel que no recordaba haber comprado. Quién sabe si era de mi madre, de cuando ella vivía aún en Forks con papá, hacía algo así como veinte años. No quería ni pensarlo. Probé a hacerme tirabuzones, porque creía que me daban un aspecto más arreglado que mi pelo liso de todos los días. Luego me maquillé un poco, pero seguía viéndome muy pálida así que intensifiqué el color. Comí con Charlie, que alabó mi peinado y después corrí a vestirme. Las medias me parecían muy claras y el color de la sombra de ojos no acababa de convencerme, pero como no entendía demasiado de moda, confié en que el resultado fuera aceptable.

Charlie ya estaba vestido cuando bajé. Se había peinado y olía muy bien.

- Vamos, señorita- dijo divertido, ofreciéndome el brazo.

Salimos y Jacob llegó puntual a las cuatro y media.

Cuando bajó del coche, se quedó boquiabierto al verme y a mí me recorrió un escalofrío. Seguramente estaba poniéndome colorada. A él el traje le sentaba como un guante.

Charlie tosió disimuladamente.

La reserva estaba irreconocible. Había farolillos por todas las sendas, guirnaldas de flores de colores colgadas en las casas y en los árboles, y todo el mundo iba vestido de fiesta. Algunos quileutes llevaban también la cara pintada con símbolos que yo no entendía.

- Son símbolos de fecundidad, de alegría. Aquel lleva un sol en la mejilla. Y esas rayas cruzadas significan amor- me explicó Jacob, al verme mirar con curiosidad a las personas de piel cobriza.

La ceremonia comenzó. Tal y como había supuesto, aquello estaba lleno de gente, que cantaba con fuerza. Jacob seguía la melodía con palmas, así que debía ser un canto quileute. Cuando vi a Emily, me quedé sobrecogida, porque aunque nada en su atuendo llamaba la atención, bajo el sol la vi de una belleza deslumbrante. Llevaba un vestido blanco, largo y muy simple y el pelo negrísimo ondeaba a su espalda. Sonreía y estaba feliz; esa era la palabra: feliz.

Sam la recibió extendiendo las manos y tomando las de ella entre las suyas. Me estremecí, porque en ese momento sentí que Jacob también me cogía de la mano y apretaba con suavidad.

Todo transcurrió de forma sencilla pero emocionante. Y sin quererlo, me vi reflejada en ellos, en la imagen de Sam y Emily abrazados, cuando ya eran marido y mujer.

Me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando Jacob me cogió por los hombros para mirarme. Se echó a reír.

- Isabella- susurró mi nombre y me abrazó.

La fiesta fue memorable. Abundaba la comida y el vino, y después tomamos una enorme tarta de postre. Bailé con todos los chicos de la manada y al fin fui a encontrar mi sitio entre los brazos de Jacob. Me aferré a él y dejé que pasara el tiempo, sin ser muy consciente de donde estaba. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Charlie riendo con Billy y sonreí cuando se animó a bailar con Leah Clearwater. Una punzada de duda me cruzó el corazón, pero se esfumó cuando vi que Leah sonreía con sinceridad y bailaba alegremente.

Emily se acercó después de mucho tiempo, no sé cuantas horas habían pasado. La luna brillaba en el cielo cuajado de estrellas, y toda la noche se me había pasado como un sueño. Nos abrazamos sin decir nada.

- Al final no ha llovido- dijo Jacob en voz baja.

- Te lo dije- sonrió Sam, que no apartaba su mano de la cintura de su ya mujer.

- Gracias por venir- musitó Emily, y aunque no lloraba, tenía la voz quebrada.

- Ay, Emily- protesté, porque sentí que las lágrimas querían asomar a mis ojos de nuevo.

- Ha sido genial- intervino Embry.

Jared y Kim se acercaron cogidos de la mano, para llegar al abrazo colectivo.

Por fin, Sam y Emily se despidieron y sin decir nada más, se alejaron hacia casa de Emily, los dos juntos. Allí iban a empezar a vivir como casados. No dejaron de mirarse a los ojos hasta que desaparecieron por el camino.

Charlie vino a por mí, con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño.

- Anda, Bella, vámonos a casa. No puedo más.

La verdad era que yo también estaba agotada, pero aún así no quería irme. Jacob me miró, comprendiendo mis pensamientos.

- Deberías volver con Charlie. Mañana estamos invitados a comer en casa del matrimonio- se echó a reír.

Nos besamos y no me importó ni me dio vergüenza quien estuviera mirando. Mi corazón se desbocó, como siempre, y sentí que no quería despegarme nunca más del hombre que ahora me acariciaba los labios con las yemas de los dedos.

- Lo he pasado muy bien.

- Yo también.

- Mañana hablamos, ¿vale? Que descanses, mi amor.

- Buenas noches- lo besé por última vez, con ansia.

No recuerdo el camino de vuelta a casa porque debí quedarme dormida en el coche, soñando despierta con Jacob y nuestra boda.

Así fue la boda de Sam y Emily, y aún la guardo en mi memoria, porque me di cuenta, aunque no lo entendí hasta mucho tiempo después, de que aquella era la clase de amor que yo quería para mí, y el final que deseaba para mi historia.

Volví a la universidad aún cansada, porque el fin de semana había sido muy intenso. Amy no dejó de preguntarme por el vestido, la boda y la fiesta, y quería que le contara hasta el más mínimo detalle.

- Anda, vamos. Te invito a una Coca-Cola y me lo cuentas todo.

Sólo me apetecía dormir, pero a ella no le importó demasiado. Cogió el coche para irnos a Seattle, creí entender que porque conocía una terraza muy elegante y hacía buen tiempo. No opuse resistencia, porque sabía que sería inútil. En mi cabeza, sonaban las notas de la canción de entrada de la boda, de la que Jacob me había enseñado algunas palabras: "Ven, mi corazón te eligió y hoy el mundo verá que si estamos juntos todo está bien hecho".

Nos sentamos en una mesita con sillas de forja y tuve que reconocer que el sitio era bonito. Había macetas con plantas frondosas y el camarero nos trajo un bombón a cada una antes de pedir nada. Estaba girándome en la silla para ver bien toda la terraza cuando se me paró el corazón. Había alguien sentado varias mesas hacia el fondo, y estaba girado hacia mí cuando nuestras miradas se clavaron la una en la otra. La brisa agitó su pelo broncíneo y sentí que me mareaba, que me fallaban las fuerzas, cuando reconocí los ojos de topacio de Edward Cullen.

* * *

_Bueno, después de tanto tiempo dejo otro cap que espero que os guste!_

_Aprovecho para aclarar algo que me habían preguntado hace mucho y no contesté :S Rachel, la hermana de Jacob, estudia en la ciudad de Washington, pero Bella está en la ciudad de Seattle, aunque su universidad sea la Universidad de Washington (no se si me he explicado xD)_

_Que lo disfruteis tanto como yo. Como siempre, se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias y comentarios. Animaos a escribirme, que me hace mucha ilusión!_

_Lo prometido es deuda...al principio prometí que aparecería Edward...ai madre que pasará...sugieraaan! Besos y gracias por todo :)_


	16. Decisión

Debieron pasar unos pocos segundos, pero para mí fue como un milenio. La mirada de Edward no se apartó de la mía en ningún momento, y me sentí extrañamente cómoda, como si a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, mi cerebro aún recordase la calma que me daban sus ojos. Fui vagamente consciente de que Amy me llamaba por mi nombre, pero no presté atención. En aquel momento, estaba completamente absorbida por mis pensamientos, perdida en una espiral de recuerdos que apenas me dejaba respirar.

Vi a Edward levantarse de la silla, con la gracia que era habitual en él, y entonces vislumbré a la persona con la que simulaba tomar café. A pesar del toldo que cubría la terraza, llevaba un pañuelo muy elegante alrededor de la cabeza y usaba grandes gafas de sol. Aquellos rasgos menudos y esa forma de llevarse las manos a la boca sólo podían ser de Alice, y entonces tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por coger aire.

Edward venía hacia mí. Alice también se levantó, con un movimiento fluido, y siguió a su hermano. Por un momento, me atenazó el miedo, porque su forma de andar me recordó lo que realmente eran. Entre la confusión, temí por Amy, y me volví lentamente hacia ella con una punzada de angustia por retirar mis ojos de los Cullen. Ella me miraba dudosa, y al ver mi expresión, debió asustarse porque inconscientemente apartó un poco la silla.

- Bella- murmuró con la voz temblorosa- ¿Qué pasa?

La sombra de Edward estaba a punto de cubrirnos. Apenas me salía la voz.

- Nada, Amy- ¿Cómo podía mentirle de esa forma?

- Hola, me llamo Edward. Soy un viejo amigo de Bella.

Su voz. Aquella voz me taladró hasta lo profundo de mi ser. Era él, de nuevo. Mi vida y mi condena. Al escucharle decir mi nombre creo que tosí, o me atraganté o se me paró el corazón, porque de repente tenía la mano de Alice junto a mí, sosteniendo una botella de agua mineral. La cogí torpemente, sin dar las gracias y me bebí media botella de un trago.

- Encantada- oí decir a Amy. Su tono era de fascinación, claro. ¿Qué otra cosa podía sentir?

- Yo soy Alice. Encantada de conocerte, Amy.

No se dieron la mano ni se besaron. No hubo ningún contacto. Supuse que se debía tanto al temor de Amy como a que mis vampiros no deseaban que una humana sintiera la frialdad de su piel marmórea.

- Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos- dijo suavemente Edward, y temblé. No quería mirarle otra vez, así que me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

En ese momento, sonó el móvil de Amy y ella lo cogió, disculpándose. Habló durante un minuto, que se me hizo eterno, porque seguía mirando al suelo. A lo mejor tenía los ojos encharcados, porque lo veía todo borroso.

- Bella- esta vez era la voz de Amy, y la miré. Hubiera querido aferrarme a ella, despertar de aquel sueño que no sabía si me aterrorizaba o me daba paz- Me ha llamado Christine. Había olvidado que quedé a comer con ella.

- Tranquila- murmuré.

- Supongo que querrás quedarte con tus amigos- dijo, y me lanzó una mirada elocuente como diciendo que me fuera con ella sin perder un minuto más. Amy sabía lo bastante de mí como para entender que estaba completamente aturdida.

- Sí, Amy. Gracias. Luego te veré.

- Así charlaremos un rato- dijo Alice, con una de sus brillantes sonrisas.

No sabía cómo, pero estaba segura de que la llamada había sido una treta de mis queridos Cullen. Y Alice sólo sonreía así para confortar a algún humano asustadizo.

- Vale- dijo Amy, con alivio en la voz- Luego nos vemos, Bella. Encantada de conoceros.

- Ha sido un placer, Amy- intervino Edward e inclinó la cabeza. Vi como ella se estremecía, y es que nadie podía quedar indiferente ante aquella criatura tan perfecta.

Amy se iba. Me dejaba sola. Y Edward y Alice se sentaron frente a mí, sin hacer ruido apenas. Alice se quitó las gafas y su mirada carmesí me golpeó directamente el alma.

Mi torpe memoria humana no había podido almacenar todos los detalles de aquellos dos rostros, que tanto había amado en el pasado. Alice estaba igual que siempre, su piel nívea marcaba sus delicados rasgos de duende y los dientes refulgían a través de los labios entreabiertos. Todo en ella era elegante, su caída de pestañas, sus uñas cuidadas y su traje de seda rosa palo, que caía como una cascada por debajo de la línea de los hombros, que daría envidia a un escultor.

Me daba pánico mirar a Edward, pero una fuerza irresistible me atrajo hacia él. Cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron, mi cuerpo me pidió inclinarme sobre la mesa para contemplarlo más de cerca, pero hice un esfuerzo hercúleo para no dejarme llevar. Allí estaba de nuevo, el hombre al que había amado más que a mi propia vida, por el que hubiera estado dispuesta a entregar mi alma. Sus ojos eran más profundos de lo que recordaba y me dejaron hipnotizada. La línea de su nariz, de su mandíbula. El pelo descolocado, del color del bronce, que tan adorable le hacía. Me llamaron la atención sus manos, porque apretaba los puños y sin embargo, en su rostro no se veía el más mínimo signo de tensión. El asombro por su belleza se mezcló con la familiaridad. Yo ya conocía aquellos rasgos y estaba presentes en muchos de los momentos más bellos de mi vida. Mi corazón se agitó violentamente al llegar a sus labios, y un gemido bajo apenas audible salió de mi garganta. Eran demasiados recuerdos, demasiado dolor. La cicatriz con su nombre escocía y todo mi ser palpitaba al ritmo de su respiración. Por unos interminables segundos, se impuso mi razón, y entendí que aquello no era posible. Que estaba aún dormida, y que pronto me despertaría en mi sencillo mundo, en el que había construido tras su marcha. Los latidos de mi corazón se ralentizaron, se hicieron pesados, como si el siguiente fuera un tremendo esfuerzo. Jacob, Jacob.

- Edward- susurró Alice.

- Sí. Lo sé- contestó él simplemente. Aún tenía los ojos fijos en mí. Sentí una gota de sudor resbalando por mi frente. Qué humana era. Y que ridícula, frente a tanta perfección.

Estaban realmente allí, conmigo. No eran un espejismo, ni yo estaba dormida. De hecho, estaba más despierta que nunca en mi vida, sintiendo la sangre correr por mis venas y los desesperados intentos de mis pulmones por seguir funcionando.

- Bella- pronunció mi nombre con calma, con la serenidad de quien sabe lo que va a decir- ¿Cómo estás?

La pregunta me pilló desprevenida. Respiré ruidosamente y lo miré sin acabar de creérmelo. Luego miré a Alice.

- Alice, ¿qué…?

- Qué diablos hacemos aquí, ¿no? ¿Es eso lo que ibas a preguntar, Bella?- no esperó ni siquiera a que yo asintiera levemente- Yo me hago la misma pregunta- resopló.

Un mohín de disgusto asomó en su maravillosa cara.

- Bella- repitió Edward- Me gustaría saber cómo estás.

- Bien- solté la palabra de repente.- Bien, ¿y tú?

Él esbozó una sonrisa arrebatadora. Me parecía una conversación un tanto ridícula, pero suponía que iría a parar a alguna parte.

- Bien, gracias. Es lo que quería saber.

- Edward, por favor- Alice lo miró enfadada.

Se dirigieron una larga mirada. Probablemente, Edward estaba leyendo sus pensamientos, aunque yo, sin ser un lince, también podía adivinar que no estaba contenta.

- Es verdad que se lo debo.

Le miré con curiosidad. Él giró hacia mí sus pupilas.

- Bella, he venido porque no soportaba seguir viviendo del modo en que he estado haciéndolo hasta ahora. Desde que me marché, no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo día. Y creí que lo mínimo que debía hacer era darte una explicación.

- Yo he venido porque quería escuchar en persona lo que iba a decirte, aunque no estaba de acuerdo en asaltarte de esta forma. Y además porque quería verte. Te he echado de menos- Alice sonrió con ternura al acabar la frase.

- Yo también a ti. Muchísimo- murmuré, porque no era capaz de hablar más alto.

- Me marché porque te amaba- continuó Edward, y el recuerdo de aquel aciago día volvió a mi mente con toda su intensidad. Me rodeé el cuerpo con los brazos, como para protegerme, y a él no se le escapó el gesto. Una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro.- Creí que al irme todos los peligros en los que te habías visto involucrada por mi causa desaparecerían, y tú podrías llevar la vida normal que yo hubiera deseado para mí.

- Yo quería vivir contigo y no me importaba cómo- musité.

- Tú creíste mi mentira. Creíste de verdad que ya no te quería, a pesar de todas las veces que te lo había repetido. No sabes cuánto me dolió ver esa seguridad en tus ojos, Bella. El que me creyeras con tanta facilidad.

Así que todo había sido un engaño. El dolor de su pérdida, intenso y lacerante, había sido en realidad inútil. Aquella certeza me removió por dentro.

- Así que he vuelto, para asegurarme de que todo iba bien. Para confesarte que mis pensamientos siguen anclados en ti y no era capaz de soportar la incertidumbre durante más tiempo. De día y de noche me preguntaba qué sería de ti, imaginaba que es lo que habría dejado tras de mí.

- Me destrozaste- dije con sencillez.

- Lo sé. Lo sé y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento. Fue y será el error más grande de toda mi existencia.

- ¿Y qué vienes a buscar ahora?- me asombró mi propio atrevimiento.

Vi la duda pintada en sus ojos.

- Nada- parecía sorprendido- Sólo buscaba verte una vez más y hablar contigo.

- Tú siempre consigues lo que te propones.

Él rió con amargura.

- Me propuse hacerte feliz, no hacerte daño jamás y no lo logré. Te pido perdón, y te lo pediría de rodillas si así lo quisieras.

- No, por favor. Yo ya te perdoné hace tiempo.

La oleada de recuerdos se estaba haciendo vertiginosa. Pero entre todas aquellas imágenes del rostro perfecto de Edward, de sus brazos de piedra rodeándome, de nuestros labios entrelazados, surgía con fuerza otro pensamiento. La seguridad de que estaba siguiendo el camino correcto, que me hacía feliz la vida que llevaba a pesar de las cosas que había ido dejando atrás.

- Hay una pregunta que quisiera hacerte antes de irme. El dolor de todo esto ha sido casi intolerable para mí, y tú dices lo mismo, pero no veo odio ni rencor en tus ojos. Has sonreído. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Era el momento de contarle todo. Alice me observaba expectante.

- Edward- su nombre me quemó en los labios. Casi había olvidado como sonaba- Cuando te fuiste, pasé meses como una muerta en vida. Seguramente me protegiste de peligros, pero en ese momento yo no pensaba en mí. Mis días se convirtieron en veinticuatro horas seguidas de ausencia, mi cuerpo se movía pero mi mente estaba desconectada. Y entonces llegó Jacob.

Los dos hermanos Cullen se echaron un poco hacia atrás al escuchar el nombre de mi licántropo.

- Las cosas no fueron fáciles, porque yo no era capaz de sacarte de mi corazón. Pero poco a poco, me di cuenta de que Jacob me quería tal cual era, a pesar de que yo te echaba de menos cada segundo. Él estuvo conmigo, me protegió, consiguió que el dolor fuera más soportable. Así, llegó un momento en que me curó.

- Bella- me interrumpió Edward- No deseo saber más. Por favor.

Me asusté al mirarle. Estaba aún más lívido que de costumbre, y tenía todos los músculos en tensión. Alice le puso una mano en el hombro.

- ¿Eres feliz, Bella?- intervino Alice.

- Sí- pensaba que iba a dudar en mi respuesta, pero fue simple decir la verdad.

- Pues eso es todo- terminó Edward.

Se levantó de la mesa, y Alice con él. De repente, pareció que la burbuja de tiempo en la que había estado inmersa durante la conversación hubiera estallado.

- Vendré a verte de vez en cuando- dijo Alice sonriendo.

- No estaría mal.

- ¿Estás contenta con la universidad?

- Sí.

Hablar de cosas triviales me hacía reírme por dentro, después de la conversación sobre el curso de nuestras vidas.

- Saluda a todos de mi parte. Los echo de menos- pensé en Esme, en Carslile, en Jasper, en Emmett. En la belleza inhumana de Rosalie.

- Lo haré, descuida.

Edward no pronunciaba palabra. Miraba al infinito con los puños apretados. Alice lo miró de reojo, y se apartó un poco de él.

- Voy a buscar el coche. Adiós, Bella- se acercó a mí y me abrazó. El contacto de su piel gélida me hizo transportarme en el tiempo.

- Alice- me aferré a su cuello como una niña pequeña.

- Voy a volver- se rió en mi oreja- Sé buena.

Me guiñó un ojo antes de irse y se alejó con sus andares de bailarina. Edward y yo nos miramos. Estábamos solos, como tantas otras veces, aunque en una situación muy distinta. Me deslumbraba su belleza al mirarle, pero no me dolía el corazón, como cuando había pensado en él durante mis noches agónicas. Me sentía un poco culpable, pero el amor que yo sentía era por y para Jacob. No sabía si reír, contenta por la seguridad que tenía en mi relación con mi chico lobo, o llorar por lo perdido, por los momentos pasados y por hacer daño a Edward. La duda me estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Quizás él había venido a buscarme para empezar otra vez. Para retomar nuestra vida juntos.

- ¿Aún me amas?- musité.

- Yo te amaré siempre.

Temblé de pies a cabeza.

Dejó de mirarme para decir:

- Hubo un tiempo en el que tu corazón me pertenecía y fue hermoso, el tiempo más bello de mi vida. Pude abrirte también mi corazón y darte lo mejor de mí, amarte como nunca amaré a ninguna otra. Daría lo que fuera por recuperarlo, pero yo mismo escogí y mis decisiones tienen consecuencias. Y siempre te he dicho que eres libre. Tú nunca has sido de mi propiedad.

- Ni tú de la mía.

- Oh, yo creo que sí- sonrió- Pero no discutiré eso. No tengo ningún derecho a reclamarte. Y ahora hay alguien que te hace feliz. Lo envidio por ser capaz de hacer lo que yo no hice.

- Tú me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo- no quería hacerle daño, sólo decirle la verdad. Suponía que iba a comprenderlo.

Me miró hondamente.

- Pero luego lo estropeé. Te hice tanto daño…perdóname, Bella. Te lo suplico.

- Te he perdonado, Edward- me estremecí.

Entonces, me abrazó. Sentí la corriente eléctrica atravesando todas mis terminaciones nerviosas. Era algo indescriptible, estar otra vez entre sus brazos como había soñado y al mismo tiempo, sentir que nada me ataba ya a él. Apretó sus brazos a mi alrededor con la fuerza justa para no lastimarme. La sensación de apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho pétreo era la misma. Tampoco había cambiado su olor delicioso. Tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos, y no me entró un escalofrío. No sabía cómo, pero sabía que no iba a besarme.

- Sólo espero que seas feliz para siempre. Si alguna vez me necesitas, sabré donde encontrarte.

- Espero lo mismo para ti. Y perdóname.

- ¿Por qué tendría que perdonarte? Tú le diste sentido a mi existencia. Adiós, Isabella.

Se alejó dejándome aturdida. Cuando quise mirar por donde se había ido, ya no estaba. Me dejé caer en la silla de forja, y me di cuenta de que estaba sudorosa y con el corazón agitado. No sabía si creerme lo que acababa de pasar. Cogí el móvil sin pensar mucho, y busqué el número que quería.

- ¿Bella?- la voz al otro lado tenía un tinte de sorpresa.

- Te amo.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Me escuchas?

- Sí, sí. ¡Dime! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Va todo bien?

- Sí. Te amo.

- Y yo a ti- dijo la voz sin dejar de reír- ¿A qué se debe esto?

- A nada- dije sin aliento, porque la felicidad me impedía hablar.

- A veces se te va la cabeza, pero me gusta.

- Sólo te quiero a ti. Jacob.

* * *

_Ooooh que tal este capítulo amoroso? Jejej bueno esta vez no he tardado tanto en actualizar, así que espero que me perdonéis por toda la tardanza de veces anteriores. __Espero que os guste mucho este cap. Hoy mismo me voy de vacacion_e_s así que tardaré tiempo en volverme a meter y en actualizar, lo siento :( pero que sepais que tengo las ideas en el teclado jejej y que voy a continuar esta historia hasta terminarla. Así que seguid leyendo, por favor! Como siempre, se sigue aceptando cualquier sugerencia, pregunta o comentario. _

_Me gustaría que me dierais ideas de un lugar para la próxima cita de Bella y Jacob. Quiero prepararla bien, para que sea un momento muy especial, y sería estupendo que vosotrs os imaginaráis el lugar que más os gustaría para ver a esta parejita. Espero sugerencias!_

_**GRACIAS** es una palabra que se queda corta para tods los que seguis esta historia. De verdad, no sabeis lo genial que es ver que escribis y que seguis pasandoos a leer. Que disfruteis con este cap, y me escribáis lo que se os ocurra, que me haría ilusión llegar a 100 reviews ;) Abrazos!_


	17. Regreso

Cuando volví a la residencia la noche de la vuelta de los Cullen, Amy apenas me preguntó nada sobre mis supuestos amigos. En el fondo se lo agradecí, porque no tenía ningunas ganas de inventar historias. A Jacob le había contado todo y aunque esperaba una reacción fuerte por su parte, no la hubo. Se limitó a preguntarme si me encontraba bien, se preocupó sólo por cómo estaba yo. Ningún comentario despectivo hacia los vampiros, ni un asomo de furia.

- ¿Por qué estás tranquilo? Pensaba que ibas a ponerte muy nervioso.

- No tengo motivos. No se lo reprocho, yo te buscaría en el fin del mundo. Gracias por dejarle claro lo que sientes. Yo también estoy seguro de mi amor por ti.

El impacto de ver de nuevo a los Cullen me duró muchísimo tiempo. No tenía dudas sobre lo que había hecho o las palabras que había pronunciado, pero pensaba a menudo en ellos. Me dolía herir a Edward, porque a pesar de todo, había sido una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Durante un tiempo fue la más importante. Me venía a la mente su última mirada, su abrazo, y temblaba, porque no sabía de qué iba a ser capaz a causa de mi rechazo. Confiaba en que Alice supiera sosegarlo.

También Alice ocupaba mis pensamientos. Había prometido venir a verme.

El verano se acercaba, anunciado por días bochornosos y una explosión de color en los pequeños rectángulos de césped del campus de la universidad. Apenas podíamos disfrutar del sol y del buen tiempo, porque los exámenes acechaban y pasábamos casi todo el tiempo encerradas en la biblioteca. Como siempre, Amy era asombrosamente tenaz mientras que yo no paraba de mirar el reloj y cinco minutos se me hacían largos como horas.

Mi único consuelo al escudriñar la letra diminuta de mis enormes libros era pensar en Jacob.

Una tarde de estudio intensivo, en la que no había bajado a la biblioteca en pijama porque Amy me había visto por el pasillo y me había obligado a cambiarme, mi móvil empezó a vibrar, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Era Jacob, y no era habitual que me llamara a aquellas horas, aún más cuando sabía que estaría delante de los apuntes.

Salí andando deprisa, procurando no molestar a los que estudiaban. Christine levantó la vista y me sonrió. Cuando franqueé la puerta, cogí el teléfono, hablando en voz baja por la costumbre de cuchichear en la biblioteca.

- Dime

- Bella, ¿podría escuchar tu dulce voz a volumen normal?

- Sí- solté una risita- ¿Qué pasa?

- Charlie me acaba de ofrecer un puesto.

- ¿Qué?

Jacob había terminado el instituto hacia unos días, con mucho esfuerzo, porque el estado de salud de Billy era delicado y él se veía en la obligación de faltar a clase. Aunque Quil había sido de inestimable ayuda, no podía estudiar por él, de modo que mi chico tuvo que poner todo de su parte para obtener buenos resultados.

Después, se había puesto a trabajar en el taller mecánico y le fue muy bien. El jefe estaba encantado con él. Así que estaba haciendo lo que más le gustaba, trasteando con piezas y motores y ganando un buen dinero.

Por eso, al principio no entendí lo que me estaba diciendo.

- Que Charlie, tu padre, el jefe de policía de Forks, península de Olympic, estado de Washington, me ha ofrecido un trabajo. A mí, Jacob Black, hijo de Billy Black, descendiente de Ephraim Black, hermano de…

- Ya , ya, vale, ¡para!

- Es que no lo entendías…

- Claro que lo entiendo, Jake, pero ¿qué…? ¿Cómo…?

- Vamos paso a paso, Bells. Esta mañana Charlie ha llamado a casa y ha hablado con Billy. Le ha dicho que le vendría bien alguien que le echara un vistazo a su coche, porque el motor suena demasiado y parece que pierde agua. Ante esos problemas mecánicos sin importancia, ha pensado en llamar a una persona competente experta en su oficio y obviamente se le ha ocurrido que quién mejor que yo podría resolver su problema…

- Jacob- reí.

- En fin, el caso es que al minuto de colgar, Charlie ha vuelto a llamar y ha dicho con estas palabras: "Por cierto, dile a tu muchacho que si además de mirar el coche patrulla, le apetece pasarse por comisaría le recibiré encantado. Nos haría falta alguien como él, si es que le interesa".

No cabíamos en nosotros de alegría.

- ¿Y tú que has dicho?

Jacob puso tono de vaquero de las películas.

- "Billy, dile al sheriff que será un honor visitarle y trabajar para él"

Nos reímos a carcajadas.

- ¿Tienes idea de qué va a pedirte?

- Algo de idea. Me imagino que querrá tener refuerzos, alguien joven y fiable.

- Jacob, ¿vas a ser policía?

- Igual estoy desencaminado y sólo quiere un chico para fotocopias. Pero bueno, me halagaría que confiara en mí.

- Estoy casi segura de que no quiere fotocopias- sonreí.

- No lo sé. Además supongo que será sólo para el verano, porque no tengo ninguna formación en el tema.

- Pero Charlie sabe lo bien que trabajas. ¿Quién sabe?

- Bueno, con el tiempo lo iremos viendo.

- ¡Es genial!

- Sí, la verdad es que sí- rió él- Mañana iré a verle por la mañana, para ver qué me dice. ¿Cómo llevas el estudio?

La verdad es que mis estudios no me preocupaban en absoluto en ese momento. Sólo podía pensar en él, en la oportunidad de futuro que se le ponía por delante. Me resultaba hasta divertido imaginarme a mi padre y a mi novio trabajando codo con codo.

La tarde de estudio fue incluso menos productiva de lo habitual, porque tenía la cabeza llena de pájaros.

Volver a casa en verano, y ver a Jacob fue como coger una bocanada de aire fresco después de pasar mucho tiempo en un lugar cerrado. Fue él quien se acercó a buscarme y a los cien kilómetros de camino me sentía tan feliz que le pedí que parara, para quitar sus manos del volante y besarle. Estábamos en la cuneta, a un lado de la carretera, y él se mostró gratamente sorprendido. Yo no era capaz de aguantar un minuto más sin probar los labios que tanto había echado de menos y la perspectiva de un verano entero, un montón de días a estrenar junto a él era perfecta. El beso fue largo, apremiante, impaciente; sus manos en mi pelo me despeinaban, y el calor era agobiante. Pero ni un huracán hubiera podido separarme de él.

Llegamos a Forks por la tarde y lo primero que hice fue ir a casa para abrazar a mi padre. Jacob se fue a la reserva, sin decirme que íbamos a hacer luego. Sólo me dijo que iba a ser una sorpresa, mientras me besaba en la cabeza.

- Al fin estás en casa- murmuró Charlie, que se levantó del sofá al verme entrar.

- Sí- me limité a decir y le eché los brazos al cuello.

- ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Jacob conduce con cuidado?

- Sí, papá- reí- ¿Qué tal por comisaría? ¿Jacob trabaja con cuidado?

Charlie sonrió.

- Es un buen chico.

- ¿No me das más detalles?

- Prefiero no echarle flores delante de ti, que luego se lo contarás todo.

- Anda, solo una flor pequeña- hice una mueca.

- Es trabajador, sí, no tengo ninguna queja.

- Eso es bueno.

Hice un poco de café y me comí un donut con Charlie en la cocina. Me contó lo que hacía Jacob, que había empezado arreglando el coche patrulla y en ese momento estaba controlando casos menos importantes o más antiguos, ayudando con expedientes y acompañando a Charlie en alguna ronda.

- Se ha puesto a organizar los archivos, que estaban algo desordenados. Creo que está pasando todo a formato digital.

- Pero eso serán un montón de papeles.

- Sí- admitió Charlie- Ya te he dicho que es un chico trabajador.

Me sentía muy orgullosa de él. La verdad es que su estilo no era estar en una comisaría rellenando datos y tecleando en un ordenador, pero sospechaba que Charlie estaba esperando que cogiera algo de experiencia para después sacarlo a hacer el trabajo de calle, lo que él mejor sabría hacer. No podía imaginármelo sentado en una silla todo el día, seguro que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Y no quería imaginármelo con el uniforme de la policía. Esa imagen en la cabeza me hacía sentir una confusión bastante placentera.

También le hablé a Charlie de mis exámenes, y estuvimos un rato discutiendo sobre si al año siguiente continuaría viviendo en la residencia o quizá podría mudarme a un piso. Mi idea era compartirlo con Amy y alguna otra compañera, pero Charlie no estaba del todo convencido.

Cuando acabamos de merendar, recogí la cocina.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde?- me preguntó mi padre.

- No lo sé. Supongo que Jake vendrá a buscarme en un rato, y quizá salgamos con los chicos.

- Podrías hacer plan de niñas alguna vez, ¿no?

- Ya hay niñas como tú las llamas, papá- dije sonriendo- Está Leah, está Emily…- una punzada de nostalgia me invadió al pronunciar su nombre.

- Emily ya está casada, te recuerdo.

- Se me había olvidado, ¿te lo puedes creer?

- Los he visto paseando por el pueblo algún día. Pero bueno, supongo que seguirán saliendo con su grupo. Al fin y al cabo, son jóvenes y querrán estar con sus amigos aunque estén casados.

- Seguramente. ¡No sabes las ganas que tengo de verles!

Me vino a la cabeza el día de la boda de Sam y Emily y no pude evitar sonreír. Los echaba de menos.

Jacob vino a recogerme a eso de las ocho. Me arrepentí de los pantalones cortos y la camiseta que había elegido, porque él llevaba una camisa muy elegante. Los dos primeros botones estaban abiertos y atisbé la piel morena y lisa de su pecho. Me senté en el asiento del copiloto sin dejar de mirarle. Él colocó su mano derecha en mi muslo, con delicadeza.

- ¿Vamos?

- Vamos- musité.

Condujo hasta la reserva y vi que nos encaminábamos por el conocido camino de casa de Emily. Me puse nerviosa, tenía ganas de ver a todos mis amigos de nuevo.

La senda tenía algunos farolillos, de colores azules, y reinaba la calma. Sólo se oía el ruido del viento meciendo las ramas de los árboles. Empezaba a oscurecer y el cielo era de color azul oscuro, ya se veían las primeras estrellas. Jacob paró el motor y nos quedamos un minuto en silencio sin bajar del coche. Entonces él se volvió y me miró largamente, y se puso a acariciarme la cara con sus dedos.

- No sé si te lo he dicho hoy.

- ¿El qué? – dije en voz muy baja, mientras él se acercaba a mi boca con lentitud.

- Que te necesito.

Tragué saliva, sin poder pronunciar palabra. Me besó con dulzura, y el sabor de sus labios me hizo temblar.

Me ayudó a bajar del coche y nos encaminamos a la casita. Había algunas luces y empecé a oír cuchicheos. Jacob llamó a la puerta con tres golpes, y se escucharon ruidos dentro. Fue Emily quien abrió, pero no me dijo nada, sólo nos hizo pasar. Estaba oscuro. En ese momento, se encendieron las luces y todos los chicos gritaron:

- ¡Sorpresaaa!

Había una pancarta enorme colgada del techo, en la que se leía "Bienvenida a casa". Los chicos iban disfrazados, y me eché a reír a carcajadas al ver sus pelucas estrambóticas y las caras pintadas. Leah llevaba un vestido de vinilo negro y una peluca naranja. Con una batuta, empezó a dirigir al coro que tenía delante y todos se pusieron en sus puestos. Emily había puesto la canción del verano y los chicos hacían playback al principio, pero luego empezaron a cantar a pleno pulmón, desafinando entre chillidos y risas. Pronto todos estuvimos bailando, y yo no paraba de dar abrazos. Alguien le colgó a Jacob un collar de flores hawaianas al cuello, y también le pintaron la cara. La alegría que me daba verles y estar de nuevo entre ellos era indescriptible.

La fiesta se prolongó hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Jared me contó que tal había ido el curso, Kim me contó lo mucho que le gustaba lo que estudiaba y los dos me dijeron cuanto se habían echado de menos. Agradecí a Quil todo lo que había hecho por Jacob, y él como respuesta me sonrió y me metió un trozo de tarta en la boca para que me callara. Embry me enseñó un montón de pasos de baile y me dejó agotada. Debí dar quince abrazos a Seth, que estaba guapísimo, y él me hizo algunos rayajos en las mejillas con pintura verde. Leah me ató una pulsera de hilos de colores que me había hecho en la muñeca. Con Sam canté a dúo una canción que nadie más se sabía. Vi a Emily con los ojos húmedos cuando nos tiramos al suelo unos encima de otros para despedirnos.

Jacob condujo hasta mi casa agarrándome de la mano. Aparcó delante de la puerta y subió conmigo hasta mi habitación. Charlie dormía. No tuve fuerzas más que para tirarme en la cama rodeándole con mis brazos. Estaba cálido, como siempre, pero me reconfortó su olor. Cuando me incorporé sobre mi brazo para mirarle, vi que la pintura de mi cara había manchado su camisa.

- Mierda, Jake…Tu camisa. Lo siento.

- No pasa nada- me aferró con sus brazos y volvió a pegarme a él- Luego pondré la lavadora. Además, diría que Embry me ha hecho sudar.

Los dos nos reímos bajito. La luz de la luna entraba por las rendijas de la persiana y arrancaba reflejos de la pecera de Ariel, que Charlie había cuidado en mi ausencia. El movimiento de mi pez era lento y delicado, al ritmo de los dedos de Jacob acariciando mi brazo. Creo que después me quedé dormida.

* * *

_Creo que nunca había tardado tanto en actualizar y **os pido mil perdones**. Estuve trabajando, luego de vacaciones...en fin, que no he parado ni un minuto para escribir con calma, así que lo siento :(_

_El cap de hoy no me gusta tanto como otros, es más bien de transición hacia lo que quiero que sea más interesante, que viene dentro de nada. Lo tengo todo en la cabeza, no os creáis jeje m__i idea era que no quedaran muchos capítulos para el final, pero la verdad es que ahora me surgen nuevas ideas y quizá haga el fic un poco más largo de lo que estaba planeado. Que me apetece ver todo lo que puede dar de sí esta parejita!_

_Una última cosa antes de irme...me gustaría incluir dentro de no mucho **la esperada "noche de Jacob y Bella"** :P Mi duda es como os gustaría que fuera. No me refiero sólo a las cosas que pasen o al lugar (que también) sino más bien al lenguaje, al modo de contarlo. Me gustaría saber si preferís que sea más romántica y dulce, o más salvaje por así decirlo, o mezclando un poco de todo. Yo pensaba mezclar, y además contarlo de modo realista, como si pudiera pasarnos a cualquiera (awwww) pero será como vosotrs queráis, así que espero muchas sugerencias, que ese momento tiene que ser e-s-p-e-c-i-a-l-i-s-i-m-o! O no pensais así? Ya lo sabeis, necesito vuestra opinión. _

_Como siempre, se admiten sugerencias de cualquier tipo. **Gracias** por seguir leyendo, sois ls mejores, de verdad! Abrazos_


	18. Visitas

Sé que no tengo perdón, que he tardado muchísimo en actualizar, pero de verdad que me ha sido imposible antes. Como compensación, este capítulo es más largo y el siguiente lo tengo casi terminado. Nos vemos al final, con más cosas! Gracias :)

* * *

Llamaron a la puerta. Al principio, no sabía muy bien donde estaba, así que me costó ubicarme. Los golpes eran insistentes, y cogieron un ritmo concreto. Miré el reloj. Eran las once y cuarto de la mañana.

Me levanté tambaleándome e intenté colocarme el pelo en vano. Pregunté "¿quién es?" en voz alta, pero no obtuve respuesta. Abrí la puerta una rendija, sólo para ver quién llamaba, y vislumbré en el pasillo una silueta esbelta, envuelta en una ceñida falda negra hasta la cintura y por encima una blusa blanca, a juego con la piel nívea. Su olor me llegó un segundo antes de reconocerla.

- ¡Alice!- chillé, y me arrojé a sus brazos de piedra.

Ella me estrechó con delicadeza y me acarició el pelo.

- Pero, ¿cómo has entrado?- pregunté separándome un poco de ella, aunque la pregunta era un poco estúpida, porque Alice siempre se las arreglaba para colarse en cualquier sitio.

- Ya sabes…Andar en tacones y saber sonreír.

Me eché a reír.

- ¡Pero si la recepcionista es una señora!

- ¿Y qué? A las señoras también les gustan las jovencitas adorables que parecen despistadas y que dicen "buenos días" enseñando los dientes.

- Ya veo.

- ¿Puedo entrar o me vas a dejar en el pasillo?

Cerré la puerta tras Alice. El cuarto estaba bastante ordenado, hacía apenas una semana que había vuelto de pasar el verano en Forks y todavía no me había dado tiempo a deshacer la maleta entera. Alice echó un vistazo a unas deportivas viejas que tenía bajo el escritorio y cogió una camiseta que estaba sobre la silla para doblarla con primor.

- Deberíamos ir de compras- sugirió con una de sus persuasivas sonrisas.

- Sabes que no.

- Vamos, Bella…Tenemos que añadir un poco de variedad en tu armario. Además, ahora viene el otoño y seguro que no estás preparada. Las prendas de temporada son muy importantes.

- Alice…

- Bueno, no sé para qué digo nada. Te compraré yo la ropa y te la traeré directamente.

- Contigo es imposible negociar.

- Sabes que sí- me enseñó sus blanquísimos dientes.

- Has venido- dije como si no creyera tenerla enfrente en mi propia habitación.

- Te prometí que lo haría. Pensé en ir a Forks, pero el verano no es mi estación preferida y además suponía que mi llegada iba a causar un poco de revuelo. Así que he esperado hasta ahora. Pero no creas que no te he tenido vigilada.

- ¿A mí?

- Claro. Que no me hayas visto en Forks no significa que no haya estado.

- Jacob se habría dado cuenta- dije extrañada.

- Tu lobito no es tan buen rastreador como crees. Pero está bien, se dio cuenta.

- ¿Y por qué no me dijo nada?

- Porque yo se lo pedí.

¿Jacob obedeciendo a un vampiro?

- Eso le honra- continuó Alice- Me pilló una noche, mientras tú dormías. No montó un número porque sabía que era yo. En fin, tuvimos un intercambio de palabras y le hice prometer que no te diría nada.

- Eso me molesta- la verdad es que me dolía que Jacob no hubiera sido sincero conmigo.

- Bueno, le amenacé con la muerte si te contaba algo. Yo iba a venir a verte a la universidad enseguida, y no quería que supieras que estaba allí. Ni tú ni nadie. Por supuesto, toda la manada perruna debió enterarse, pero ya sabes, firmamos el tratado hace siglos y esas cosas.

- No me puedo creer que Jacob te hiciera caso.

- Yo tampoco me lo creía. Hice un seguimiento de algunos días por si acaso. Pero parece ser que cumplió su promesa. Ese lobito sabía lo que se jugaba- Alice torció el gesto.

- Ya hablaré yo con él.

- No le regañes demasiado, hizo lo que debía. Si te lo hubiera dicho, habría muerto- hice una mueca de desagrado, pero Alice continuó- y probablemente tú habrías tenido un ataque de nervios. Bueno, ¿de qué color quieres la falda?

- ¿Qué falda?

- La que llevarás puesta esta noche. Tenemos planes.

No conseguí sacarle a Alice cual era el proyecto nocturno que había hecho a mis espaldas. Pero ella sí que logró que saliéramos de la habitación, después de recogerme torpemente el pelo en una coleta y ponerme lo primero que encontré. Cuando nos subimos en su flamante Porsche, me sentí un poco inferior con mis vaqueros rotos por el bajo. Condujo a una velocidad vertiginosa hasta el centro de la ciudad, y me llevó a rastras al interior de una lujosa tienda, en la que las dependientas vestían uniforme negro con tacones altos. La ropa estaba tan bien doblada que me sorprendía que alguien se atreviera a probarse algo.

Alice eligió un montón de prendas, mientras yo me limitaba a seguirla con lentitud y rechazar amablemente la ayuda de las vendedoras. Nos metimos en un probador y empezó a sacar faldas de la pila de ropa.

- Ésta es ideal- dijo con los ojos brillantes, cuando me probé una falda de cintura alta, como la que ella llevaba.

- Me siento un poco…aprisionada- dije.

- Te sienta de maravilla. Voy a buscar un bolso.

Una hora después, salíamos de allí con unas cinco o seis bolsas repletas. Por supuesto, no tuve opción de sacar la cartera, porque Alice lo pagó todo.

Se la veía muy contenta cuando subimos al coche, y me alegré de haberle dedicado un rato, aunque detestara ir de compras.

- ¿Te apetece que vayamos a comer fuera?- me sonrió encantadora.

- Sí, vale- acepté.

Nos sentamos en un coqueto restaurante que yo nunca había visto, pero en el que Alice, como siempre, actuaba como si estuviera comodísima. Me seguía asombrando aquella naturalidad en ella, la virtud de saber estar en cada momento y en cada lugar. Incluso en las situaciones tensas era todo un ejemplo de encanto.

Cuando nos trajeron el primer plato, Alice soltó a bocajarro:

- ¿No me vas a preguntar por Edward?

Dejé el agua que estaba bebiendo.

- No pensaba hacerlo. ¿Debería?- musité, limpiándome la barbilla mojada con la servilleta.

- Creía que podría interesarte. Aunque en realidad hace mucho tiempo que no le veo.

Recordé el miedo que me había atenazado después de mi última charla con él. Conociéndole, sabía que sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

- ¿Dónde está?- murmuré.

- Creo que en Rusia, pero no me hagas mucho caso. Se limita a telefonear a Carslile y Esme una vez cada quince días, y a mí me contesta a los mensajes y me felicita por mi cumpleaños- soltó una amarga carcajada.

Alice vio mi cara.

- No te sientas culpable, Bella- cogió mi mano y la acarició por encima del mantel- Pienso que decir la verdad es lo mejor que pudiste hacer. Es cierto que él lo está pasando mal, pero se recuperará. Le conozco, es mi hermano y le quiero. A veces es un poco tremendista, pero es fuerte.

- Ya lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal. Es él, Alice. No quiero que sufra.

- En ocasiones es inevitable sufrir un poco.

Bajé la vista al plato y removí su contenido con el tenedor.

- Bella- me llamó y alcé la cabeza- No te vengas abajo. Tienes alguien a quien amar.

- Eso es verdad.

- Y es algo maravilloso, ¿a que sí?

- Sí- suspiré, pensando en Jacob.

- Y aunque no lo tuvieras…los sentimientos no son algo malo, y tú ya no amas a Edward. No hay ninguna razón para culparse por eso.

- Pero…

- Recuerda que nadie puede obligarte a sentir algo que no sientes.

- Lo sé. Pero me cuesta pensar que la persona a la que más he querido en el mundo sufre por mi causa.

Alice no dijo nada y miró al cielo con sus preciosos ojos. Me dejó comer en silencio durante un rato, mientras se miraba las uñas, pintadas de rojo oscuro. Yo no paraba de pensar en Edward, y me venía a la cabeza su rostro contraído por el dolor y la confusión.

- ¿Dónde está Jasper?- se me ocurrió preguntar, con la boca medio llena.

Mi amiga vampira suspiró.

- Está cazando. Bastante lejos de aquí. Decidimos que no me acompañaría, porque él lleva peor la abstinencia.

Leí en la mirada de Alice que lo echaba de menos.

- Sí, y mucho- dijo leyéndome el pensamiento, como si fuera su hermano en vez de ella- Hace mucho que no pasamos un tiempo largo juntos, y eso me hace estar mucho más irritable.

- A mí también me pasa.

- Es curioso lo distintas que somos par algunas cosas y lo mucho que nos parecemos en otras.

- ¿Te refieres a que yo soy humana y tú…?

Las dos nos reímos. Estar con Alice se me hacía fácil, el correr de los minutos era alegre. Y me encantaba su forma de abordar los problemas, con despreocupación. Esa vitalidad se me contagiaba. Los tomatitos asados de la guarnición estaban riquísimos, y de postre me tomé un helado. Me senté en el coche tranquila y con la tripa llena, y Alice puso la radio. Cuando llegamos a la residencia estaba medio dormida.

Por la tarde, después de un rato de siesta, sorprendí a Alice leyendo mis apuntes con interés. Luego me dijo que aquello le gustaba, que siempre quiso llevar vida de universitaria. Hablamos de un montón de cosas, que nos llevaban a menudo a Jasper y a Jacob. Parecía que gran parte de nuestro mundo eran aquellos dos hombres.

Alice miró el reloj una sola vez, y eran las seis y media.

- Hora de arreglarse- canturreó.

Me hizo meterme en la ducha, sin pronunciar palabra sobre lo que íbamos a hacer. Luego me secó el pelo con un cepillo redondo y un secador, con una habilidad que yo sabía que nunca llegaría a tener. Me dejó la melena peinada en suaves tirabuzones, y luego me maquilló.

Estuve lista en una hora. Estaba algo incómoda con la falda alta, pero me miré en el espejo y no me desagradó el resultado.

- Voy a arreglarme yo. Sobre todo, no te muevas, o estropearías mi hermosa obra- advirtió Alice.

Me senté en la cama mientras la oía revolver en el cajón de mi baño.

Me puse a pensar en Jacob. Realmente, ya no podía pensar en otro hombre que no fuese él. Su rostro moreno se apareció ante mis ojos y no pude evitar que una sonrisa se asomara a mis labios. Recordé el perfecto verano que habíamos pasado, porque estar juntos era lo único que yo necesitaba. Me encantaba esa sensación. Mirarle y saber que era lo que pensaba. La cara que ponía cuando me veía y su sonrisa; su mirada sorprendida y sus labios entreabiertos cuando me arreglaba para él.

Alice salió del baño, enfundada en un vestido corto morado que se ceñía a todas sus curvas. Estaba realmente espectacular. Los tacones debían tener al menos quince centímetros.

- ¿Nos vamos?- me dijo enseñando los dientes.

Durante el camino, no paré de preguntar adonde me llevaba pero ella se limitó a subir el volumen de la música. Noté como la gente que andaba por la calle se giraba al ver pasar el Porsche.

Ni siquiera aparcamos. En un momento, Alice bajó la ventanilla y le dio las llaves a un hombre uniformado, que le abrió la puerta del coche. Otro hombre me abrió la puerta del copiloto con galantería y yo bajé sin saber muy bien cómo encaramarme a los tacones. Estábamos frente a una enorme puerta de cristal a la que se accedía por una galería llena de plantas trepadoras y flores de color rojo vivo. Todo estaba cubierto de moqueta roja y por un momento me sentí una gran estrella de cine caminando junto a Alice, que no dejaba de regalar sonrisas a todos aquellos con los que nos cruzábamos.

Entramos a un recibidor decorado con espejos y más flores. Me sorprendía que nadie nos hiciera ninguna pregunta, y que Alice estuviera tan segura de hacia dónde se dirigía. Un camarero nos indicó que pasáramos al comedor. Tuve que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para ver el techo por completo, porque era muy alto. Era un enorme salón ovalado con pequeñas mesas redondas. En el centro del techo había una cúpula de cristal y todo estaba iluminado con velas y lámparas. Un acuario se incrustaba en la pared de enfrente de la entrada, y en él nadaban cientos de peces. También había un flamante piano de cola en una esquina.

Pasé la mirada por todo el salón hasta reparar en las dos personas que nos esperaban sentadas a la mesa.

Esme seguía teniendo aquel rostro angelical y Carslile parecía apuesto incluso desde tanta distancia. Ambos me miraban sonriendo. Dado el lugar en el que estábamos, tuve que reprimir las ganas de gritar y correr hacia ellos para darles un abrazo.

Carslile se levantó y apartó un poco la silla de su izquierda, indicándome con la mano que fuera a sentarme. Yo estaba paralizada, no podía imaginar la cara que debía estar poniendo. El padre de mi familia de vampiros favorita vestía un elegante traje oscuro, y su porte llamaba la atención. Era como si un actor de cine me estuviera invitando a cenar a su lado. A Esme le temblaba un poco el labio. Me senté y nos miramos a los ojos. El pelo color caramelo caía en ondas a ambos lados de su cara. Aquella mirada me transportó mucho tiempo atrás y me hizo sentir cómoda, acogida.

- Hola Bella- me saludó Esme con voz dulce, y adelantó la mano para acariciarme la mejilla con suavidad. Su piel estaba helada, pero había echado de menos sus gestos maternales.

- Hola Esme. Hola Carslile- me salía la voz a trompicones.

Alice se rió bajito.

- Parece que estás un poco conmocionada- dijo.

Yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza. Apenas podía creerme que estuvieran allí conmigo.

- Hola Bella- Carslile me devolvió el saludo- ¿Cómo va todo?

- Bien, bien.

- ¿Estás contenta en la universidad?- preguntó Esme.

- Sí. Estoy contenta.

¿Qué podía decirles?

- Te sorprende un poco que estemos aquí, ¿verdad?

- Sí, la verdad es que sí. Me sorprende. Pero también me alegra mucho.

- Oh, Bella, nosotros también estamos encantados de haber venido. Te echábamos de menos. Alice nos contó que vendría a verte y le pedimos que nos avisara para venir nosotros también. Ella dijo que quería darte una sorpresa.

- Ha sido una muy buena sorpresa- sonreí.

El camarero nos tomó nota de las bebidas, y yo pedí el primer plato que leí al abrir la carta. Trajo una botella de vino que tenía aspecto de ser muy cara. Carslile dio el visto bueno y nos sirvieron algo del líquido rojo rubí en las copas.

- No creas que no nos hemos interesado por ti- intervino Carslile, después del primer sorbo- Alice nos ha mantenido al día.

- Entonces sabéis que vino a verme ya otra vez.

- Sí- dijo Carslile, y Esme lo miró algo compungida.

- Queríamos hablarte también de eso- dijo Esme- Porque queremos que sepas que para nosotros eres una más de la familia, aunque las cosas ya no sean exactamente igual que antes.

- Gracias.

- Tú has hecho mucho bien en nuestra familia. E hiciste cambiar a Edward, a tu lado aprendió a ser feliz. Eso para una madre es algo impagable- continuó ella.

- Sólo siento que él esté pasándolo mal.

- Ya le he dicho lo que tenía que decirle- protestó Alice cuando su padre la miró con ojos inquisitivos.

Carslile fue a hablar, pero trajeron mi comida. No tenía demasiada hambre, pero los tres vampiros me observaban, así que cogí un pedazo y me lo llevé a la boca. Estaba delicioso.

- Alice ya me ha hablado de Edward, me ha dicho que se recuperará- dije intentando conciliar.

- Edward tiene una personalidad curtida durante un siglo.

- Sé que estará bien- dijo Esme mirando su plato vacío- Confío plenamente en él- Carslile cogió su mano por encima del mantel blanco.

- Ahora háblanos de ti, Bella.

- Bueno, si Alice ya ha debido contaros todo. Es imposible que guarde un secreto- dije divertida.

Mi amiga me sacó la lengua.

Durante el resto de la cena, hablamos de mi vida en la universidad, de las ilusiones que tenía para el curso que empezaba. Esme me contó que Carslile y ella estaban viajando mucho, que se establecían durante dos o tres meses en alguna casa apartada y hacían vida allí. Me enteré de que Emmett y Rosalie se habían emancipado, pero que volvían a menudo allí donde estuvieran sus padres adoptivos. Hablamos también de Jasper, que pasaba por una temporada irritable y por eso era mejor que no viniera a verme.

- Rosalie ha hecho un exceso. Ha dicho algo así como "Dile a Bella que se cuide".

- Emmett dice que tiene ganas de ver tus nuevas arrugas. Nos ha dicho que te saludáramos de su parte, bajo amenaza de que si no lo hacíamos vendría él mismo a pasearse por Seattle bajo el sol. ¡Y desnudo!

Todos nos reímos.

Sacaron algunos regalos para mí, y me avergoncé por no tener nada para ellos. Había una cajita de madera hecha por Esme, pintada de colores y con espejo en la tapa. Dentro llevaba una pulsera de hilo de seda, con una lágrima de cristal tallada colgando. También un libro escrito por Carslile, aunque con nombre ficticio, que hablaba de la historia de la península de Olympic y sus leyendas. Me reí, porque quizá el autor era la leyenda más viva de todas. Me encantaron los regalos, y di las gracias.

Esme sacó su cámara y me estuvo enseñando fotos de la casa en la que vivían en ese momento. Pude ver como la había decorado, en un estilo más sencillo que el de la casa que yo conocí en Forks, pero también elegante, lleno de telas blancas y adornado con velas. Les hablé de mi padre, de cómo iban las cosas por Forks. Y por supuesto, Jacob también fue un tema de conversación. No sabía cómo iban a tomárselo, aunque supuse que ya estarían enterados del asunto. Pero cuando le nombré por primera vez, Carslile no hizo ningún gesto extraño y Esme seguía sonriéndome. Quizá fijó sus ojos en mí con mayor interés.

- Lo amas, ¿verdad?- preguntó Esme en voz baja.

- Sí- dije en el mismo tono de voz.

Ella nunca se refirió a Jacob utilizando derivados de la palabra perro, y Carslile tampoco lo hizo. Sólo Alice soltaba un pequeño bufido de vez en cuando.

- ¿Habéis pensado en casaros?- soltó Carslile de pronto.

- ¿Qué?- casi me atraganté con el postre, una especie de tarta de frutas, adornada con enrejados de chocolate.

Yo sí había pensado en casarme con Jacob. De hecho, había soñado con el día de mi boda un par de noches, aunque me daba una vergüenza terrible confesarlo. Noté como me ruborizaba y Esme soltó una risita.

- Bueno, no hay nada de malo en casarse- dijo enseñando los dientes.

- Soy muy joven- susurré, aunque ni yo estaba convencida de esa razón. Pero me aterraba pensar que dirían Charlie y Renée.

- Si lo amas como has dicho, ¿por qué no?

Si ya estaba confundida pensando en el dolor que causaba a Edward, echando de menos a Jacob y sumida en el temor que me inspiraba un año más lejos de él, aquello vino a añadirse a mi lista de preocupaciones.

Me imaginé a Jacob pidiéndome matrimonio. Un anillo de compromiso. Él arrodillado diciendo alguna frase peliculera y yo roja como un tomate esperando a que terminara, pasando el momento más tenso de mi vida. Jacob y yo ante el altar. Un vestido blanco y un velo, y un montón de gente aplaudiendo. Jacob y yo casados. Un viaje. Una noche de bodas.

Tuve que frenar mi mente, porque no era capaz de asimilar tantas imágenes. Dejé el tenedor sobre el plato y respiré hondo.

- No hablemos de bodas, que Bella se colapsa- rió Alice.

Mis mejillas debían haberme delatado.

- Bella, cariño. Él te ama y tú lo amas. Nada te hará más feliz que entregarte a la persona que quieres de verdad- dijo Esme- Yo puedo decirte que no me sentí completa hasta que no me uní a Carslile- en su boca, aquellas palabras se me hicieron menos terribles.

- Pero tendría que pedírmelo él, ¿no?- tartamudeé.

Alice volvió a reír.

- Estoy seguro de que lo hará pronto- sentenció Carslile, y esa frase cayó a plomo en mi alma. Por un momento me invadió un terror irracional a todo lo que tuviera que ver con el matrimonio. Pero pronto me sentí muy tonta, porque yo sabía que estaba enamorada de él, que daría mi vida por la suya si fuera necesario. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacerme más feliz que comprometerme a pasar toda mi vida junto a él?

Me imaginé contándoselo a Charlie en la cocina de mi casa en Forks y me entró un escalofrío.

- Y yo estoy segura de que seréis muy felices- Esme me guiñó un ojo.

Carslile pagó la cuenta y salimos los cuatro juntos. Yo andaba mucho más torpemente que ellos, claro. Además me había olvidado de mis taconazos y estuve a punto de tropezar. Menos mal que Alice me agarró a tiempo del codo, con una firmeza nada propia de una señorita en traje de noche.

El aparcacoches había dejado el Porsche al lado de la puerta. El coche de Carslile estaba sólo unas plazas más allá.

- Bella, ha sido un placer cenar contigo- dijo el doctor con una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes- Espero que lo repitamos pronto.

Me estrechó la mano y después me dio un breve abrazo. Me dio vergüenza, pero quise haberle agarrado para que no se marchara.

- Adiós, mi preciosa Bella- me dijo Esme estrechándome entre sus brazos.

- Adiós, Esme- noté como se me encharcaban los ojos.

- Pronto nos volveremos a ver. Recuerda que te apoyamos en todo. Y anímate a ser feliz.

- Eso haré. Cuidaos mucho. Y dad besos a todos.

- De tu parte.

No quería mirar cómo se metían en el coche, porque eso significaba que se alejaban de mi vida una vez más. Alice me arrastró hasta el Porsche y una vez dentro no pude evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por mi cara. Por un lado, estaba feliz de haberles visto, de haber hablado con ellos durante un rato tan agradable. Pero por otro, sentía que despertaba de un sueño que nunca se repetiría. Y además tenía una sensación rara en el cuerpo. Me daba cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado muy deprisa. Y me daba miedo el hecho de que fuera tan evidente que Jacob y yo estábamos preparados para un paso más, porque yo creía que nunca podría verme lista para avanzar.

Alice subió conmigo a mi habitación, esperó a que me duchara, me ayudó a ponerme el pijama como si fuera una niña pequeña. Luego se sentó en el borde de la cama y me arropó.

- Lo he pasado muy bien- dije llorosa.

- Yo también. No llores, anda.

- Es que no puedo evitarlo.

Alice empezó a ordenar el cuarto, colocando todo lo que estaba fuera de su sitio. Mientras, canturreaba una canción.

- Duérmete, Bella.

- ¿Mañana estarás aquí?

- Sabes que eso no puedo prometerlo. Mañana creo que Jasper regresa de la cacería.

- Ya.

- Pero sí te prometo que volveré a visitarte. Puedes fiarte de mí, ya has visto como cumplí mi promesa de venir.

- Dale un beso a Jasper.

- Le daré muchos, pero uno será de tu parte- dijo soñadora- Anda, duérmete.

- ¿Cuidarás de Edward?- musité.

Ella me colocó el pelo sobre la almohada.

- Siempre lo hago.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté, eran las once y cuarto y de Alice sólo quedaba su aroma.

* * *

_Os pido perdon otra vez, aunque quizá no podáis perdonarme :( Ha sido un tiempo un poco difícil para mí, y me costaba ponerme a escribir. Además, ha empezado ya el curso y todo es un poco agobiante! Lo siento!_

_Queda lo mejor, lo más intenso y lo más bonito, lo prometo. Os pido que sigáis leyendo, y que sigáis comentando que os parece. Me hace mucha ilusión ver vuestros reviews y saber que os está gustando, porque yo disfruto mucho con esta historia._

_Sigo aceptando sugerencias, para darle los últimos toques a la "esperada noche", o cualquier otra cosa que queráis proponer. Gracias, gracias y gracias. Que estéis bien! :)_


	19. Petición

El trece de septiembre de mi último año en la universidad llegó a la residencia un grueso sobre de papel blanco. La recepcionista me lo dio cuando bajé a desayunar.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Bella- me dijo con una sonrisa. Alguien había colgado globos en recepción y había escrito un cartel en la puerta de la cafetería.

No tuve tiempo de abrir el sobre, porque mientras bajaba las escaleras, todo el mundo se acercaba para felicitarme. Sonreí amablemente, dando las gracias. Qué poco me gustaba el día de mi cumpleaños.

Desayuné tranquilamente con Amy y mis compañeros, que me habían comprado entre todos una sudadera de la universidad, en color amarillo y con capucha, que me encantó.

- Para que siempre lleves algo de aquí contigo- decía la nota que acompañaba el regalo, escrita con la letra pulcra de mi amiga Amy.

El resto del día fue normal. Fuimos a todas las horas de clase y a la hora de la comida, además de la correspondiente tarta, recibí una llamada de Charlie y otra de Renée. Fueron llegando mensajes de mis amigos; hasta Jessica se acordó y me escribió uno, deseándome un buen día. Pero aunque miraba el móvil cada medio minuto y encendí cuatro veces el ordenador para buscar en los mails, Jacob no me llamó ni dio señales de vida. Algo estaba pasando, y empecé a preocuparme, pero ninguno de los chicos me había dicho nada en sus mensajes. A eso de las cinco, llamó Paul.

- ¡Ey, Bella! ¡Muchas felicidades!

- Gracias, Paul- no pude evitar sonreír- ¿Dónde estás? Oigo mucho ruido.

- Aquí, organizando tu fiesta. Como no vas a poder venir, tendremos que celebrarlo sin ti.

Los dos nos reímos.

- ¿Estás con Jacob?- pregunté intentando disimular el tono ansioso de mi voz.

- Qué va. Se fue hace un rato a no sé qué. ¿No has hablado con él?

- No me ha llamado.

- ¿Le has llamado tú?

- Tampoco. ¿Debería?

- Espera un segundo.

Escuché como Paul hablaba en voz baja con alguien, y distinguí palabras como "correo", "sorpresa" y de repente "sobre". Fue entonces cuando me acordé del sobre que había llegado por la mañana y que había metido dentro de mi carpeta, sin volver a mirarlo en todo el día.

- Bella, cuando vea a Jacob le digo que te llame- después se dirigió a la otra persona- Debe haber sido un retraso o algo.

-¿Un retraso?

- Nada, nada. Jake te lo explicará luego, no se lo voy a chafar. Bueno, abuela, voy a seguir con lo mío. Disfruta del día, ¿vale?

- Vale, gracias. ¡Pasadlo bien!

Colgué a Paul y no esperé un minuto para abrir la carpeta. El sobre estaba mezclado con los apuntes de las clases de la mañana. Llevaba mi nombre y la dirección de la residencia escritos en tinta negra, con una letra que me resultaba familiar. Cuando lo abrí, cayeron una carta y dos billetes de avión.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Isabella Marie Swan. Te deseo lo mejor para este día y para este año que comienza para ti, para los dos. Cumples veinte años, una edad de lo más respetable. No sabes cuánto me alegraría estar allí contigo, haberte despertado con besos y regalos, poder caminar hoy a tu lado dedicándote mil atenciones. Te echo de menos. Y preferiría decirte esto a la cara, porque escribiéndolo tengo que esconderme para que no lo lea Quil.

Mi regalo en este día tan especial va metido en el sobre. Mira los billetes y cuando los mires bien, me llamas. Será cuando tú quieras, que espero que sea pronto, porque las ganas que tengo de abrazarte me van a consumir. Será cuando tú digas, pero será solos. ¿Te imaginas? Los dos juntos, alejados de todo, yendo de la mano por las calles de…Bueno, mejor míralo porque te arruino la sorpresa. Espero tu llamada. Y perdona por no haberte felicitado el primero. También espero que esta carta llegue en el momento apropiado. Sino, ya habremos hablado cuando la leas.

Sé que es muy típico, pero es la verdad. Pienso en ti a todas horas. No te haces una idea de lo mucho que te quiero.

Jacob"

Me parecía que mi corazón no iba a aguantar. Tenía todo el cuerpo hormigueando. En una esquina de los billetes estaba impreso el nombre de una ciudad: Roma. Cuando le llamé, él también tenía la voz agitada.

- ¡Pensaba que no ibas a leerlo nunca!

- Es que había dejado el sobre en la carpeta y luego no me acordé de mirarlo…

- Qué cabecita la tuya.

- Te quiero muchísimo, Jacob.

Escuché como suspiraba.

- Yo también te quiero, Bells.

- Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han hecho nunca.

- Bueno, todavía me quedan muchas ideas de regalos. Ya me dirás cuando seamos viejos cual fue el mejor de todos.

- ¿Y cuándo nos vamos?- pregunté impaciente.

- Elige una semana que puedas faltar a clase- rió.

Y así lo hice. Charlie se sorprendió mucho, pero aceptó que nos fuéramos. El primer viernes de octubre embarcábamos rumbo Italia.

Mientras miraba por la ventanilla del avión, con Jacob apoyado en mi hombro, me sentía flotar. No sólo en el sentido físico, porque obviamente estábamos volando, sino dentro de mí. Recordé la sensación que había tenido frente al espejo el día de mi graduación. Era sentirse diferente, cambiada por dentro, como si elevarse del suelo fuera dejar atrás mi vida. Mi intuición me decía que aquel viaje me iba a hacer cambiar, iba a ser un punto de inflexión, y no sabía por qué.

Mi segundo año de carrera había sido parecido al primero. Finalmente no me mudé a un piso, ni tenía intención de hacerlo. Confesaré que era por pereza, porque una vez instalada en la residencia, me acomodé y no quería volver a echar raíces en otra parte. Amy y yo hablamos y tomamos la decisión conjunta de quedarnos. En cuanto a los estudios, la verdad es que no me había ido del todo mal. Había tenido que esforzarme, pero aprobé todo.

Mi relación con Jacob, a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos, no hacía sino cobrar fuerza. La distancia que nos separaba sólo servía para unirnos más. Jacob había terminado el instituto, con una ceremonia de graduación a la que no pude asistir por mis exámenes, y el nuevo curso se presentaba prometedor. Charlie contaba con él para trabajar a tiempo completo en comisaría, y le había buscado una academia a distancia para que pudiera ir preparándose las oposiciones al cuerpo de policía. Él estaba muy ilusionado, parecía que había encontrado su sitio. Le encantaba aquel trabajo y mi padre confiaba en él. La pena era que, por la salud de Billy, no iba a poder estudiar en la universidad fuera de Forks. Yo secretamente me alegraba, porque así estaría siempre en el pueblo, siempre conmigo. Quizá era un poco egoísta, teniendo en cuenta que yo misma me había marchado para estudiar fuera durante tres años. Había pensado en cómo sería la situación si Jacob viniera a estudiar a Seattle, pero el inconveniente era que sólo estaríamos juntos durante un año, hasta que yo terminara. Cuando hablábamos del tema universidad, él siempre se mostraba agradecido a mi padre por el trabajo que le había conseguido, que le iba a permitir quedarse en casa ayudando a Billy; eso me conmovía, porque, a pesar de que él disfrutara en comisaría, yo sabía bien que la universidad y el salir fuera de casa a estudiar era uno de sus sueños. Sabía que estaba sacrificando parte de su futuro por su padre.

Si había algo que me gustaba de Jacob era que podía hablar con él de todo. Era capaz de abrirle mi alma y él siempre me acogía, siempre tenía una palabra de consuelo o un gesto de cariño para mí. En las cosas más insignificantes, estaba conmigo, apoyándome y sosteniéndome, aunque sólo fuera aguantando mi silencio durante un mal día. Creía firmemente que yo no le devolvía todo lo que él me daba, y a veces me sentía poco merecedora de él. Pero otras veces, aquello me empujaba a querer darle lo mejor de mí. Poco a poco, me di cuenta de que me hacía falta de verdad. No me bastaba con quererle como cuando era mi mejor amigo, ni me bastaba con estar enamorada de él. Llegó un momento en el que sentía en lo profundo de mi ser que le necesitaba más que el aire. No en un sentido romántico o peliculero, sino como si estuviera entretejido conmigo. Formaba parte de mi vida de un modo que ni yo misma podía entender.

Jacob durmió un rato durante el viaje y yo no paré de contemplarlo. Una azafata pasó a nuestro lado y sonrió. Respiraba profundamente y me enternecí. Pasé mis dedos por su pelo revuelto, con cuidado para no despertarle.

Abrí los ojos cuando el comandante anunció que aterrizábamos, y nos pidió que nos abrocháramos el cinturón. Debía haberme quedado dormida, aunque en mis sueños sólo había visto el rostro moreno que tenía a mi lado.

Recogimos el equipaje. Le pedí a una señora que nos hiciera una foto, como la que nos habíamos hecho cuando fuimos a Jacksonville a ver a Renée y a Phil.

- Vamos a hacer un álbum de los aeropuertos del mundo que pisamos.

- Gran idea- dijo, y me besó, dejándome mareada.

El viaje en taxi fue una auténtica locura. Si Jacob hubiera sido un chico normal, seguramente se habría quejado de mis apretones en su brazo. El taxista conducía a una velocidad de vértigo y cuando se saltó el tercer semáforo en rojo, decidí esperar la muerte con los ojos cerrados. Escuchaba a Jacob reírse a mi lado.

Cuando paramos, bajé dando tumbos y Jake cogió las maletas. Estábamos en una calle estrecha, con edificios de piedra, y los balcones llenos de plantas, con alguna que otra flor. Seguí a Jacob y entramos en lo que debía ser nuestro hotel. Olía a una mezcla de plantas entre las que sólo distinguí la menta, y una recepcionista morena muy guapa nos miró con curiosidad.

- Bienvenidos- dijo en un inglés bastante bueno y con acento musical. Tenía una sonrisa encantadora.

- Hola- saludamos. A mí apenas me salía la voz, entre el mareo de los besos de mi chico y el del taxi.

- ¿Señor Black, verdad?- preguntó ella, y miró entre unos papeles.

- Sí, soy yo.

- ¿Me permite su pasaporte?

Jacob hizo todo el papeleo y un chico joven se acercó para llevarnos las maletas. Nosotros subimos en el ascensor. El pasillo estaba decorado de forma sencilla, pero me gustó. Cuando Jacob abrió la puerta de la habitación, me llegó el mismo olor delicioso de la recepción. La luz entraba a raudales por el balcón, que estaba abierto. La habitación estaba pintada de colores rojo y ocre, había un sofá grande y una cama de matrimonio. Enfrente, un armario con espejo en la puerta y una televisión plana. Por una puerta a la derecha, se veía el cuarto de baño, y distinguí una bañera. Me encaminé al balcón, que daba a la ciudad. Por todas partes se veían cúpulas y torrecillas de iglesias, casas apiñadas, ropa tendida, gente asomada a las ventanas. Me asombró el bullicio y la vida que se respiraba.

Jacob se acercó por detrás y me rodeó con sus brazos.

- ¿Qué te parece?- susurró en mi oreja.

- Me encanta.

Una sensación rara me recorrió el cuerpo. Se me encogió el estómago de nervios. Estaba a miles de kilómetros de mi casa, en una habitación con cama de matrimonio en Roma, a solas con el hombre que me hacía estremecer. Él debió notar mi tensión, porque se apartó suavemente.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo?

- Sí- hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba.

Bajamos cogidos de la mano, y la recepcionista nos detuvo un momento.

- Para lo que deseen, yo me llamo Elisabetta. Les voy a dar un mapa para que puedan visitar las cosas más bonitas de la ciudad. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedan?

- Cinco días- respondió mi chico.

- Entonces les diré cuáles son los sitios obligados- sonrió- ¿Son ustedes americanos, no es así?

- Sí, venimos de un pueblo pequeño que se llama Forks, está al oeste de los Estados Unidos.

- Debe ser un lugar bonito. Bueno, que disfruten mucho de Roma. Espero que les guste.

Cuando salimos a la calle, me di cuenta de que a pesar de estar en Octubre, aún hacía bastante calor. Paseamos por callejuelas hasta salir a una calle grande, con mucho tráfico. Me llamó la atención la gente de nuestra edad, que iba vestida de forma peculiar. Los chicos llevaban peinados muy trabajados y gafas de sol de marca. La gente en la calle se juntaba en grupos, iban hablando. Además del gentío, también me fijé en que fuéramos por donde fuéramos siempre parecía haber algún monumento o algún edificio histórico, aunque la gente pasara a su lado sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

Paramos en una cafetería no muy grande. Como ya era algo tarde, pedimos unas porciones de pizza, que estaba buenísima, y de postre, dos bolas de helado. Jacob eligió de mandarina y chocolate y yo me quedé con la leche merengada. No he probado helado mejor en mi vida.

Se iba haciendo de noche. Paseando, llegamos a un bulevar con árboles a ambos lados y varios bancos de piedra. Un chico se nos cruzó en su bicicleta. Una mujer mayor entró en su casa con bolsas de la compra. La luna brillaba sobre la estatua en medio de la fuente.

Jacob me cogió de la mano y nos sentamos en uno de los bancos. Al principio, nos quedamos en silencio mirando al cielo. Se estaba muy a gusto con el viento que empezaba a soplar y el sonido del agua cayendo a chorro. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo.

- Es precioso- dije en voz baja.

- La verdad es que sí. Mañana creo que haremos caso a Elisabetta e iremos a ver la Fontana di Trevi y el Vaticano y los miles de sitios famosos que hay que ver.

- Por lo menos ya hemos comido pizza y helado. Misión cumplida.

- ¿Te has fijado en lo guapas que son las chicas?- me guiñó un ojo.

- Ya salió con el tópico de las italianas- hice una mueca, y antes de que pudiera volver a mi cara normal, ya tenía sus labios sobre los míos. Nos besamos y la pasión subió cien decibelios.

El remolino de sensaciones se detuvo de repente cuando él se separó de mí para mirarme a los ojos.

- Entonces, ¿te gusta tu regalo de cumpleaños?

- Ya te dije que no podía haber otro mejor.

- Genial. Elegí bien.

- Sí. Creo que me has convencido con tu elección.

- Bella, ¿cómo es posible que seas tan perfecta?

Me sonrojé, pero no dije nada. Le di en el hombro.

- Lo digo en serio. Cada vez que te miro descubro algo nuevo en ti. Ahora mismo, por ejemplo, cuando has sonreído, me parecía que la curva de tu boca era aún más bonita con esta luz. ¿Cómo puedo fijarme en eso? Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

- Es posible. Siempre tuviste cierta tendencia a los problemas mentales.

- Sí, es eso. Que estoy loco.

- Ya te lo había dicho yo.

- Loco desde que te conocí y me enamoré. No sabes hasta que punto estoy loco por ti.

- Puedo hacerme una idea- clavé mis ojos en los suyos.

- No, yo creo que no- cogió mi rostro entre sus manos- No sabes cómo me quema el corazón cuando estás lejos. No sabes a qué velocidad me late cuando te acercas. No sabes las horas que paso pensando en cada uno de tus gestos. A veces una frase tuya se me queda en la mente durante días, y cuando estoy desanimado sólo tengo que pensar en tu sonrisa. No te haces idea… Y me da hasta miedo necesitarte tanto.

- Jacob…-me estaba faltando el aire.

- Ahora mismo aquí contigo soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

- Te amo.

Jacob cerró los ojos un momento sin soltarme la cara.

- Bella…

- ¿Sí?

- Quiero casarme contigo.

El mundo dejó de girar por un instante.

- ¿Te estás oyendo?- me temblaba la voz.

- Quiero que seas mi mujer- repitió él en un susurro.

- Jacob…- no sabía decir otra palabra- Jacob.

Empezó a besarme en la frente, en las mejillas, en el cuello. Dejaba roces de sus labios en mis labios, casi sin querer.

- Quiero verte despertar por las mañanas- rozaba sus labios en mi oreja, y sus manos viajaban por mi cintura- Quiero besarte cada noche hasta que te quedes dormida. Quiero tener hijos contigo.

- Jacob…-se me escapó un gemido cuando él me estrechó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

- Te amo. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Asentí con la cabeza. Se me había olvidado hablar.

Jacob me cogió de la mano y me levantó. Cuando miraba las luces de la calle reflejadas en sus ojos, me parecía estar en otro planeta. No dejamos de mirarnos en el camino hacia el hotel, y no sé como pudimos llegar. Debió ser el sentido de la orientación de Jacob. Elisabetta no estaba detrás de su mesa. Yo llamé al ascensor con las manos temblando, no sabía por qué. En realidad, todo mi cuerpo temblaba, y mi respiración se agitó cuando le vi tragar saliva y apretar los párpados como para contenerse.

Abrió la puerta, tras varios intentos con la llave. ¿Era posible que él estuviera tan nervioso como yo? Pasé dentro del cuarto, sin atreverme a levantar la vista cuando escuché como cerraba la puerta detrás de mí. Estuvimos un rato callados, pero la tensión era insoportable. Me di la vuelta despacio, al mismo tiempo que él. Estaba oscuro y no podía verle. Sentí sus dedos en mi mano, subiendo despacio hacia mi hombro y acariciándome con las yemas de los dedos. Me tocaba como si le diera miedo hacerme daño.

Subía y bajaba sus manos a un ritmo lento que me estaba haciendo enloquecer. Yo coloqué mis manos alrededor de su cintura, sin acercarme demasiado a él por miedo a que mi cuerpo ardiera.

- Bella…-le oí susurrar mi nombre y creí que me caía. Se acercó un paso más y pegó su frente a la mía.

Debía estar mirándome porque casi podía sentir sus pupilas clavadas en mí. Pero yo no me atrevía a devolverle la mirada, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Muy despacio, noté como acercaba sus labios a mi oreja y dejaba allí un beso, un simple roce. Repitió lo mismo en mi cuello, en mi nuca. Debajo de mi barbilla. Luego atacó mi boca, siempre con lentitud. Tuve que acordarme de coger aire justo antes de que me besara. Sus labios recorrían los míos con paciencia. Alcé la mano casi sin querer para rozarlos con mis dedos. Me parecía que el beso era totalmente distinto a todos los anteriores. Era como si lo sintiera por primera vez.

Durante un rato, me perdí en su boca, y dejé que él explorara la mía. Mientras, sus manos me acariciaban la espalda, la cintura. No sé cómo, de repente sentí sus dedos en mi piel, subiendo por mis costados. ¿Era normal temblar de aquella forma? Un escalofrío me subió por la columna al mismo tiempo que lo hacía su dedo índice. Entonces lo vi claro. Aquel hombre que me estaba haciendo sentir todo aquello era Jacob, era el hombre con el que yo quería estar para siempre, al que amaba con todas mis fuerzas.

Lo deseaba tanto que me quemaba. Me quité la camiseta, siendo muy consciente de lo que hacía. Algo en mí se agitó cuando vi su expresión. Me envalentoné, me sentí mujer. Él me deseaba también. De repente, mi timidez inicial se esfumó y la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos me parecía infinita. Coloqué mis manos abiertas en su pecho y deseé que no llevara puesta la camiseta. Él pareció leerme el pensamiento y me apartó con delicadeza para quitársela. Cuando volvió a pegarse a mí, la electricidad recorrió mis nervios. Su piel caliente y morena contra mi piel blanca. Me abrazó y sentí su respiración, sus latidos frenéticos como los míos.

- ¿Estás bien?- me susurró al oído.

- No puedo estar mejor- le mordí el cuello con suavidad, porque su voz había vuelto a encenderme. El mordisco desencadenó en él algo imprevisible, porque de pronto estaba desabrochando mi sujetador, con manos ansiosas aunque no muy hábiles.

Me reí, maravillada por la situación y esperé a que acertara con el cierre. Se alejó un poco para mirarme. No quise fijarme en sus ojos, pero le escuché un gemido que me volvió loca.

Sus manos estaban ahora en el botón de mis vaqueros, y le dejé hacer. Pronto los dos estuvimos desnudos, uno frente al otro, y era tan natural que me quedé sin respiración. Yo siempre había estado acomplejada con mi cuerpo, como todas las mujeres, y mi primer impulso hubiera sido taparme como hubiera podido, pero delante de Jacob no necesitaba disimular nada. Saber que me quería tal y como yo era, era el mejor de los estímulos.

Él era perfecto, no existe otra palabra para describirle. No sólo tenía un cuerpo perfecto, un tacto perfecto, sino que también eran perfectas sus manos en cada centímetro de mi piel, su boca en la mía, su roce lento y delicado. Nos echamos en la cama y yo no era capaz de separar mis ojos de los suyos. Sus manos fueron a mi pecho, y después su boca, y yo ya no sabía que estaba pasando.

Acariciaba, mordía, besaba, y yo no tenía fuerzas más que para gemir. Llevé mis manos a su espalda, sintiendo cada uno de sus músculos, las venas palpitando, lo sentí vivo contra mí. Él no dejaba de besarme todo el cuerpo.

- Bella…- me llamó, y escuchar mi nombre en su boca, con aquella voz jadeante, me excitó aún más.

- Jacob. Jacob. Sigue, por favor.

- Estoy intentando ir despacio- dijo mientras su lengua se retorcía en mi ombligo.

Como respuesta, un gemido bajo salió de mi garganta y Jacob se incorporó para besarme en la boca. Lo hacía casi con furia, y el peso de su cuerpo era delicioso sobre el mío. Su mano izquierda abarcó mi pecho, y acarició el pezón con el pulgar. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna cuando sentí su virilidad contra mi muslo. Descendió con lentitud, su lengua recorría mi cuerpo estremecido.

Me gustaba el Jacob fuera de control. El que hacía círculos con su lengua entre mis piernas.

- Jacob…- no podía parar de gemir.

Escuchaba sus jadeos y supe que necesitaba algo más. Que me hacía falta sentirlo en mí.

- Jacob…Por favor.

- Me estás volviendo loco.

- Vamos…

Sin dejar de mirarme, se apoyó sobre sus grandes manos, poniéndolas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Sentí frío donde un momento antes había estado pegada su piel. Cogí aire.

Fui en su busca con mis caderas. Él se acomodó, y pronto sentí que estaba encaminado. Poco a poco, entró en mí, lento, pausado, delicioso. Hacía calor. La tibieza de mi carne y de la suya.

- Bella…

- Sigue.

Sentí una tensión repentina, un dolor agudo, que estalló enseguida. Ahogué un grito, y vi como él se tensaba, pero clavé mis uñas en su brazo, con mis ojos le di a entender que no podía detenerse.

- Estoy bien. Estoy bien.

Alcé los ojos cuando noté su entrada y gemí. Él se agitó y de pronto todo estaba dentro. Éramos uno.

Nos miramos y leí en sus ojos la misma fascinación que yo sentía.

Comenzó el movimiento, el deleite. Él gritaba mi nombre mientras me hacía suya.

El tiempo se detuvo. Estaba unida a él, y me sentía volar. No podía pensar en nada, sólo fui capaz de sentir. Quería demostrarle con mi cuerpo que le amaba más de lo que nunca pensé que podría amar. Al principio era molesto, pero después me dejé llevar por su fuerza, por su calor que me llenaba. Su olor en mi cuello mientras escuchaba su respiración. Busqué su boca, desesperada, y él acudió a mí en respuesta a mi petición muda. Entró en mí una vez más, y luego otra y otra. En realidad no salió en ningún momento y yo no quería que se marchara. Me recorrió una ola de placer indescriptible cuando empezó a susurrar cosas incoherentes en mi oído. Yo era la causa de su locura y me envanecí. Le mordí el hombro porque era la parte de piel que me quedaba más cerca de la boca. Escuché como ahogaba un gemido y me empujé más contra él. Entonces sentí una presión y su alivio. Aquello era la gloria.

Perdí la noción del tiempo. Cuando abrí los ojos y mi frecuencia respiratoria era normal, lo primero que vi fue el contraste de la piel morena de Jacob contra el lino blanco. Se me pusieron los pelos de punta y me pegué a él para entrar en calor.

Él me rodeó la cintura con el brazo. Yo seguía desnuda. Pasamos un buen rato simplemente abrazados, antes de hablar.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Muy bien- me sentía cansada, somnolienta, pero feliz.

- Eres maravillosa.

Me besó en el pelo. Suspiré y cerré los ojos contra su pecho.

- Sobre lo que te dije antes…

- ¿Lo de casarnos?- me reí suavemente.

- Eso. Igual te ha sonado a locura. Pero lo pienso en serio.

Se incorporó sobre el codo para mirarme a los ojos. Él también estaba desnudo, y su cuerpo se me antojaba perfecto.

- No he dicho que no- murmuré y me estremecí sólo de pensarlo.

- Entonces cuando volvamos a Forks, sincronizamos agendas y ponemos fecha. ¿Te parece?

Los dos nos echamos a reír. Jake se abalanzó literalmente sobre mí y empezó a darme besos cortos por toda la piel.

- Te quiero. Sólo quiero que seas feliz.

- A tu lado lo soy- le dije.

- Ha sido increíble estar así.

- ¿Así cómo?

- Así. Juntos.

- Nunca pensé que se sintiera…como lo he sentido.

Jacob sonrió con picardía.

- Creo que estoy dispuesto a repetir todas las veces que haga falta hasta que te acostumbres a la sensación.

- Tonto- me reí y le di con la almohada. Aquello desencadenó un rato de cosquillas y besos.

- Me gusta Roma- susurró él.

- A mí también. Y me gustas más tú.

- Anda, bésame.

Mis labios atraparon los suyos y me sentí completa.

* * *

_Poco que decir...podría escribirlo de muchas maneras diferentes, pero me salió así. Espero de corazón que os guste._

_No recibo muchos reviews últimamente, pero bueno, espero no decepcionaros. Abrazos!_


	20. Vida

¿Hasta dónde se puede querer a una persona?

Era lo que me preguntaba mientras me miraba los pies en el espejo, calzados con unos tacones de raso blanco. Renée me observaba con los ojos húmedos. Estaba casi todo listo.

Alice había venido a verme y a ayudarme con los preparativos. La vi seria, concentrada mientras me arreglaba el pelo. Se me hizo difícil contener mis emociones, porque cada vez que me miraba a los ojos, veía la mirada de Edward y sabía que ella también le tenía en la cabeza. Un par de veces se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y no quise disimular, porque Alice se daba cuenta de todo.

- Ahora no te muevas, voy a darte un poco de rímel.

Se inclinó sobre mí para acercarse a mis ojos y pude percibir su olor fresco.

- Alice- musité.

- Sí, dime Bella.

- ¿Has hablado con Edward?

Se le pararon las manos durante una milésima de segundo, pero luego continuó con el maquillaje como si no me hubiera oído. Terminó el ojo derecho, cerró el bote y se sentó frente a mí.

- Sí- se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Anoche.

- ¿Y qué te dijo?

Alice cogió aire.

- Para serte sincera, no hablamos demasiado. Me dijo que iba a marcharse de viaje, que me llamaría, pero que estaría ausente durante una temporada.

Miré al suelo, incapaz de preguntarle si había dicho algo sobre este día.

- Me dio algo para ti. Después te lo doy, voy a terminar de maquillarte.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras ella terminaba. Cuando me miré al espejo tuve que admitir que había hecho un buen trabajo. Le había pedido que resultara natural, que no me viera disfrazada y lo había conseguido. Era mi cara de todos los días pero con toques de maestro que solo Alice sabía dar. No sé si mis ojos brillaban por el iluminador o por la alegría que me recorría entera.

Alice me besó en la mejilla.

- Estás guapísima.

- Muchas gracias- sonreí.

- No hay de qué. Espero que todo vaya muy bien.

Supe que no sólo se refería a aquel día, sino que era un deseo que se extendía a toda mi vida. Me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

- Ahora voy a marcharme. Sabes que me encantaría quedarme pero…

- Sí, Alice, no pasa nada. A mí también me gustaría que te quedaras.

- Aquí tienes lo de Edward- dijo, y alargó su brazo de porcelana para darme un sobre.

- Gracias.

- Bella, te quiero como a una hermana. Sé muy feliz. Volveremos a vernos pronto.

Después, me abrazó por los hombros con ternura. Yo lo veía todo borroso.

- Adiós, Alice.

- Adiós, Bella.

Me sonrió, me pellizcó la mejilla y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás. Yo me derrumbé en la silla frente al espejo, incapaz de pensar. Y en ese momento, entró mi madre.

Renée llevaba varios meses emocionada, llamándome cada día para darme páginas web y números de teléfono de multitud de restaurantes, boutiques, floristerías. En mis días malos, cuando me entraban los nervios, simplemente optaba por apagar el móvil y tirarme en la cama con los ojos cerrados, deseando que todo aquello pasara pronto.

Otros días, sin embargo, me invadía el buen humor y todo se me hacía estupendo. Parecía un carrusel de emociones, creo que en ningún momento estuve serena, sino que tan pronto me daba por la alegría contagiosa como por las miradas mustias y los silencios.

Mi madre había elegido para la ocasión un vestido de seda verde pálido y un tocado para el pelo. Estaba maravillosa, y noté como se emocionó cuando se lo dije. Nada más entrar, me sonrió enseñando los dientes y me cubrió de besos, algo no muy usual en ella.

- Cariño, estás preciosa.

- Gracias, mamá.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres comer algo antes de irnos?

- No, no. No me apetece- no creía conveniente echarme nada al estómago, teniendo en cuenta el estado de nerviosismo en el que me encontraba.

- Tu padre llegará enseguida. ¿Tienes todo listo?

Mi ramo estaba colocado sobre papel de seda, encima de la cama. Me puse los pendientes con las manos temblorosas. Mi madre metió en su bolso varios paquetes de kleenex, mi móvil y el neceser que Alice había dejado con las cosas del maquillaje.

- Llevo también horquillas, por si acaso.

- Vale.

Nos miramos fijamente. Leí en sus ojos que ella también estaba muy nerviosa.

- Isabella, te quiero mucho. Estoy orgullosa de ser tu madre.

- Oh, mamá…- protesté, y se me quebró la voz.

- Es que no suelo decirte estas cosas, pero en un día tan importante quiero que las sepas. Estoy contentísima de poder estar contigo hoy.

- Yo también estoy contenta de que estés conmigo. Gracias. Y también te quiero mucho, mamá. Estoy muy nerviosa.

- Es normal, no te preocupes. Pero ya verás como todo sale bien- me acarició la cabeza.

Sonó el timbre.

- Ése debe de ser tu padre.

- Vámonos- dije sacando la voz de alguna parte.

Me levanté despacio y eché un último vistazo al espejo. Me vino la pregunta a la cabeza. ¿Hasta dónde se podía querer a alguien? ¿Mi capacidad de amar podía medirse? Mi madre me miró y tembló de forma imperceptible para ojos no tan atentos como los míos. Cogí el ramo y comencé a andar con paso vacilante sobre los tacones. Renée me ayudó a bajar las escaleras, a velocidad de tortuga. Abrimos la puerta y fuera nos esperaba Charlie, que se quedó boquiabierto al verme.

- Papá- sollocé y me eché a sus brazos. Él me rodeó con fuerza.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se me escapaban las lágrimas en todo momento?

- Vamos, cariño. Estás…estás preciosa- tartamudeó.

Me subí al elegante coche que Charlie había alquilado, con cuidado para no arrugar ni un pliegue del vestido. Él conducía en silencio, echando de vez en cuando miradas de orgullo al espejo retrovisor. Conforme nos acercábamos al lugar, mi piel se iba cubriendo de un sudor frío y me costaba respirar con normalidad. Me iba a casar en la iglesia parroquial de Forks. Sí, era el día de mi boda.

Comencé a ver coches aparcados, gente vestida de forma elegante. La torre de la iglesia asomó en cuanto doblamos la esquina. Los invitados se volvían con curiosidad según pasaba el coche. El terror irracional a ser la protagonista se apoderó de mí, y a punto estuve de echarme a llorar y negarme a salir del coche. Pero Charlie me abrió la puerta y me tendió el brazo, así que no tuve más remedio que agarrarme a él, en parte para no caerme. Renée salió por la otra puerta y se acercó a nosotros.

- Estaré en el primer banco. Te quiero.

Me besó en la frente y se alejó entre la multitud. Había docenas de ojos clavados en mí y noté como se me encendían las mejillas. Reconocí rostros familiares, pero no quise detenerme a saludar. Sólo deseaba entrar, y salir lo más rápido posible. Mi padre me guiaba con su brazo y parecía mucho más entero que yo, aunque podía notar un leve temblor en su andar. Las escaleras de la entrada estaban cada vez más cerca.

Subimos, peldaño a peldaño. Entramos pisando la alfombra y avanzamos por el pasillo. Escuché cuchicheos e incluso juraría que alguien me llamó varias veces, o quizá fueron personas distintas. Pero cuando levanté los ojos para mirar al fondo, hacia el altar, sólo pude fijarme en él.

Allí estaba, de pie, con las manos cruzadas delante del cuerpo. Alto, erguido, magnífico con su traje oscuro. Me temblaron las piernas. Allí estaba, esperándome, como desde siempre. Busqué su mirada y él clavó sus ojos en los míos, desde lejos. Adelantó un pie apenas unos centímetros y extendió la mano cuando llegué al pie de las escaleras. Mi padre dejó mi mano en la suya y la sentí, cálida y apretada alrededor de mis dedos. No dejé de mirarle en ningún momento, no podía separar mi vista de él. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y cuando estuve a su lado, exhaló como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración. Noté como Charlie bajaba a sentarse, pero no pude mirarle. Algo me arrastraba hacia el hombre que tenía al lado. Una corriente de magnetismo me impedía alejarme de él. Hubiera querido detener el tiempo y pasarme horas simplemente mirándole. Cuando sonrió, fui consciente del latir desbocado de mi corazón y agradecí que todavía me estuviera sujetando.

Comenzó la ceremonia y yo aún no me había sosegado. Pasó todo como en un suspiro. Las palabras de Jacob cuando me hizo su esposa se me quedaron grabadas en el corazón, y cuando yo hable, me noté la voz extraña, temblorosa. Puse el anillo en su dedo y acaricié el dorso de su mano. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi columna vertebral cuando me miró, por primera vez como mi marido. Jacob y yo. El resto de mis días serían por y para él.

Llegó el final, en forma de aplauso de los que estaban en la iglesia. Me volví un momento y sonreí hacia los bancos, sin dirigirme a nadie en particular. Me embargaba una felicidad que no olvidaré.

Juntos, fuimos hacia la salida. La gente se acercaba a saludarnos y a felicitarnos, y yo prodigaba sonrisas y gestos de cariño, lo que nunca habría hecho en condiciones normales. No me importaba que se acercaran, me rebosaba la alegría que tenía dentro y de algún modo tenía que salir fuera. Mi padre y mi madre me abrazaron. Billy me pidió que le diera un beso y las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas arrugadas. No dejé que Jacob se alejara de mí, le tenía bien sujeto del brazo, porque aún no podía creérmelo. Di tantos besos que perdí la cuenta. Amy se aferró a mi cintura dejándome sin aire, y Angela tropezó al abalanzarse sobre mí, loca de contento.

En la puerta, se echaron sobre nosotros los chicos de la manada. Ese fue el momento en el que rompí a llorar de la emoción, cuando Quil me levantó en volandas y me dio vueltas por el aire. Jacob se abrazaba a Seth, los dos gritando. Y Emily y Sam nos miraban un poco apartados, cogidos de la mano, así que salí corriendo hacia ellos. Me abracé a Emily sin dejar de llorar y ella no dejaba de repetirme "Enhorabuena, enhorabuena", quién sabe si también sollozando. Y después me lancé al cuello de Sam, no me importó lo que fuera a pensar. Él me estrechó entre sus potentes brazos y me besó en la cabeza.

Jacob vino a buscarme y también abrazó a Emily. Ella cogió su rostro entre sus manos morenas y lo besó en la frente.

- Jake, cuídala mucho.

- La voy a cuidar toda mi vida.

Sam le dio la mano con aplomo, pero después también se abrazaron.

- Enhorabuena, hermano.

Jacob me cogió de la mano y me arrastró hacia el coche. No dejaba de reírse. La gente nos perseguía, pero él abrió con rapidez la puerta y me empujó para entrar, metiéndose él detrás de mí. Al volante estaba Leah, que se volvió para guiñarme un ojo.

- Felicidades, Bella. Anda, deja de llorar.

Sorbí por la nariz, y solté una carcajada. Mi primer impulso fue llevarme las manos a la cara para restregarme los ojos, pero me contuve, porque habría estropeado todo el maquillaje.

- Ya sabes adónde, Leah- dijo Jacob, y en ese momento se giró hacia mí, me miró con una intensidad que me dejó helada y estuvo un rato sólo contemplándome. Después, se inclinó sobre mí y empezó a recoger mis lágrimas con sus labios, besándome por toda la cara.

- Para- reí mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Pero él siguió con su juego.

No asimilaba que ya no fuera más mi novio, que hubiéramos dado aquel paso de gigante. Pero me sentía tan llena, tan completa y tan feliz que no quise pensarlo en aquel momento. Tenía toda la vida para acostumbrarme y la perspectiva era realmente apasionante.

Al cabo de no sé cuanto rato, Leah paró el coche y soltó una tosecilla disimulada para que Jacob dejara de besarme. Yo tenía las mejillas ardiendo.

- Son veinte dólares, por favor- dijo socarrona.

- Gracias, Leah. Vuelve dentro de más o menos una hora, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo- resopló- Voy a tener que mentir cuando me pregunten. Espero que sepas recompensarme.

- Lo haré. Te debo una muy gorda.

Jacob me ayudó a bajar del coche. Estábamos parados justo al principio de un camino de arena, entre plantas no muy altas. Al fondo, estaba el mar. Me había traído a nuestra playa.

El motor rugió a mi espalda y no me volví para mirar. Supe que Leah se había marchado cuando Jacob me cogió por la cintura y comenzamos a andar hacia la arena.

- Quería estar contigo a solas después de…casarnos- dijo esa última palabra casi en un susurro.

Estando sólo con él, mi corazón debería haberse desbocado más aún, pero por el contrario me invadió una paz inmensa.

- Te ha dado miedo decir esa palabra.

- ¿Miedo?- me sonrió- Tú sí que tenías miedo. Estaba temiendo que te cayeras allí mismo, delante del altar. Temblabas todo el tiempo.

Tenía razón, por supuesto, así que me callé. Llegamos a la orilla del mar. Hacía un día algo nublado, pero cálido. Me adelanté unos pasos para escuchar el rumor de las olas. Jacob me llamó y cuando me giré a ver que quería, me sacó una foto.

- He traído una cámara. No me gustan las fotos serias de las bodas, las que se regalan luego en un álbum grande y se dejan en un armario. Quería hacerte fotos normales, así como tú eres y no posando con sonrisa de "hola-que-tal-es-el-día-de-mi-boda".

- Vale. ¿Pongo morritos en la siguiente?

Nos pasamos un rato haciendo fotos. Yo saqué algunas de Jake, y luego nos hicimos alguna juntos, con la cámara enfocándonos desde arriba. Estaba persiguiéndole para hacer una foto de su cara, cuando me enredé con el vestido, tropecé y caí de culo sobre la arena. Jacob se echó a reír a carcajadas.

- No tiene gracia- dije, pero yo tampoco podía parar de reír. Se acercó para ayudarme a levantarme y al izarme del brazo, me atrajo hacia él para besarme con pasión.

Un beso siguió a otro y cuando me quise dar cuenta, tenía las manos de mi ya marido hundida una en mi pelo y otra tanteando mis caderas.

- Jacob, me vas a despeinar.

- Despeinada sigues estando preciosa.

- ¿Qué van a decir los invitados cuando vean llegar a la novia con el moño deshecho y el vestido lleno de arena?

- Dirán que está loca, pero no andarán muy equivocados.

Me besó una última vez debajo de la barbilla y me cogió la mano. Fui mirando las fotos que nos habíamos hecho y me detuve en una en la que salíamos enseñando los dientes, a punto de besarnos.

- Ésta me gusta.

- La pondremos enmarcada en el salón. Justo encima de la tele, en un marco amarillo para que pegue con el color de la pared. Y cuando entren visitas, verán la foto y sonreirán y nuestros hijos siempre preguntarán por el día en que nos la sacamos.

Nos miramos con complicidad.

- ¿Nuestros hijos?

- Eso he dicho- asintió él y me estremecí.

- ¿Cuántos vamos a tener?

- Yo había pensado en unos..trece o catorce. Para empezar está bien, ¿no?- nos reímos.

Nuestra primera hora solos transcurrió y oímos el sonido de la bocina del coche, que me obligó a separarme de sus labios.

- Ésa debe ser Leah. Anda, vamos, tenemos un banquete al que acudir.

Habíamos organizado una comida para todos nuestros invitados. Cuando entré y vi tantas caras conocidas, sólo pude sonreír emocionada. Me pasé las horas saludando aquí y allá, hablando con más calma con los que hacía más tiempo que no veía, como Rachel, con la que me senté durante más de media hora. Me contó que estaba terminando el proyecto final de la carrera y que si todo iba bien, en unos tres meses volvería a casa para quedarse. Me felicitó con cariño.

- Estoy muy contenta de que os hayáis casado. Enhorabuena, de verdad. Me alegro por ti y por mi hermano, espero que seáis muy felices juntos.

- Gracias, Rachel. Estoy casi segura de que lo seremos. Aunque ahora mismo tu hermano esté a punto de tirar la tarta en su propia boda…

Al alzar la mirada, había visto a Jacob bailando una especie de danza apache con Quil y Jared, dando vueltas alrededor de la enorme tarta de crema y fresas. Por mi parte, me había negado al ritual de la tarta y la espadita, pero Renée se empeñó en encargar un pastel digno de toda boda que se precie, como ella decía.

Sólo me faltó una cosa y fue la presencia de algún miembro de la familia Cullen. Había dicho a Alice que invitara a toda la familia, que para mí sería un honor tenerlos conmigo en un día tan importante. Pero ella me explicó, y con razón, que probablemente no sería el momento más oportuno para verlos reunidos otra vez; sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que me casaba con un licántropo. Por respeto a Jacob, admití que quizá no fuese una buena idea, ya que muchos de mis invitados eran quileutes, y la situación podría haber sido algo incómoda. Pero no podía evitar echarlos de menos y buscar el brillo de su piel entre las mesas.

De pronto, recordé el sobre que me había dado Alice. Lo había doblado y metido dentro del bolso de Renée cuando salimos de casa. Corrí a buscarla, estaba muy entretenida charlando y riendo con Sue Clearwater, que me saludó cariñosamente. Mi madre me dio el sobre, que estaba bastante arrugado y casi volé hacia el baño. Quería abrirlo en privado, ver lo que hubiera dentro y después olvidarlo.

Sólo era una hoja de papel blanca, escrita con la pulcra caligrafía de Edward. La alcé con manos temblorosas para leer mejor.

"Querida Bella:

No te mentiré, como ya hice una vez equivocadamente. Tu boda me produce dolor. Tampoco quiero ensañarme pues no estaría siendo justo, sé que es un día importante para ti y debo y quiero respetarlo.

Me gustaría estar allí, quizás no del modo que se consideraría correcto. Pero las circunstancias, como comprenderás, me hacen imposible la asistencia. Confío en que mi ausencia no te turbe, y si es así, te pido disculpas. Estaré pensando en ti, no lo dudes.

Sólo quería escribirte unas líneas para felicitarte y desearte que seas inmensamente feliz. También quiero que sepas que, aunque me va a resultar muy duro, voy a procurar no interferir nunca más en tu vida. Para mí, has sido lo más importante que tuve y tendré, pero como ya hablamos, todo eso pertenece al pasado y así está bien. La vida continúa y por mi parte, todo queda sanado. Tienes derecho a vivir feliz con lo que has elegido. Me alegro sinceramente de que sea así.

Te recordaré siempre, y eso es mucho tiempo dada mi condición. Sé que tú también me tendrás presente. Gracias por todo lo que vivimos.

Sé feliz"

Leí la carta varias veces, hasta sabérmela de memoria. Después, la rompí en trocitos y la tiré a la papelera. No lo hice con furia, ni con resentimiento. Aquellas letras me habían conmovido hasta lo más profundo, pero comprendí que el pasado quedaba atrás, que Edward seguía su vida y yo la mía, y que no quería tener elementos que me hicieran aferrarme a un recuerdo. Cómo escribía él, así estaba bien. Él tomo una decisión que lo cambió todo, pero en realidad todas las decisiones cambian en algo el curso de nuestra vida. Y todas ellas me habían traído hasta el día en que me encontraba. El camino se había detenido en el día de hoy, y después continuaría, quién sabe durante cuánto tiempo.

Salí del baño sonriendo, tratando de encontrar la cabeza de pelo negro de Jacob entre el gentío.

Después de la comida, llegó el baile y fue lo más divertido del día. Me resultaba una desconocida a mí misma, porque me moví frenética, siguiendo los pasos de los chicos. Jacob no se alejaba demasiado de mí en ningún momento y de vez en cuando venía a mí para bailar alguna canción. Pero no de las lentas y agarradas, sino que bailábamos como dos estrellas del rock. Tuve que admitir que Embry había hecho una selección fantástica de la música.

Cuando ya no sentía los pies, vino la primera canción lenta y automáticamente busqué a Jacob con la mirada. En el recorrido, miré a Kim un momento, y ella me guiñó un ojo. Jake vino a buscarme, me agarró con delicadeza y bailamos girando muy despacio, muy juntos, con la respiración acompasada.

- Quiero irme.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunté sorprendida, y medio adormilada.

- Irme contigo, estar otra vez a solas. Sé que vamos a tener mucho tiempo, pero es como si no pudiera esperar.

La canción terminó. Vinieron muchas otras, y pasaron las horas hasta que casi amanecía. Estaba esperando aquel momento con impaciencia, aunque mis ojos quisieran cerrarse. Por primera vez iba a dormir con Jacob en nuestra nueva casa. La verdad es que no era muy grande, y estaba un poco alejada del centro del pueblo, pero nos venía bien para estar más cerca de la reserva. Cuando la vimos, no era exactamente nuestra casa ideal, pero algo nos hizo decidirnos y fue la opinión de Seth.

- Hay una canasta de baloncesto, Jake. Ni lo dudes.

La casa tenía un pequeño patio trasero, pero al estar apartada, había algo de terreno alrededor. Dos plantas, de pocos metros, pero luminosas y suficientes para nosotros. Lo que más me gustaba era el suelo azul del baño, liso y frío al pisarlo descalza. Y el olor. A medida que pasaba el tiempo y habitábamos esa casa, el olor de los primeros meses fue desapareciendo, pero no de mi memoria.

La gente empezó a marcharse y acabé agotada de despedirme. Cuando quedaban pocas personas, Sam se acercó a mí sonriendo.

- Anda, vamos. Emily y yo os llevamos a casa.

- Vale- susurré con voz cansada- Gracias.

Los últimos de los que me despedí fueron Charlie y Renée.

Sam nos acercó en coche y durante el camino, no paramos de gastar bromas. Tanto él como Emily nos habían acompañado a ver la casa, y a elegir algunos muebles. Todavía no habíamos comprado casi nada, así que cuando llegamos, me hizo gracia ver los cuartos vacíos, esperando a llenarse de montones de cosas en los siguientes días. Como Sam y Emily nos veían desde el coche, me puse colorada sólo de pensar que Jacob me cogería en brazos para atravesar la puerta, y él pareció entenderlo, porque no lo hizo. Se despidió de nuestros amigos con la mano y cerró la puerta con cuidado, recordándome nuestra primera noche juntos en Roma.

Se volvió y me miró fijamente, y todo mi cuerpo tembló.

- Por fin solos- musité.

- No me has dicho que te cogiera en brazos- dijo él con galantería.

- Me daba un poco de vergüenza- confesé.

- Ahora nadie nos ve- dijo acercándose a mí con lentitud. Alargó los brazos y me cogió de las manos, las alzó y depositó un beso en ellas- Te amo.

- Yo también a ti.

Me abrazó por la cintura y empezó a acariciarme por encima del vestido.

- Me encanta este vestido. Pareces una princesa.

- Gracias- dije riendo- Pero dudo que las princesas bailen tan mal como yo o se pongan tan coloradas al decir "Sí, quiero".

Cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó, hundiendo su boca en la mía.

- Eres tan perfecta…Perdona si sueno empalagoso, pero creo que tengo derecho a estarlo. Me acabo de casar. Tengo permiso, ¿no?

- Permiso concedido.

- ¿También me autorizas a besarte?

- Mmm…de acuerdo.

- ¿Durante toda la noche?- me estremecí.

- Sí- y me abrazó con más fuerza.

Su aliento me rozaba la boca, y él no dejaba de besarme. Poco a poco, sus besos se hicieron más profundos, más lentos y yo me sentía morir. Lo necesitaba tanto que me faltaba el aire. Me quedé prendida en su boca hasta que habló.

- Necesito permiso para más cosas.

- Adelante, pide permiso- dije casi sin voz.

- Quiero amarte toda la noche. ¿Puedo?

- Sí. Por favor.

Ahora era yo la que le mordía los labios.

- Eres tan…

- ¿Tan qué?

- Tan deseable. Me cuesta no arrancarte ese vestido. Sería una pena, con lo bonito que es.

- No me importaría- me sorprendió mi propio atrevimiento.

Sin previo aviso, me cogió en brazos para subir las escaleras. Me perdí en su mirada de fuego, mientras sentía calor por todo mi cuerpo. Nuestra nueva habitación sólo tenía una cama y una alfombra, y era todo lo que nos hacía falta. Jacob me tendió con suavidad sobre la colcha y me contempló. Se quitó la chaqueta sin apartar sus ojos de mí, y empezó a desabotonarse la camisa.

Yo me incorporé para quitarme el vestido.

- Deja que lo haga yo- dijo con voz ronca. Se había quedado con los pantalones puestos y se inclinó para bajar cremalleras, desatar lazos y trastear con botones. Cuando ya llevaba un par de minutos forcejeando con un corchete, me eché a reír nerviosa.

- ¿Qué te resulta tan divertido?- rió él, besándome en el hombro.

- No sé cómo vas a poder quitármelo.

- Bueno, no lo llevas cosido a la piel, así que tiene que haber una forma de hacerlo.

Pasamos un buen rato hasta que conseguimos que el vestido se despegara de mi cuerpo. Con infinita delicadeza, Jacob me lo quitó bajándolo hasta los pies y luego subió hasta mi boca dejando un rastro de besos por el camino. Acaricié su pecho y busqué su boca.

Aquello era increíble. El calor de su cuerpo me abrumaba, me volvía completamente loca. Y saber que era del todo mío hacía saltar mi corazón. El ritmo de sus latidos también aumentaba por momentos.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor?- susurró en mi oreja.

- ¿El qué?- dije mientras enredaba mis dedos en su pelo y mordisqueaba su barbilla.

- Que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Ahogué un gemido cuando me apretó contra su cuerpo desnudo.

Su boca estaba en todas partes y en ninguna. Me hacía sentir fuera de mí. Me conocía mejor que yo misma, y sabía cómo hacerme perder la razón. Me dejé invadir por la locura de sus manos en mi piel, arrancando escalofríos. Yo quise demostrarle hasta que punto lo amaba y también exploré su cuerpo maravilloso, del que ya era dueña. Su nombre me quemaba en los labios y no podía parar de pronunciarlo. Me hizo suya una vez más, como siempre había sido; pero al mismo tiempo, todo fue distinto, porque nos pertenecíamos en el nivel más alto, en el último escalón. Su cuerpo conectaba con el mío, y nuestras almas eran como las dos mitades de un todo. Quería que supiera que era toda de él. Que amaba su cuerpo y su forma de entregarse a mí.

Pasamos toda la noche amándonos. Después, me recosté contra su pecho para dormir, acurrucada en él. Me acariciaba el pelo y de vez en cuando, yo le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, para que no supiera que estaba despierta. Pero él se dio cuenta y trató de besarme. Me aparté un poco.

- Espera.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Quiero recordar este momento toda mi vida.

Se echó a reír bajito al verme con cara de concentración. Luego me cogió por la cintura para colocarme sobre él.

- Te amo, Bella. Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Sentí arder mis mejillas, y bajé la cabeza, enterrándola en su cuello.

- ¿Ahora te da vergüenza que te diga estas cosas?

- Sí- dije con voz de niña pequeña, y él volvió a reír. Me acerqué a su oído- Te amo, Jacob Black.

La luz empezó a filtrarse por la ventana, dejándome ver el contraste de la piel oscura de mi marido contra las sábanas color crema. El sol salió, anunciando un día aún más perfecto, si eso era posible.

* * *

_Hace más o menos un año que esta historia empezó y ahora se termina...me ha ocupado mucho tiempo y le he puesto muchas ganas, quizá por eso me ha costado tanto terminarla. Os pido perdón por la tardanza. Espero de corazón que os guste._

_No sé si volverá la inspiración para escribir más historias, me gustaría que fuera así. Por si acaso no, os agradezco de verdad que hayáis ido siguiendo a esta pareja. A ls que desde el principio se engancharon a esta historia, como yo, y a ls que fueron llegando poco a poco. Gracias por los reviews, por los ánimos, por leer y releer. Mis disculpas si os ha decepcionado alguna cosa, si algo no ha sido como esperábais, y también por mis parones a la hora de actualizar. _

_ Me voy a sentir rara sin pensar en nuevos capítulos con estos dos de por medio...Darle un final a esto ha sido difícil, pero muy gratificante y GRACIAS es una palabra que se queda corta para expresaros lo que siento al llegar a este "the end" :) Os deseo una muy feliz Navidad._

_Roby90_


End file.
